


Crónica de una tórrida noche y sus consecuencias

by Lachesis_Loud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesis_Loud/pseuds/Lachesis_Loud
Summary: ¿que pasa durante una noche de alcohol y locuras? algunos lo lamentarán, mientras que para otros será sólo una más a la lista.Louds adultos Y tercera generación loud (lo siento, no sigo el canon de "sin kids")
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Noche de rondas

Lori se estiró perezosa en su enorme cama, pero al rodar notó la falta de su marido, se incorporó sobre sus codos, y después de un momento en blanco se dejó caer de nuevo en la mullida almohada, ahora lo recordaba, Bobby se había ido a un viaje de negocios de nuevo; manejar “Casagrande Markets Inc.” no era sencillo, la tienda iba decayendo poco a poco y la edad del abuelo Héctor no ayudaba, el señor Carlos no entendía nada del asunto y se declaró incapaz de llevar el establecimiento, y de Carl mejor ni hablar, a ese chico solo le interesaban el dinero fácil y las chicas; afortunadamente Ronnie Ann y Bobby (y ella también, por supuesto), renovaron el concepto de mini mercado al más puro estilo latino y después de mucho trabajo y ahorro, lograron meterlo al difícil segmento comercial de las cadenas comerciales; ahora entre los tres manejaban una cadena que se extendía por todo el norte del país e incluso tenían ya sucursales en Canadá, ellos lograron manejar el pequeño almacén que antes estuviera en la planta baja del edificio donde los Casagrande vivían y lo hicieron tan bien, que el futuro era muy promisorio; Bobby había ido a una importante junta para comprar 5 locales comerciales en New York, sería un golpe enorme tener presencia comercial en la única ciudad del noreste que se les resistía, pero eso terminaría este fin de semana; Lori tuvo el asomo de la duda, ¿su marido saldría triunfante de esa operación?, a decir verdad, ella hubiera preferido mandar a Ronnie Ann o ir ella misma... no, Bobby sabía bien qué hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio y un pequeño de cabello negro y en pijama entró caminando de puntitas, Lori apenas abrió un ojo para darse cuenta de que el pequeño Roberto Jr. se acercaba y fingió dormir hasta que él estuvo parado junto a la cama, cuando el niño se apoyó en la orilla para subir, Lori se levantó rugiendo

.- ** **¡¡¡RROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!....-****

el pequeño saltó tanto que su madre pudo pescarlo en el aire, de inmediato lo jaló debajo de las cobijas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Bobby Jr. cambió el susto por enormes carcajadas y luchaba queriendo librarse de ese monstruo, después de un rato de batalla que, por supuesto, Lori ganó totalmente, ambos emergieron de debajo de los cobertores, despeinados, algo sudorosos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- ¡puff!, eso me cansó...- dijo Lori .- ...creo que estoy haciéndome vieja, vamos a desayunar algo Bobby, y después quiero que tomes un baño, iremos a ver a tus abuelos.-

el niño chilló de alegría y jaló a su madre escaleras abajo, tenía un buen rato sin ir a Royal Woods a ver a su familia, sobre todo a sus primos; al llegar a la cocina, vieron una figura esbelta, algo jorobada, de pelo rubio y enredado, con los ojos semi-cerrados y cara de sueño, que se comía lentamente un plato de cereal con leche

.-Buenos días hija...- saludó Lori alegremente .- ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano en sábado?.-

.-no lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía hambre.-

.-bueno, espero que dejes un hueco porque iremos a ver a los abuelos.-

.-¿de verdad? ¡qué bien! estuve hablando toda la semana con Rita Lee y con la tía Lily, además, muero por un plato de “Lynnsagna” .-

.- posiblemente papá haga eso y hasta algo más, es el cumpleaños de Luna y ella viene desde Chicago, creo que habra casa llena.-

.-¿e-eso qu-quiere decir que estará C-Calíope?.-

pregunta Bobby Jr. con un tono apenas contenido de emoción

.-alguien quiere ver a su no-via.-

dice Lupe con un tono entre burla y juego, lo que hace que el chico se enoje

.-¡ella no es mi novia!... s-solo somos amigos.-

Lori suelta una carcajada

.-jajajajajajajaja lo mismo decían Lincoln y Ronna...-

.- ...y ahora son los “amigos” más cercanos que conozco jajajajaja.-

completa Lupe haciendo comillas y riendo, la historia de cómo sus tíos estuvieron negando una relación que se notaba a todas luces, era una de las favoritas de ambas familias, finalmente hubieron de confesarlo después de una escenita de celos durante la boda de Bobby y Lori, y después todo había crecido hasta que ellos mismos se casaron y tuvieron un pequeño, Lincoln Jr.

La familia Santiago-Loud estuvo lista para viajar después del desayuno, subieron a la camioneta familiar y partieron, mientras Lori pasó gran parte del camino hablando con su marido con el manos libres, Lupe se sumergió en su celular y Bobby se durmió casi de inmediato, el viaje no era demasiado largo de todas formas. Dos horas de paisaje semiurbano más tarde, la camioneta se detuvo frente a la vieja casa Loud y de inmediato, varias mujeres se acercaron a recibirlos, Leni y Rita Lee las primeras, ya que eran las más cercanas a las mujeres que llegaban, Bobby Jr. despertó algo confundido por los gritos, pero al ver que habían llegado a su destino, se talló los ojos y procedió a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del vehículo, mientras los integrantes de la familia Santiago-Loud caminaban hacia el punto de reunión, en este caso, el jardín lateral y el patio trasero de la casa, más personas salieron a recibirlos, Rita, la matriarca de la familia; Luan y Lucy; Lily, que gritaba como adolescente al ver a su sobrina Lupe, quien le respondió de igual manera; Lynn Jr., recién desempacada de Europa, adonde fue a hacer una gira con su equipo de futbol; por supuesto Lana y lola, las gemelas; y Lisa, quien los saludó desde lejos.

.-¡hola chicas!.- saludó Lori .- ... mamá ¿Luna no ha llegado aún?.-

.-no, Lincoln y Ronnie pasarían por ellas al aeropuerto, por la hora en que me llamaron, ya deben de venir en camino.-

todos regresaron al patio nuevamente y la reunión siguió su curso, los recién llegados se acercaron a la gran parrilla de ladrillos donde Lynn Sr. estaba tarareando una incoherente canción sobre hamburguesas mientras las preparaba tranquilamente, Lupe le dio un gran beso a su abuelo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba de las manos una hamburguesa y se pasaba al otro lado para completarla ella misma, Lori saludó

.- ¡hola papá!.- la rubia se acercó y le dio un beso a su padre .-¿ya tienes otra lista? me muero de hambre.-

.-por supuesto Lori, justo sale una, va con todo ¿verdad?... ¡hey! ¿Quién es este niño que no saluda a su abuelo? creo que alguien no comerá hamburguesas hoy.-

el chico Santiago era algo penoso, pero se acercó a su abuelo y le dio un abrazo

.-perdón abuelo, hola...- y después, le dijo en voz baja .- ...¿sí me darás una hamburguesa? la verdad tengo hambre...-

una carcajada fue la respuesta mientras la pala sacaba una grande y jugosa hamburguesa que se condimentó sin que faltara ningún ingrediente, Lori solo vio como su hijo la recibía antes que ella y fingió enojo

.-¡oye! ¡esa era MI hamburguesa!...- la rubia miró a su padre con cara de reproche .- me habías dicho que esa era para mí, papá...-

e inició a hacer pucheros, su hijo la miraba confundido, Lori no aguantó mucho tiempo y se rió

.-come hijo, no te preocupes, tu abuelo tiene muchas más de donde salió esa.-

Bobby Jr. suspiró mientras le daba un bocado a la hamburguesa, sabía qué tan bromista podía ser su madre (nunca como la tía Luan), pero a veces lograba engañarlo; en tanto, Lupe había hecho un grupito con Rita lee y con Lily, con quienes llevaba una gran amistad, ya que aunque Lilian era su tía, solo las separaban unos años y Rita Lee era casi su hermana gemela, un año más chica en realidad; sin contar a los hijos de Luna, James y Bowie, ambos de la edad de Rita Lee y totalmente opuestos a lo que ella consideraba personas afines, y no es que fueran groseros o malos, simplemente eran chicos y sus intereses eran otros muy distintos, increíblemente, ellos se llevaban muy bien con la hija de Leni, lo que la desconcertaba demasiado, pero en realidad era de esperarse dado que vivieron juntos cuando niños; con respecto a sus otros primos y primas, eran más jóvenes, y aunque se llevaba bien con ellos, nadie era tan cercano; a veces la niña de Luan, April, insistía en estar con ellas, era una chiquilla desenvuelta y ruidosa que constantemente quería unirseles, ella la consideraba muy boba todavía, aunque a veces Lily la cobijaba y lograba estar con ellas un momento, pero después se aburría y prefería irse a jugar con el “cancerbero”; este singular trío estaba conformado por la hija de Lynn, Megan, y Las niñas gemelas de Lucy, Lachesis y Alecto, estas chiquillas revoltosas rondaban ya los doce años y eran temibles, se movían como un solo ser y se podría decir que se leían la mente entre ellas, siempre estaban juntas y era imposible separarlas, por ello es que Lynn y Lucy seguían viviendo juntas, los respectivos padres de las niñas se divorciaron de las madres al no aguantar la situación y a las Loud no pudo importarles menos, hasta se diría que era lo que esperaban, así, entre ellas y Luan, compraron una casa cercana a la de sus padres y ahí vivían con sus hijos; Luan dejó su sueño de ser comediante de tiempo completo para dedicarse a la televisión, estudió comunicaciones y trabajaba en la estación local, haciendo producción, y los viernes y sábados, daba shows de stand up en un bar en el centro de Royal Woods, algunas veces la habían contratado para ir a ciudades cercanas, Detroit y Pontiac entre otras, pero ella ya estaba segura de no querer estar en ese círculo, bastante tuvo que sufrir por los celos profesionales que esto despertó en su ex-marido y padre de sus hijos, Benny, por lo que se dedicó a algo mucho más estable y lo otro era solo un pasatiempo; sus hijos, April y Julius, no se quejaban de la situación, podían ver a su padre los fines de semana y vivían bien, April era muy extrovertida, como su madre, pero tenía más el espíritu libre de su tía Lana, lo que a veces la metía en problemas, pero era lo suficientemente capaz para resolver la mayoría de los líos en los que se metía; Julius, por otra parte, era algo introvertido, y al ser el único hombre en esa casa, se sentía algo apocado, era inseparable de su primo Lincoln Jr., hijo de Lincoln y Ronnie Ann, y a veces también del pequeño Bobby, aunque no tanto de él porque vivía en la ciudad; Lincoln en cambio, iba con él en la escuela y hasta en el mismo salón. Los restantes chicos del clan Loud eran bastante más jóvenes; Albert y Mirtle, de Lana y Lola respectivamente, eran un par de niños de primaria que solo se preocupaban de jugar y hacer alguna que otra travesura, de las que pocas veces salían bien librados; a ellos se unía a veces, un chiquillo mulato de gran ánimo, quien llegaba en este momento, acompañado de su familia, Howard Harold McBride segundo o Howie, como lo conocían todos, era el segundo hijo de la pareja formada por el mejor amigo de Lincoln, Clyde McBride y su esposa Penélope, con ellos venía una niña, mulata también, de increíbles ojos verdes como su madre y de un cabello súper rizado y de reflejos rojizos naturales, se llamaba Calíope y buscaba algo, o más bien a alguien, con la vista, de pronto sus ojos localizaron su objetivo y soltó la mano de su madre, quien no pudo decirle nada, pero se tranquilizó al ver hacia donde se dirigía, pues en una fila de sillas cercanas a la parrilla y ocupado con una hamburguesa, se encontraba Bobby Jr., Calíope adoraba al niño y al parecer era correspondida, aunque algo tímidamente; se acomodaban muy bien estando juntos, pero ambos negaban que hubiera algo entre ellos, se decían amigos con tanta turbación y sonrojo, que por supuesto, nadie les creía, los McBride y los Santiago veían un reflejo de lo que Lincoln y Ronna hicieron durante mucho tiempo, y no tenían problema alguno en que estuvieran así, ya el tiempo diría si ese amor infantil crecía o se apagaba, ya que, aunque no era mucha, la distancia que los separaba podía obrar cualquiera de ambos efectos en ellos. La fiesta se llevaba con alegría cuando la festejada llegó en una camioneta último modelo que manejaba Lincoln, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme pintada en el rostro, en cuanto se detuvieron, Ronnie Ann salió disparada hacia dentro de la casa mientras los demás soltaban la risa, todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba

.-¿qué pasó Lincoln?... ¡hola Luna, felicidades!, ¿Qué le pasó a Ronnie?... ¿qué le hicieron a Ronna?... vamos “Stinky” confiesa-

una voz sonó sobre todas y se escuchaba bastante seria, Rita cuestionó a sus hijos recién llegados

.-está bien, quiero saber que hicieron en ese auto que hizo que mi pobre hija saliera huyendo así.-

la señora Loud trataba a Ronnie Ann y a Sam como si fueran su hijas y les tenía las mismas consideraciones que a las demás, pero también las regañaba cuando hacía falta; Luna y Lincoln se pusieron serios de inmediato, detrás de ellos, los chicos se escondían y Sam disimulaba saludando a sus cuñadas

.- e-esteee... co-como d-decirlo...- tartamudeaba Lincoln .- e-es que los chicos sintieron hambre y... pues...-

.- ...paramos a comprar algo de chatarra para el camino, Ma, ...- dijo Luna sonriendo .- ...ya sabes, frituras, dulces, chocolates y algunas sodas, desgraciadamente, a algunos les cayeron algo pesadas e imitaron a su tía Lori sin avisar, al principio fue gracioso, pero después, estos desgracia... perdón, mis hijos y su primo, junto con su tío....-

.-¡oye! ¡yo no...-

Lincoln intenta protestar, pero desde la puerta se asoma una muy enojada Ronnie Ann que lo señala acusadora con el dedo, haciéndolo callar, Luna continúa

.- ...como decía, a estos “caballeretes” se les ocurrió hacer un concurso de gases, afortunadamente Sam y yo estábamos en el asiento delantero y las ventanas nos ayudaron, pero Ronnie Ann no tuvo tanta suerte, iba sentada detrás de Lincoln y con los niños rodeándola...- bastantes risas sofocadas y muecas de asco se ven ya en los rostros de los Louds .- ...digamos que le tocó ser la jueza del concurso.-

las risas no se hacen esperar y durante unos minutos solo carcajadas se escuchan en ese patio, mientras Ronnie Ann se acerca a su marido, quien está sonriéndose con una mano en la nuca, le da un codazo que lo hace bajarla de inmediato mientras se soba las costillas, ella le dice por lo bajo

.-estás tentando tu suerte Lame-o...- y se asoma detrás para ver a su hijo, quien se hace más pequeñito al ver el ceño fruncido de su madre .- ... ****_y tú, ya vas a ver llegando a la casa, pedorro.-_****

el niño sabe que la amenaza es en serio cuando su madre le habla en español.

.-está bien, está bien, ya se han reído demasiado de la desgracia de mi nuera, espero que todos tengan hambre porque esas hamburguesas no se van a comer solas.-

Lynn Sr. se ha acercado pacificador, todos asienten y entre abrazos para Luna y comentarios mordaces para los regañados, regresan a donde están las mesas y las sillas, la fiesta continua mientras llegan más invitados, como los viejos amigos de la banda que Luna y Sam formaran en la preparatoria, el eterno “Chunk” y otros.

El día pasó alegremente, se comió bien, se cortó el pastel y poco a poco los invitados se retiraron, solo quedaron en la casa Loud los familiares y amigos más cercanos; y mientras los niños jugaban arriba en una habitación, los adultos y los jóvenes más grandes se apiñaban en la cocina mientras se contaban novedades o alguien recordaba algún evento gracioso, Ronnie Ann ya estaba bastante más calmada y estaba sentada en las piernas de su marido, lo que no era tan sencillo, la latina había heredado mucho del físico de su familia y poseía un trasero amplio, tal vez no tanto como carlota, pero era lo suficiente como para que Lincoln apenas lograra maniobrar para acomodarla; el marido de Lana, “Skippy” (de nombre Michael), estaba recargado en la pared y abrazaba cariñoso a su rubia esposa, ambos con cerveza en mano, a su lado estaba Lisa, sentada en una silla alta y le seguía Lucy, sentada también en una silla alta, teniendo a Lynn frente a ella y abrazándola por la cintura con un gesto tal, que cualquiera diría que eran pareja; después estaban Lola y Luan en sendas sillas, el marido de Lola estaba de viaje de negocios también y no había podido llegar a la fiesta, la ex reina de belleza del estado no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto y se veía contenta mientras bebía cerveza de fruta, Luan amaba la cerveza obscura y pesada, solo Lynn y Lincoln podían con esa cerveza y eran sus aliados en ciertas borracheras, aunque esta fiesta estaba “tranquila” todavía; Lori estaba sentada al fondo junto a Leni y su madre, Lynn Sr. servía bebidas y botana sin parar mientras participaba en la plática, Luna y Sam estaban sentadas en el suelo, una delante de la otra haciendo “cebollitas”, cada una con su respectiva cerveza en la mano, se hicieron las valientes tomando cerveza ultra-obscura, de la que Luan y sus otros dos hermanos estaban tomando; también están ahí Clyde y Penélope, quienes cierran el círculo de sillas y que están sentados al lado de Lincoln y Ronna; también en el suelo están Lily, Lupe y Rita Lee, juntas y apoderadas de un enorme bowl de botana y “refrescos” (Lupe y Rita Lee a veces tomaban cerveza en las fiestas, a escondidas de sus padres por supuesto, aunque no lo hacían muy seguido) en realidad las tres le habían tomado algunas cervezas de fruta a Lola y las tomaban sintiéndose muy rudas (increíblemente Lily tampoco era bebedora), James y Bowie están también en el suelo, divirtiéndose mientras escuchan la plática y comen chatarra a mas no poder, de vez en vez miran con algo de morbo a sus tías y primas, todas son bonitas y tienen buen cuerpo, lo que para la acelerada mente de un quinceañero es material más que de oro. Conforme se va haciendo más tarde, el grupo se va reduciendo, la edad o el alcohol van haciendo estragos en algunos y poco a poco se van retirando, como de costumbre, Clyde y Penélope se retiran, pero sus niños serán invitados a quedarse junto a la “manada” Loud, que está dividida en dos habitaciones, la que fuera de Luna y Luan, será para las niñas: April, Calíope, “el cancerbero” y Harriet; y en la que fuera de Lynn y Lucy, los niños: Julius, Lincoln Jr., Bobby Jr., Howie y Albert; los chicos de Luna se quedarán a dormir en el ático, lugar genial para ellos y al que sus primos menores le temen, además de que hay montones de cosas que les servirán para entretenerse; Lupe y Rita Lee se quedan en la habitación de Lily, la única hija que vive ahí todavía; las demás hermanas que se han quedado, se amontonan en el cuarto que solía ser de Lori y Leni y arman una especie de pijamada, Ronnie está algo cansada, pero igual se une y quien queda solo es Lincoln, que se beberá algunas cervezas más con “Skippy” mientras los niños juegan videojuegos otro rato, Lana baja a regañar a su marido, ya que este tiene que terminar un trabajo especial en el taller y posiblemente lo entregue tarde por la resaca, “Skippy” recuerda todo esto y se despide de prisa, Lincoln se ofrece a llevarlo hasta su casa y ambos se van; ya de regreso, el peliblanco encuentra a los pequeños dormidos mientras que James y Bowie siguen frente a la tele, su tío los manda a dormir, pero los adolescentes ruegan por más tiempo, Lincoln les revela un secreto del ático, en uno de los rincones hay una caja rotulada como “manga de Lincoln”, solo él sabe que ahí está su vieja colección de hentai y revistas porno, si son lo suficientemente silenciosos para buscarla, él jura no decir nada y prestárselas, ante esta promesa, los chicos suben de inmediato y Lincoln ríe, después comienza a llevar a los otros niños arriba para acostarlos, primero intenta llevarlos a todos, pero tres chicos son demasiado para él, afortunadamente Lori viene bajando por las escaleras

.-¿Qué pasa “twerp”? ¿demasiado alcohol?.-

.-oh, hola Lori, es que los chicos ya están muy pesados para mí, tendré que subirlos de uno en uno.-

.- que debilucho eres “twerp”, si me ayudas a subir más cerveza y bocadillos, te ayudaré con mi hijo.-

.-es un trato Lori, aunque no debería de hacer un trato por cargar a Bobby Jr., después de todo, es tu hijo.-

.-de todas formas me ayudarás a subir la cerveza ¿o no?.-

.-claro, claro, no te preocupes.-

así que Lori toma a su hijo mientras Lincoln toma a Julius y suben al cuarto correspondiente para dejar esta primera entrega, después bajan de nuevo y Lincoln toma varios packs de cerveza y bolsas de chatarra mientras Lori le acomoda un pack más de cerveza y le dice

.-se te olvidan las porquerías dulces de Lola.-

luego ella carga a Lincoln Jr. y ambos suben de nuevo, Lori deja al niño en la habitación respectiva y después se une a su hermano hasta llegar a su antigua habitación, donde los reciben con ovaciones, todas están borrachas y muy animadas e invitan a Lincoln a quedarse, pero el declina, se siente bastante mareado y prefiere ir a dormir, lo que hará en su antigua habitación, todas lo abuchean pero él se verá inflexible, su mujer incluso lo provoca intentando excitarlo, pero el solo ríe y se va.

Las mujeres Loud tienen montada una buena fiesta en la habitación que fuera de las mayores, la cerveza corre y las pláticas y revelaciones picantes empiezan a salir a flote, algunas, como Luna o Lynn, son muy atrevidas con respecto a ciertas ilegalidades o al sexo; otras, como Leni o la misma Ronna, solo callan y ríen, las demás a veces están de un lado y a veces del otro; después de un largo trago a su cerveza, Luan propone

.-venga chicas, algunas no han abierto la boca y no es justo, propongo que juguemos verdad o reto, para que todas participen.-

las miradas se cruzan con malicia y todas se preparan, Luan continua

.-pondremos reglas para que esto no se vuelva un caos ¿de acuerdo?, regla número uno: la ronda empieza conmigo y va a mi derecha, regla número dos: verdad o reto, no pueden zafarse con nada ni hay cambios, pero hay castigos, la que pierda paga una prenda y regla número tres: la que quede desnuda primero pierde .-

hay murmullos alrededor y Ronna protesta

.-hey, yo no quiero jugar, será mejor que...-

.-lo siento cuñadita...- atajan Luan y Lynn al mismo tiempo, la deportista se para en la puerta y la ex comediante se le acerca .- ...ya estamos todas en este barco, tienes que jugar, ¿o acaso viste que alguien se quejara?.-

.-n-no, no, pe-pero no creo que todas estén de acuerdo ¿verdad? .-

la latina mira las caras de todas esperando que alguien diga algo, pero al parecer el alcohol las ha envalentonado y aun Leni se ve lo suficientemente confiada, Ronna se resigna y se sienta de nuevo

.-está bien.-

.-y conste, no se vale perder a propósito, el castigo se duplica si nos damos cuenta que mientes, y créeme, tenemos a una experta en eso.-

Ronna se enfada un poco, pero se olvida pronto en cuanto le ponen una cerveza y papas fritas en las manos

.- ** ** _carajo..._****.-

.-ahora, señoras y señoritas... ¡ups! creo que solo señoras jajajajaja... comenzaremos a jugar, ¡Lynn! ¿verdad o reto?.-

.-¡dang! reto, por supuesto.-

.-está bien, te reto a que... bajes las escaleras, parada de manos.-

.-¿en serio? ¡pffff! eso será pan comido, es más, te voy a regalar el pasillo.-

y Lynn de inmediato se para de manos, el alcohol ha hecho su efecto y le cuesta mucho trabajo mantener la vertical, pero logra salir dando tumbos por el pasillo, al llegar a la escalera, ya no se mira tan segura, entonces se da cuenta de que el asunto no era tan sencillo, la castaña se traga su miedo y comienza a bajar, uno, dos, tres, cada escalón es coreado por sus hermanas hasta que al quinto, un brazo ya no responde a la orden de bajar y se dobla con la consiguiente caída, Lynn rueda el tramo restante golpeándose la cabeza y la espalda para quedar sentada al pie y maldiciendo

.-¡maldita sea, me faltaba tan poco! ... está bien, no siempre se gana, vamos al cuarto.-

todas regresan riendo o comentando lo peligroso de la prueba y al sentarse de nuevo, Luan se acerca a la perdedora

.-querida hermana, creo que nos debes algo.-

Lynn solo hace una mueca mientras se quita la playera quedando con un bra deportivo, su bien trabajada silueta se muestra a todas y algunas la miran disimuladamente, esto bastará para que la deportista se tranquilice, nada como darte cuenta de que algunas mujeres envidian tu figura; la siguiente es Lori, quien ya está un poco más ebria que las demás, ella se levanta y va mirando cara tras cara a las demás buscando una víctima, pero cuando llega a Lisa su sonrisa se hace amplia, la científica solo traga saliva, sabe que su hermana mayor puede ser terrible si se lo propone

.-Lisa, hermanita... ¿qué prefieres, verdad o reto?.-

.-verdad, creo que no podría cumplir alguno de tus retos.-

.- está bien, entonces contesta ¿eres virgen todavía?.-

Lisa se sonroja, y se levantan murmullos a su alrededor, si alguien guarda bien su información privada es ella, pero aquí no se toman prisioneros ni se tiene piedad, es matar o morir

.-y-yo... esteee... .-

.-recuerda que no hay cambios.-

.-¡maldita sea!... s-sí, soy virgen todavía, pe-pero no es porque yo quiera... la verdad es que no me atrevo a... a... no entiendo a los hombres, no puedo hablar con uno y yo...-

antes de que las cosas vayan más lejos, Lucy, quien está al lado de la castaña, la abraza calmandola

.-tranquila Lis, tranquila, si eso es lo que te preocupa nosotras te ayudaremos, calma.-

una solitaria lágrima se escapa por debajo de los lentes de lisa mientras Lori solo va a sentarse, ella no quería que esto pasara pero no hay remedio, este juego es así; Leni se levanta y dice

.-creo que me toca a mí ¿verdad?, yo escojo a...-

todas miran expectantes a la rubia, para ver qué es lo que hará, no creen que vaya a hacer algo muy duro, a fin de cuentas es Leni, pero lo interesante es a quien escogerá, Leni da unas dos vueltas antes de pararse frente a Lucy

.-¿verdad o reto hermanita?.-

.-reto, no quiero traumarlas si me preguntan algo comprometedor.-

la mirada de la pelinegra hace que algunas se estremezcan

.-está bien, te reto a que vayas a espantar a James y Bowie, pero tienen que gritar tan fuerte que papá suba a verlos sin que te descubra.-

salvo Sam, todas sonríen, ese es un reto que será muy divertido, así que Lucy se levanta, y sale, se para en el pasillo un momento y después de pensar un poco, camina al cuarto de Lily, las tres chicas ya están dormidas, efecto de la cerveza que tomaron, así que Lucy entra sin hacer ruido para no despertarlas y minutos después sale con algo debajo del brazo, las demás siguen sus movimientos desde la puerta de la habitación y Lucy les hace una seña para que guarden silencio; la ex dark baja la trampa despacio, y extrañamente, esta no hace ningún ruido, pero nadie se extraña, a fin de cuentas, ese fue su refugio durante años; Lucy comienza a subir hasta perderse de vista, los segundos pasan y el silencio se vuelve pesado, de pronto se escucha un chillido horripilante y los gritos de los chicos lo siguen de inmediato, se escucha un alboroto tremendo en el ático y ellos no dejan de gritar, las carcajadas no se hacen esperar entre todas la mujeres hasta que unos llantos infantiles las hacen callar

.-uh-oh, creo que luce, fue demasiado efectiva.-

mientras cada madre va a calmar a sus respectivos hijos pequeños, los más grandecitos salen de las habitaciones extrañados y tallándose los ojos, los padres Loud suben la escalera preguntando que pasa y hasta Lincoln y las chicas salen de sus respectivos cuartos, la trampa del ático baja y aparece Lucy, envuelta en un trapo negro y con una sonrisa demasiado macabra, las que no están atendiendo niños la miran asombradas, Lucy camina hasta donde Lily y las chicas la ven llegar, ella le entrega la manta negra a su hermana, le guiña un ojo y regresa a la habitación donde jugaban, al entrar le dice a Luna y Sam en voz baja

.-creo que tienen que vigilar un poco más a esos dos, no me creerán lo que estaban haciendo cuando subí jajajajajajaja.-

la risa diabólica de Lucy hace que les dé un escalofrío a las rockeras, Sam toma nota mental de interrogar concienzudamente a sus hijos al día siguiente y Luna solo asiente. Una vez calmado el alboroto, todas regresan y vuelven a sentarse, Luan entra la última y cierra la puerta, antes de sentarse les dice a sus hermanas

.-al parecer Luce fue demasiado efectiva con su reto, papá y mamá me regañaron y me dijeron que si vamos a seguir, tenemos que estar sin hacer mucho ruido; me costó trabajo pero logré convencerlos, así que tendremos que cambiar las reglas; ya no habrá retos, solo preguntas, la que no conteste paga una prenda y la que se quede desnuda pierde, ¿Quién seguía?.-

Ronnie Ann se levanta y de inmediato mira a Lola, la ex reina de belleza se sonríe confiada

.-está bien “ ** ** _Dolores_**** ”...- Lola odia que le digan así .- ...¿qué fue lo más deshonesto, humillante y asqueroso que hayas hecho para ganar un concurso? y no me refiero solo a los concursos infantiles, hablo de toda tu carrera, desde los preliminares de “Miss Toddler Royal Woods” hasta “Miss State of Michigan ”, y repito, to-da-tú-ca-rre-ra.-

Lola palidece un poco y carraspea, realmente ha hecho cosas terribles con tal de asegurarse algunos pases y concursos, pero ¿el peor?, eso no puede contarlo, es algo que todavía la avergüenza, y eso es difícil, la rubia mira para todos lados y siente las miradas clavadas en su cara, esperando su respuesta, duda un poco antes de responder

.-esteee... y-yo... le pagué al encargado de la comida de “Miss Región del Lago” para que pusiera laxante en la comida de algunas chicas, sabía que si ellas quedaban fuera tenía el triunfo asegurado, pero... el idiota se equivocó con la cantidad y una de ellas estuvo muy grave, y-yo gané el concurso, pero esa pobre chica... sufrió una operación y estuvo a punto de morir.-

Lola baja la cara avergonzada mientras las demás la miran, una voz rompe el silencio

.-lo siento querida Lola, pero estás mintiendo, en ninguna de las veces que ganaste “Miss Región del Lago” hubo abandonos, y la chica de la que hablas si existe, pero eso pasó en “Miss Great Lakes Pageant” y tú no habías llegado al tri-estatal todavía.-

.-¿de qué hablas Lisa? c-claro que no miento, yo...-

.-vamos Lola, Lisa tiene memoria fotográfica y no suele equivocarse en ese tipo de cosas, ¿Qué estás ocultando?.-

la pregunta de Lynn hace que la ex reina de belleza diga enojada

.-¡está bien, era mentira!, ¡pero ni muerta les diré que hice!... ¿tengo que pagar una prenda, no?.-

.-como no vas a decir la verdad y mentiste, la prenda es doble.-

Lola solo gruñe y se quita la bata y el camisón que vestía, su curvado cuerpo se nuestra con tan solo un juego de lencería de encaje en color melocotón claro, Luna silba

.-¡fuuiiiiuuuuu!... vaya Lols, ese juego es muy sexy.-

.-g-gracias.-

agradece la rubia que se siente un poco incómoda de que su hermana Lesbiana la admire, las demás ríen, pero también aprueban el buen gusto que la ex reina de belleza tiene, no por nada Leni la tiene como consultora de su línea de ropa; continuando con el juego, Lola es la siguiente en el orden y piensa cobrarse la afrenta de inmediato, así que se levanta y señala a Ronnie Ann

.- me toca, “Ni-Ni”, así que, por favor responde a mi pregunta...- la morena se prepara para lo que venga .- ...dinos ¿Qué tan bueno es Lincoln en la cama y por qué?.-

todas callan, esa pregunta es muy fuerte y muy íntima, es evidente que Lola está buscando venganza, pero cuando Luan está a punto de intervenir, la latina se levanta y comienza a pasearse con una cara maliciosa

.-vaya, vaya, vaya... la pequeña “ ** ** _Dolores”_**** quiere atraparme ¿no?... pero creo que estas tirando al muñeco equivocado “ ** ** _m’ija”_**** ... a ver, quieres saber si Linky, alias, “Linkington”, alias “Stinky” y alias no sé cuántos apodos le han puesto ustedes, ¿es bueno en la cama?... para empezar, no tengo con quien compararlo, solo he estado con él, pero sí te puedo decir una cosa, estoy segura de que si no fueras su hermana, te morirías por meterte a mi cama, ¿y sabes por qué creo que es el mejor? escúchame bien, es el mejor porque es cariñoso, amoroso, busca complacerme siempre, es buenísimo moviéndose y encontrando el ritmo y los puntos correctos y además...- todas han escuchado con atención cada palabra que ha salido de la boca de su cuñada .- ...no es lo más importante, pero si lo mejor, Lincoln es un “gran, gran hombre”, si entienden lo que quiero decir .-

dicho lo cual, Ronna regresa a su Lugar y se sienta, no ha pasado ni un segundo cuando los gritos y chillidos de las Louds resuenan por toda la habitación, Lola está humillada, no solo su cuñada no se echó atrás, sino que además le dijo todo, las demás cierran un círculo alrededor de la Santiago haciéndole preguntas a cual más indiscretas, Ronna se sabe triunfadora y solo asiente o niega con la cabeza según lo amerite su respuesta. Después de esto, las demás preguntas son totalmente descaradas, Lana pregunta por las filias de Lucy para que todas confirmen algunas y se enteren de otras, aunque nada las sorprende demasiado; Lynn le pregunta a Luan si el kazoo sigue formando parte de su ritual de masturbación solo para que aquella la mande al carajo, en realidad esta fue una broma de Luna en venganza porque alguna vez la comediante la interrumpió en una sesión con Sam, las rockeras confiesan y todas ríen; Lisa le pregunta a Sam por la descripción exacta de un encuentro sexual promedio con Luna y la rubia del mechón celeste lo cuenta con tanto detalle, que Luna quiere que la tierra se la trague; Lucy se atreverá a preguntarle a Lori cuantas veces se toca pensando en su marido mientras no está, la rubia, quien ya está bastante ebria, confiesa que hasta dos veces al día, la verdad es que su marido es un bastante ardiente latino y tienen sexo casi diario, incluso les relata una vez en la que casi los pescan teniendo sexo en el viejo “Casagrande’s Marquet” cuando trabajaban ambos ahí para levantarlo; de nuevo las risas se escuchan alegres y toca el turno de Sam, ella tampoco está en muy buenas condiciones y mira a Luna, le pregunta si alguna vez tuvo sexo con alguna de sus hermanas; todas hacen silencio, esta es una pregunta que muchas se han hecho pero que en realidad no tiene respuesta, las candidatas “lógicas” de la mayoría serían Lana o Lynn, pero otras piensan más en Leni o en Luan, todas murmuran en espera de que Luna hable o se quite la pijama, lo que finalmente la pelicorta hace, quedándose solo en una reducida panty negra

.-jajajaja oye “luv”, yo no dije que te desnudaras, eso es para más tarde, ¿no vas a contestar a mi pregunta?.-

.- jejeje... lo siento pero no “hun”, aunque... ¿puedo decírtelo más tarde también?.-

algunas no han podido dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Luna, “melones” donde antes solo dos “limoncitos” crecían, el vientre un poco flojo pero no abultado y las caderas y el trasero de la madre, todo tapizado de tatuajes, Sam lo nota y les dice a las asistentes

.-¡hey, hey! tuvieron su oportunidad y la perdieron chicas... salvo una de ustedes, ahora es toda mía, lo siento.-

de nuevo se escuchan las carcajadas del grupo y el juego sigue; apenas se ha dado la primera vuelta y pocas han perdido algo, pero eso ya no importa, aquí la información es lo importante, Luan habla desde su lugar

.-está bien, cambio de reglas otra vez, solo preguntas y sólo verdades, la que mienta pagará un castigo muy malo, Leni, ¿está aquí nuestra “maleta especial”?.-

.-¿te refieres a...? no sé, no lo creo, déjame buscarla.-

la rubia se asoma debajo de su cama y está un momento ahí abajo, luchando con algo

.-Lana, ¿puedes ayudarme? creo que esto está atorado pero no veo nada.-

la aludida se apresura a ayudar a su hermana mientras las demás murmuran entre ellas, Lana se mete debajo de la cama y después de unos segundos sale de ahí con un maletín de mano, como para maquillaje, Luan lo toma y todas se acercan para ver lo que contiene, algunas lo suponían, pero otras se sorprenden al ver algunos dildos y vibradores de varias clases

.-ah no, esto ya se pasó de la raya, yo no voy a seguir con este juego.-

dice Sam resuelta, Luna se acerca y le dice algo al oído, la rubia se queda dudando, pero después acepta, la apuesta está echada y nadie más protesta, ya están muy ebrias para que la conciencia les haga algo.


	2. La última noche que pasé contigo...

Una vez revelados los instrumentos de tortura, la ronda recomienza, Luan sigue como jefa del juego

.-ahora vamos en serio, la que mienta tendrá que aguantar uno de los juguetes durante 5 minutos, y para que sea más divertido, la maleta estará cerrada y el juguete se escogerá al azar.-

La ronda de preguntas reinicia, Luan escoge a Leni y la rubia suda frío al ver a los ojos a su posible verdugo

.-Leni, tú casi no tienes secretos sucios bajo la alfombra, pero sé de uno que te hará caer, dinos ¿sí o no es verdad que una vez mamá te pescó masturbándote?.-

esto es algo bastante leve, la verdad es que la rubia no tiene nada que esconder en ese sentido, pero al parecer, para ella es muy grave porque se ruboriza demasiado y confiesa en voz baja

.-s-sí... la verdad es que quería morirme de la vergüenza, mamá acababa de darme “la plática” y yo me quedé con algunas dudas... s-sobre todo porque vi a Lori haciéndolo una noche; y-yo no sabía que era, pero ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho... l-la ví tocarse... la escuchaba...- aquí Leni hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta .-mamá se enojó tanto... pero fue muy bueno.-

esta última frase sorprende a todas las presentes, al parecer Leni si tiene un lado obscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para negarse a responder y ser castigada ; Lori se levanta con trabajo, ella ha seguido tomando y su equilibrio ya no es el mejor

.-ahora me toca a mí... jejeje... Lynn, pequeña vaquerita, te reto a que... a que me digas con cuántos hombres estuviste antes de... antes de... ven aquí un momento...-

Lynn sabe perfectamente de lo que Lori habla porque se ha puesto muy roja y se ve bastante molesta

.-Lori, no quiero tener problemas contigo ni con... ¡ni con nadie!, sé a qué te refieres y júralo que prefiero perder antes de decir algo, ¡vamos, castíguenme!.-

la actitud de la deportista sorprende a varias de ellas, esta noche están descubriendo muchas cosas acerca de sus hermanas, Lori se sonríe con un aire de triunfo y voltea a ver a Luan, quien sale de la perplejidad para acercarle el maletín a Lisa

.-L-Lisa será quien escoja el juguete, es la única “mano pura e inocente” de aquí.-

la señalada se acerca y mete la mano, mientras la mueve dentro va haciendo caras que hacen reír a las demás, definitivamente estos son instrumentos que desconoce, cuando saca la mano, tiene un pequeño huevo plateado con un cable y un regulador de intensidad al final de este, Lynn mira el juguete con una sonrisa

.-¿de verdad piensas que voy a sufrir con esa pequeñez?.-

.-no lo sé, pero ¿Qué tan divertido sería si solo lo disfrutaras?.-

Luan se lo pide a Lisa y lo revisa, no tiene pilas, así que la castaña sale corriendo y unos minutos después regresa, con al menos tres controles remotos

.-¡puff!, mañana papá me matará por dejar sin baterías sus controles.-

Luan le pone pilas al control y lo prueba, el huevito plateado zumba con fuerza y de inmediato lo apaga, entonces le da el juguete a Lynn y ella misma se baja la ropa interior para meterlo en su coño, ya ninguna está cohibida, por lo que ver la entrepierna depilada de la deportista solo es parte del juego; en cuanto está dentro, Luan lo prende a su máxima potencia, Lynn salta y sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas

.-¡Luan! ¡a-apaga es-esta cosa!.-

.-lo siento, es tu castigo y tienes que estar con el huevo cinco minutos antes de ponerlo jajajajajajaja.-

.-n-no creo que... que pueda du-durar tan-tantooohh...-

Lynn se sienta y deja las piernas semi abiertas y flojas para no apretar demasiado, el aparato es bastante fuerte ya que, pese a estar dentro de ella, el zumbido puede escucharse; Leni se levanta y dice

.-yo no quiero castigar a nadie, por favor digan la verdad.-

se pasea un poco hasta que mira a Lucy, ella seguro dirá la verdad de lo que le pregunten

.-Lucy, contesta ¿alguna vez tuviste sexo en un panteón? ¿tuviste miedo?.-

La pelinegra se sonríe y le dice con un tono que suena bastante macabro

.-varias veces: sobre una tumba, dentro de un mausoleo, incluso una vez lo hice en una tumba recién abierta que se usaría al día siguiente, y para cerrar el sacrilegio, fui al entierro y hasta lloré cuando bajaron el ataúd, en esa época era bastante sentimental; con respecto al miedo, una vez hicimos tanto ruido que el vigilante nos escuchó y llamó a los enterradores para perseguirnos, casi nos atrapan, yo corrí por todo el cementerio medio desnuda y hacía mucho frío, tuve que venir todo el camino hasta la casa envuelta en un velo negro transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, si la policía nos hubiera detenido, creo que aún estaría en la cárcel.-

lo que al principio fueron risas en la mayoría de las presentes, se fue apagando poco a poco y cuando Lucy termina su relato, todas la miran serias, de verdad su hermana está muy loca; Leni sonríe feliz de no haber castigado a nadie, aunque piensa que después de escuchar a la ex dark, no podrá dormir bien; la siguiente es Ronna, que sigue enojada con Lola y quiere castigarla de nuevo, así que se levanta y la encara de inmediato, la rubia ya no está nada confiada con respecto a lo que la latina le pueda preguntar, así que se prepara mentalmente

.-venga Lolita, respóndeme, sonabas muy interesada en mi Linky hace un rato, ¿de verdad te acostarías con él si pudieras?.-

Lola se levanta como disparada por un resorte

.-ESCÚCHAME BIEN, MALDITA “COMETACOS”, TÚ SOLO ESTÁS CASADA CON LINCOLN PORQUE LO ACOSASTE TODA SU VIDA, JAMÁS PUDO TENER OTRA CHICA POR EL MIEDO A QUE LOS GOLPEARAS A AMBOS, SI YO QUISIERA...-

un fuerte golpe hace callar a Lola y la derriba, todas se lanzan de inmediato a detener la pelea pero no antes de que la rubia haya recibido al menos otro buen golpe, la nariz le sangra y la boca también, Lynn detiene a Ronna mientras las demás ayudan a Lola a levantarse, Lori y Luan intentan calmar el ambiente mientras unas y otras discuten tomando partido, que si Lola no debió de insultar a Ronna, eso es claro, pero la morena tampoco debía de haber provocado a la ex reina de belleza, y menos sabiendo el mal carácter que suele tener, aunque Lola no tenía justificación después de que Ronna la puso en su lugar antes, esto era un juego y debieron de estar preparadas para aguantar lo que fuera, etc. etc. El juego terminó ahí, y mientras Lana y Lola se fueron al baño junto con Lisa para que curara las heridas de la ex modelo, Luna y Sam calmaban a Ronnie Ann, las demás prefirieron apartarse y durante un momento nadie dijo nada, el ambiente estaba muy tenso todavía.

Cuando las gemelas regresaron al cuarto, Lola se veía molesta todavía, pero a Ronna ya se le había pasado el enojo, las rockeras hablaron con ella y la morena entendió que esto era resultado del juego y el alcohol, solo faltaba que alguna iniciara una pelea, Lola pedía a gritos los golpes y los había recibido, pero no podían quedarse así, la latina lo entendía y sabía que, pese a todo tenía que disculparse, por lo que, acompañada de Luna y Leni, se acercó a las gemelas; ellas la miraron con algo de recelo, y se sorprendieron cuando la escucharon

.-Lola, perdón por los golpes, no debí dejarme llevar por el enojo, yo...-

.-no, perdóname tú a mí, jamás tuve que haberte insultado, yo te quiero mucho, solo que, a veces no se controlarme, cuando tomo me pongo muy tonta y...-

.-no Lola no, discúlpame, ** _mira nomás cómo te puse,_** ¿Qué le voy a decir a tus papás mañana? por dios ** _, hasta Lincoln va a regañarme... chingada madre, eso me pasa por borracha...-_**

las demás escuchan a las dos mujeres pedirse perdón interminablemente y empezar a llorar mientras lo hacen, Ronna se escucha graciosa hablando en español e inglés mientras lo hace, y Lori comenta

.-clásica borrachera mexicana, si no hay golpes e insultos no estuvo buena jajajajaja.-

El juego se ha muerto, pero las hermanas siguen tomando y platicando, Lola y Ronna ya han caído dormidas, una al lado de la otra; Lana, Luan, Luna y Sam hacen un grupo y Lynn, Lucy y Lori están en otro, Lisa y Leni se van a dormir a la habitación de las niñas.

**Intermedio 1 - La historia de Luan y Luna**

Sam de nuevo interroga a su mujer

.-ok “hun”, ahora sí no tienes escapatoria, me vas a decir quién de tus hermanas fue la afortunada.-

Luna se sonríe maliciosa y le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro a Luan, que se sonríe pícara, Sam asiente

.-Lo sabía, tanto tiempo juntas y siendo como eres, Luan debe de haber sufrido tu asedio.-

Luan ríe

.-de hecho fui yo quien la estuvo molestando jajajaja...- la sorpresa se refleja en las caras de Sam y Lana

.- ...mamá acababa de darme “la plática”, pero la verdad estuve pensando tantos chistes sobre lo que me decía, que al final no entendí nada; me daba pena confesarlo y estuve molestando a Luna para que me explicara, Lori empezaba a ser popular en la escuela, así que estaba demasiado ocupada y creía que Leni no podría hablarme de eso, por lo que solo me quedaba preguntarle a mi mejor amiga y confidente.-

las rubias están esperando a que Luan prosiga con el relato, pero aquella ya no dice nada, Luna se sonríe y retoma donde su hermana se quedó

.-jajajajaja todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo intentó, entró al cuarto y se pegó a la pared como ratoncito asustado, yo no tenía ni idea y así se la pasó dos horas o más, al final se fue sin decir nada jajajajajajaja, al día siguiente fue lo mismo y así estuvo al menos una semana, yo sabía que quería decirme algo pero pensé que era muy grave, incluso empezaba a enojarme, ¿qué diablos hizo como para estar tanto tiempo así?; al fin el domingo en la noche se armó de valor y se sentó junto a mí en el suelo, me harté de tenerla ahí, mirándome sin atreverse y tuve que preguntarle yo, tartamudeaba tanto que pensé que había matado a alguien, así se veía de asustada; cuando pude entenderle casi me hago de la risa y ella estaba de lo más ofendida, pero tenía razón en algo, no era un tema para risa, creo que estuvimos hablando toda la noche y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era hora de ir a la escuela, teníamos unas ojeras enormes y por supuesto que mamá nos regañó...-

.- vaya que sí, yo me la pasé dormida todas las clases, no sé cómo es que ningún maestro me dijo nada.-

.- yo pensé que todo se había quedado ahí, pero claro que tenía que pasar lo menos esperado; una noche escuché que Luan salió del cuarto y pensé que habría ido al baño, solo que tardó demasiado, y cuando estaba por levantarme para ver si le había pasado algo, la escuché llegar corriendo y cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, después se tiró de cabeza a su cama y la sentí temblar, antes de que yo hiciera nada escuché pasos en el pasillo y las voces de mamá y papá, no supe que dijeron, pero después de un rato se fueron, Luan no había dejado de temblar, así que bajé y le pregunte que pasaba.-

.-lo que pasó fue que bajé por un vaso de agua y escuché unos ruidos que me sonaban algo raros, venían del cuarto de nuestros padres y tuve la “genial” idea de asomarme y los vi en plena faena, ¡brrrr!... todavía me acuerdo y me dan escalofríos...-

todas se ríen, incluida Luan, por supuesto que no es un recuerdo agradable, pero ya siendo adulta entiende la situación

.- jajajajajajaja ¡qué asco!...- dice Lana .- seguro que estarían encargando a Lily jajajajaja.-

Luna retoma

.- el caso es que bajé de mi cama para hablar con ella y estaba aterrada, por supuesto que el asunto la espantó y no sabía cómo reaccionar, me explicó todo con voz llorosa, pero me dijo que sintió algo raro en el estómago, y un poco más abajo, yo no quise averiguar y estuvimos platicando hasta que nos dio sueño y nos quedamos dormidas en su cama, al día siguiente nos levantamos como si nada y pensé que el asunto se habría olvidado del todo.-

Luan se recarga un poco en Luna y Sam se da cuenta, pero no dice nada, entiende que Luan recuerde este suceso y se ponga “nostálgica”, además no cree que intente nada frente a ella y Lana, la comediante continua

.-la verdad es que yo ya estaba como olla de presión y lo que vi solo empeoró todo; después escuché a Leni y Lori platicar sobre cómo tocarse y lo intentaba discretamente por las noches, pero tenía miedo de que Luna se diera cuenta y entonces me quedaba con las ganas, afortunadamente llegó la noche del concierto y ...-

.-seee...- corta Luna .- ... ese concierto fue muy bueno, todavía no sé cómo es que papá sobrevivió a esa noche, pero gracias a él pudimos ir, le pedí a Luan que fuera conmigo, la verdad es que ZZ-Top me pareció un grupo lo suficientemente tranquilo para que ella lo disfrutara y creo que no me equivoqué.-

.-desde entonces soy fan.- complementa Luan

.-cuando regresamos a casa, papá de inmediato cayó dormido, pero nosotras estábamos muy prendidas, tal vez demasiado, yo ya sabía que me gustaban las chicas, aunque no tenía idea si Lu estaba al tanto; yo fui a bañarme y Luan entró conmigo, solíamos estar juntas hasta para eso, mientras una hacia sus asuntos la otra esperaba o se bañaba y así, pero cuando empecé a desnudarme y ella hizo lo mismo, me sorprendí un poco; no esperaba que nos bañaríamos juntas, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez, solo que, cuando la vi desnuda, de pronto me di cuenta de que ya no éramos unas niñas, sus senos creciendo y las curvas de su trasero...-

Luna se calla y voltea a ver a Sam, la rubia la mira entre el asombro y la sonrisa, de verdad no se esperaba esta confesión tan detallada de aquella pregunta del juego, Luna de inmediato se disculpa

.- ...pe-perdón, “luv”, la verdad es que...-

.-no te preocupes “hun”...- Sam le sonríe .- ...este relato es más interesante de lo que yo esperaba.-

.- eeemmm... la verdad es que yo solo pensaba en bañarme rápido e irme...- continua Luan .- ... pero cuando me di cuenta de que Luna también se desnudaba, de nuevo me empecé a sentir “divertida” porque la veía hermosa; nos metimos a la regadera y al principio casi ni nos movíamos para no tocarnos, solo escuchaba el agua cayendo, y apenas hablábamos para pedirnos el jabón o el shampoo, una de esas veces estiré la mano para atrás para que me diera el jabón pero toqué su trasero, creo que brinqué tanto que perdí el equilibrio, me resbalé y traté de voltearme para intentar meter las manos, pero caí en los brazos de Luna, me abrazó mientras se ponía de rodillas para que no nos golpeáramos ambas y quedamos pegadas, cara a cara, me sentí tan bien, tan protegida y n-no pude evitarlo...-

.-¿el que?... ¿qué pasó?.- Lana casi grita mientras mira a sus hermanas que de nuevo están mirándose a los ojos, Sam carraspea y hace que rompan el contacto, Luan se voltea y Luna voltea a mirar a su esposa quien la mira sonriente

.-... la besé...-

.-¡WOAH!...-

(la voz alta de Lana hace que del otro grupo volteen a verla, aunque no con mucho interés, al parecer de aquel lado también hay una platica interesante)

.- fue algo que no he vuelto a sentir, s-supongo que fue por ser mi primer beso, pero lo que siguió... pe-perdón Sam, supongo que esta confesión es muy molesta para ti y...-

.-no Luan, no, te juro que lo entiendo, para nosotras las lesbianas es muy difícil poder ejercer la sexualidad, la verdad, yo no había hecho nada con nadie hasta que empecé a andar con mi “Loony”...- la rubia del mechón celeste mira amorosa a su pareja y esta le devuelve el gesto con un besito .- ...además, eso ya pasó, y no es como si fueras a quitármela ...¿o sí?.-

las rubias ríen y todo se tranquiliza, Luan continúa

.- en cuanto sentí ese beso ya no supe de mí, seguí besándola mientras acariciaba la espalda de Luna, ella solo me respondía el beso y me tenía abrazada, pero cuando bajé las manos a su trasero saltó...-

.- estaba asustada, me di cuenta que si me dejaba llevar ya no había camino de regreso, pero se sentía tan bien, confieso que me ganó la calentura y después de un rato, ya estábamos una sobre la otra restregando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro, sentía las “naranjitas” de Luan restregándose contra mi pecho liso y me daba envidia pero a la vez me calentaba como no tienen idea, seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos muy torpes hasta que Lori golpeó la puerta, casi me muero del susto jajajajajajajajaja.-

.-es cierto, yo me atraganté con mi propia lengua y empecé a toser como loca, ni siquiera me acuerdo como es que salimos del baño, creo que nos envolvimos como pudimos en batas y toallas y salimos corriendo mientras Lori nos regañaba por tardarnos tanto, pero en cuanto entramos al cuarto, de nuevo me prendí de su boca y nos tiramos en mi cama, Luna comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo ya no aguantaba más y tuve mi primer orgasmo, era tan bueno, empecé a reírme como tonta mientras luna me decía que me callara, jajajajajaja creo que también por eso me gusta tanto reírme, es un buen recuerdo de esa vez; luego ya no tenía caso detenerse, tuvimos una muy buena sesión de sexo, algo torpe, pero delicioso y muy intenso, creo que tuvimos que bañarnos de nuevo en la mañana de tanto que sudamos esa noche.-

.-Wow..., jamás pensé que ustedes lo hubieran hecho.-

.-bueno Lans, la verdad fue algo demasiado improvisado, pero nos volvió mucho más cercanas, ahora estaba segura de que Luna era la persona más confiable para mí, y pese a todos los conflictos que tuvimos, nada ha roto esa confianza.-

Lana las mira por un momento antes de empinarse la botella de cerveza y terminarla de un solo trago, luego vendrá un discreto eructo

.-perdón jejeje... oigan... siempre me pregunté... que se sentía hacerlo con una chica, digo... alguna vez las escuché hacerlo y, la verdad, m-me excitó, ¡n-no las e-estaba espiando, lo juro!... so-solo estaba ahí, en el lugar y el momento correctos y... perdón...-

la ruda rubia esta ruborizada, cree que ha cometido un gran error e intenta escapar, pero antes de que intente levantarse, una mano la detiene, la gemela apenas voltea para ver a Luna con una sonrisa diferente, Lana se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba e intenta zafarse

.-hey Lans, tranquila, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, es normal que sintieras esas cosas, supongo que estabas en plena adolescencia y ahí es cuando empiezas a sentir todo esto, adem...-

.-pero es que ahora comencé a sentirlas de nuevo, pensé que ya las había olvidado, pero al escucharlas a ti y a Luan yo... yo siempre quise intentarlo con Lola, pero en ese entonces ella era demasiado difícil... d-despúes pensé que era solo una idea tonta, yo era una niñita algo caliente y descontrolada, cuando crecí todo cambió, entre la escuela y el trabajo, las carreras y el taller, luego Michael... n-no crean que no soy feliz, lo amo y me encanta cog... digo, tener sexo con él, pero ahora...-

Luan se estira para tomarle la otra mano

.-tranquila hermana, ¿Quién dijo que tenías que dejarlo?, esto es como en Las Vegas, lo que pase aquí, se queda aquí, ¿o qué no somos familia?.-

Luna y Sam se miran entre ellas y sonríen con una mirada bastante sospechosa, Luan abraza a lana contra su generoso pecho mientras le dice

.-puedes ser del club, pero solo si de verdad estás convencida.-

.-¿eh? ¿Cuál club?.-

.-este que estoy inaugurando en este momento, no se me ocurre un nombre, pero podríamos ser “la hermandad de la almeja” o “las pussy-cats” o...-

.-¡cállate Luan! ...- dice Sam entre risas .- ...ni siquiera nos has preguntado si queremos ser parte de ...-

.-¡cómo! ¿no quieren?, pues qué pena, entonces solo seremos Lans y yo.-

.-hey sis, no dijimos que no queríamos, simplemente, no nos has preguntado.-

.-ok, hagámoslo formalmente, queridas Luna y Samantha, ¿les gustaría formar parte de este club de “apreciación del arte amatorio femenino”?.-

Luna se pone muy circunstancial

.-viendo las circunstancias en las que la invitación nos ha sido dirigida, y tomando en cuenta los términos y la calidad de los miembros, la honorable señora Samantha Loud-Sharp y yo, la también honorable Luna Loud-Sharp hemos decidido que... ¡aceptamos!.-

ambas se abalanzan sobre Lana y Luan y el cuarteto ríe alborozado, Luan mira a Lana y sin dudarlo le da un gran beso en la boca, Lana está muy sorprendida pero lo recibe, de pronto recuerda que no están sola y se separa para mirar a las demás, pero ya no están, quien sabe en qué momento fue que Lori, Lynn y Lucy abandonaron la habitación, Luan la abraza por la cintura y se le acerca coqueta

.-si buscas a alguien, Lucy y Lynn seguro están fumando afuera en el patio, en cuanto a Lori, estaba tan borracha que seguramente está en el baño vomitando, ¿quieres seguir con esto o me detengo?.-

.-¿detenerte? ¿por qué? ¿no somos un club? y la verdad, me muero por ver el programa del club.-

Lana apenas acaba de decir esto cuando su boca es atacada de nuevo por Luan, el beso es algo rudo pero muy caliente igual, se deja invadir por la lengua juguetona de la bromista al tiempo que unas manos comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo, sus tetas primero, y después hacia abajo, es fácil darse cuenta de que Luna y Sam se han unido a la fiesta, primero algo tímidas, despacio y por encima de la ropa, como esperando una protesta, pero cuando se dan cuenta de que no hay ninguna, se lanzan audaces comenzando por subir la playera y el brasier hasta las axilas, dejando unos bonitos senos pecosos al descubierto, la piel de Lana se revela muy blanca, contrastando con la marca de bronceado que muestra su rostro, brazos y parte del pecho, sus tetas se bambolean mientras sus pezones de un rosa muy claro empiezan a ponerse duros, La lengua de Luan ya ha empezado a bajar por el cuello de la rubia, quien gime bajito, se siente recostar en las piernas desnudas de alguien y apenas abre los ojos para ver a su hermana rockera, quien le sonríe y se agacha para besarla, Lana está perdiéndose en el placer que recibe cuando unos ágiles dedos comienzan a bajar su pantalón, se tensa lo suficiente como para que todo se detenga y las tres mujeres que la están acariciando, la miren, Luna le pregunta en voz baja

.-¿Qué pasa Lans? en cuanto nos digas, nos detendremos.-

.-n-no, no, de pronto sentí muy raro, perdón.-

ella misma será quien tome la cabeza de Luna para volver a probar sus labios mientras Sam recomienza la labor de quitar esos pantalones, le cuesta un poco de trabajo porque las caderas de la Rubia Loud son anchas, pero después de un segundo tirón logra zafarlos y bajarlos hasta las rodillas, la del mechón azul ríe bajito al ver que en lugar de unas pantys femeninas, Lana viste un boxer de algodón, que tiene una delatora mancha obscura en la entrepierna, al parecer la gemela “tomboy” ya estaba muy adelantada; Luan mientras tanto jugaba con los senos de su “hermanita” y bajaba despacio con la lengua hacia su vientre, lana comenzó a usar sus manos para tocar tímidamente los “melones” de Luna, que se separó de ella para decirle

.-¿quieres chuparlos? solo no me muerdas por favor.-

Lana asiente y Luna se levanta lo necesario para que la rubia se encuentre con el par de tetas pecosas frente a sus ojos, Lana pensaba que ella tenía muchas pecas en esa parte del cuerpo, pero los pechos de su hermana la superan ampliamente, incluso los pezones parecen unas pecas enormes ya que son del mismo color, la gemela no lo pensará mucho para prenderse de uno de ellos mientras pellizca el otro, Luna puja ante esta caricia inesperada y suplica

.-¡jmmhhh!... ¡La-Lanah!, ¡no tan fuerte!...-

la rubia no hace caso y sigue chupando y lamiendo las tetas de su hermana, Luan ya ha llegado al pubis de su hermana menor y pelea el derecho a lamer primero la entrepierna rubia con Sam, pero se miran a los ojos y entrecierran los ojos para acercarse lentamente hasta encontrase boca con boca; después de un leve morreo entre ambas, terminan de desnudar la parte inferior de Lana, Sam concede y Luan comienza a lamer ese coño mojado y cálido, Sam sube hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Luna y la besa, sus manos aterrizan en los senos de Lana y comienza a sobarlos; así estarán un buen rato mientras, poco a poco, van desnudándose, después cambian de posiciones, pero no dejan que la gemela escape, a fin de cuentas, es el centro de atención; después de que Luan la haga venirse, será el turno de Luna y después el de Sam; para cuando han terminado con ella, Lana se desmadeja en el suelo y comienza a quedarse dormida, le echarán encima un cobertor para que no pase frío, pero la acción continuará entre las otras, quienes recuerdan que por ahí está una maletita con juguetes dentro.

Afuera Lucy y Lynn han fumado a contento mientras intentan terminar con las cervezas restantes, y cuando el tabaco y el alcohol se les acaban, la plática comienza a espaciarse dando paso a silencios algo incómodos, no es que no tengan que decirse, simplemente la idea que les pasa por la cabeza a ambas les hace saltar los colores cada que cruzan las miradas

.- tengo frío.-

dice Lynn rompiendo el silencio, más por decir algo que por otra cosa, Lucy la mira de reojo y suelta una risita baja

.-jejejeje... ¿qué te detiene “Lynnette”?, no estamos en casa, pero sabes que cuando quieras acercarte solo necesitas pedirlo, nunca me he negado a nada.-

.-pe-pero... ¿aquí? alguien puede escucharnos, o vernos... a-además... ha-hace frío y...-

.-espera un momento, ¿escuchas eso?...- Lynn la mira confundida .- ... exacto, nadie grita, ni hay gente corriendo dentro ni nada, ¿tú crees que Luna no está haciendo algo con Sam? la pregunta en el juego solo fue un pretexto para que la loca de tu hermana se desnudara, yo no soy Lisa, pero seguro que la que tuvo sexo con Luna fue Luan; para mí fue fácil saber que era ella, solo piensalo, Lori y Leni están fuera porque son más grandes que ella y porque vivían pensado en chicos todo el tiempo, tal vez en tiempos de mamá fuera tabú ser lesbiana, pero ahora no; tú no podías ser, desde siempre estuve al pendiente de ti y si no podía controlarte afuera, al menos en casa sí; y las demás quedan descartadas porque eran muy chicas, Luna no es un monstruo; de todas formas y aunque hubiera querido, yo no iba a dejar que te tocara, eres solo mía ¿sabes? ...- 

Lynn se sonríe, ella no lo diría ni muerta, pero ese lado posesivo de Lucy le gusta, esa fue una de las causas de que ambas se divorciaran, pasaban más tiempo juntas que con sus respectivos maridos

.- ... y yo tampoco dejé que me tocara, porque sabes que nadie más que tú puede hacerlo.-

.-¿alguna vez lo intentó?.-

.-no, Luna no es una maniática sexual, pero creo que ella y Lincoln, se sentían igual; piénsalo, rodeados de mujeres bellas y descuidadas...- aquí Lucy le guiña un ojo a su hermana .- ...en una casa de poco espacio y con un solo baño, incluso a ella le fue mil veces mejor que a él porque era una de nosotras, podía entrar al baño mientras nos bañábamos, a las habitaciones mientras nos cambiábamos, y en los vestidores de las tiendas o los de las albercas, eso seguro fue un festival de carne para ella, aunque solo pudiera observarnos; seguro era mucho mejor que para Link, él solo podía ver un poco accidentalmente o por descuido.-

.-no sé cómo es que no se volvió loco, aunque yo tenía miedo de otra cosa, sobre todo con Clyde a su lado todo el tiempo, mucho tiempo pensé que era gay como sus padres y que Lincoln se volvería así también jajajajaja, pero era una niña tonta en ese tiempo y...-

.-¿y cuando dejaste de ser tonta Lynn? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡no, no es cierto! jajajajajaja ¡no es cierto!.-

Lynn amaga con darle unos golpes a su hermana y ambas se abrazan mientras ríen, se van calmando poco a poco hasta que de nuevo se hace el silencio, pero ahora ya no importa, están frente a frente, y despacio, se acercan hasta besarse, las manos se dan ciertas libertades por encima de la ropa mientras las respiraciones se agitan, cuando Lucy se despega para morder el cuello de su hermana, Lynn la detiene

.-espe... espera un poco Luce... ya sé que tú puedes desnudarte en la calle a medio día, pero yo me siento algo nerviosa,¿ te parece si buscamos un rincón en la casa?, aunque sea en la cocina, te juro que no haré ruido si tú tampoco lo haces, pero vamos adentro... ¿por favor?.-

Lynn ha aprendido a hacer una cara de cachorro tan eficaz, que Lucy no tiene más remedio que aceptar, así que ambas se levantan y entran, Lucy de inmediato ataca a su hermana y comienza a meterle la mano indiscriminadamente, Lynn se tapa la boca y se deja hacer, a pesar de su forma de ser, enérgica y dinámica, siempre le cede la iniciativa en este campo a Lucy.

Lori había dejado la que fuera su habitación demasiado alcoholizada, iba rumbo al baño a darle salida a toda la cerveza que se había tomado la última hora, dejaba a sus hermanas en mejor estado que ella, pero eso no le importaba, la velada había sido muy divertida y más informativa aun, ya lo que pasara después no era asunto suyo, le pareció extraño tardarse tanto en llegar al baño hasta que dio con la puerta, entró y a tientas encendió la Luz, un momento, ese no era el baño, hay una cama y un hombre acostado, quien se levanta y muestra el pecho desnudo con una pelusilla blanca

.-¿Lori?.-

.-¿Lin-¡hic!-Lincoln?.-

.-¿qué dia-burp-blos...? ¿estás buscando algo?.-

.-jejeje... n-no... no... cre-creo que me equivoqué de pue-hic-...puerta.-

Lincoln se incorpora y Lori casi se queda bizca por la impresión, él está solo vestido con sus boxers de algodón, y muy posiblemente sea el alcohol, pero su “hermanito” dejó de serlo y ahora ve ante ella a un atractivo hombre, Lincoln se acerca a ella

.-¿estás bien Lori?.-

.-s-sí Lin-Linky... sí; oye ¿cuándo te volviste un hombre tan guapo?... en cuanto me fui to-todos crecieron muy rapi-hic- rápido.-

.-¿gua-guapo? nooo... soy el de siempre, so-solo crecí un poco.-

Lori se acerca y se recarga en su hermano mientras le pasa la punta del dedo índice por el pecho

.-vamos Linky, eres muy guapo... co-con razón Lola está molesta, la hubieras visto, ce-hic-lando a su hermano mayor... jajajajaja yo hubiera jurado que le gus-gustas.-

.-¿de que-burp-... estás hablando Lori?.-

.-es ciertooo... –hic- cierto, no estabas con noso-nosotras, estábamos jugando verdad o re-reto y Lola le preguntó a Ronna si eras bueno en -hic- la cama y se pelearon... espera un mo-momento...-

Lincoln rodea a su hermana mayor con el brazo, lo que hace que esta se estremezca totalmente, la hace sentarse en la cama junto a él y ella continúa

.- ...ya recuerdo, Ronna dijo que eras muy –hic- bueno y que eras grande... ¿eres grande Link?.-

Lincoln se ríe apenado negando

.-mi esposa es algo... algo presumida cuando la... -burp- perdón, presumida sí, pero solo cuando la molestan, yo no diría que... yo no...-

Lori mira hacia abajo, donde, al parecer, el contacto con ella empieza a hacer algún efecto, aparece una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de la rubia, quien balbucea confundida

.-no puede –hic- no puede ser... eso es...- levanta la vista para ver a su hermano .- ...¿eso es tu... es tu...-

.-¿Qué cosa?... ¡oh por di-dios!...- Lincoln se tapa con el cobertor .- per-perdón Lori, yo... yo no sé qué pasó... n-no...-

.-jajajajaja.. pero yo s-hic-sí sé que pasa Linky... vaya, mi cu-cuñadita tiene de qué pre-presumir... ¡o-oyeeee!... no me digas que –hic- que yo hice e-eso... ¡eres un cochino twe-hic-twerp!... jejejejeje... pero yo, yo podría ha-hic-cer una exce... ese.. excepción-eso-, una excepción a la –hic- regla.-

.-¿qué?, estas dicendo que... que tú y... yo...? .-

Lori mira a su hermano con ojos lujuriosos y se pasa la lengua por los labios en un gesto que quiere ser seductor, Lincoln no está sobrio tampoco pero algo menos borracho que su hermana es seguro, ciertas ideas de adolescente le bailan frente a los ojos, pero su juicio se impone en ese momento y niega con la cabeza, Lori no hace caso y lo abraza plantándole un violento beso francés, el peliblanco no alcanza a defenderse cuando Lori ya ha metido la mano en sus boxers para sacar el miembro de su hermano, que va ganando en tamaño por la manipulación de que es objeto, la rubia se separa para voltear hacia abajo y quedarse muda, ¡es grande!, lo que más la sorprende es que todavía no está totalmente duro, Lincoln aprovecha el momento para salir de debajo de su hermana y soltar su pene, el cual guarda de inmediato

.-¡hey Linky! ¿Qué te pasa?...-

.-no Lori ¿qué diablos te pasa a ti? ¿te das cuenta de lo que quieres hacer? ¡somos hermanos!.-

Lori se levanta enojada y le da una cachetada

.-ya lo sabía, eres un marica... te estoy ofreciendo algo que siempre quisiste, pero ya veo que has perdido los... ¡bah! ¡jódete!.-

Lori sale de la habitación y se va rumbo al baño tambaleándose, Lincoln se sienta en su cama sobándose la cara, definitivamente su hermana está loca; se pone el pantalón y baja a ver si todavía queda cerveza en la cocina, al pasar mira que en el sofá de la sala están Lucy y Lynn dormidas, con un viejo cobertor encima, va a la cocina y encuentra apenas un par de botellas en el refrigerador, las toma y destapa una, la cual se toma de corrido, después de respirar lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, destapa la otra y hace lo mismo, eructa ruidosamente y sube de nuevo, cuando se dirige a la que solía ser su habitación, escucha un ruido que viene del baño, cuya puerta está semi abierta, y va a averiguar que pasa, se asoma por la rendija y mira a Lori en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza y maldiciendo, él entra de inmediato para ayudarla

.-¡Lori! ¿estás bien?.-

.-no, no sé cómo demonios me caí... so-solo me agaché a vomitar y... ayúdame tonto...-

Lincoln obedece y pronto Lori está sentada sobre la tapa del baño mientras su hermano le revisa la cabeza

.- pues no veo nada y no creo que se te haga un chichón, ¿quieres que te ayude a otra cosa?.-

.-Linky, ¿me llevarías a la habitación de Lola y Lana?, en la mía hay mu-muchas mujeres borra-hic-chas roncando y no... no quiero aguantar-burp-las.-

.-te ayudaré a llegar, pero no creo poder cargarte, yo también estoy algo borracho.-

.-jajajaja mi hermanito está borracho... -hic- está bien, va-vamos.-

Lincoln se acerca a su hermana y le pasa una mano por la cintura y ella le pasa el brazo por el cuello, apenas alcanza porque ahora él es más alto, y técnicamente se deja arrastrar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que era de las gemelas, ahí no hay nadie y Lori dice que podrá dormir sin problemas; Lincoln la acerca a la cama de Lola y la rubia se le cuelga del cuello arrastrándolo con ella, el queda encima y Lori ríe boba

.-jujujuju... ¡que audaz eres Linky! hace rato no querías tocarme y ahora ya estás sobre mí, venga, acaba conmigo.-

y se abre la blusa de la pijama mostrándole las tetas, que a decir verdad, se ven espectaculares, Lori es una mujer bastante admirada y deseada por varios amigos y vecinos, Bobby recibe bastantes bromas y felicitaciones por ser tan afortunado, (ella no lo sabe, pero en el ranking de milfs de la escuela de su hijo, está en el “top 3”), Lincoln las mira atontado mientras que todas las escenas y fantasías que tenía de adolescente pasan por su mente de nuevo, recuerda visiones fugaces de su hermana mayor en bikini, de cómo espiaba lo más posible debajo de la casi minifalda de golfista o las contadísimas veces que llegó a verla desnuda al salir del baño o al pasar por su puerta mal cerrada; incluso recuerda, como si fuera un sueño divino, la noche en que la escuchó masturbándose mientras hablaba con Bobby por teléfono, todo esto lo enciende y hace que una erección se anuncie dentro de su pantalón, La rubia lo siente y de nuevo lo jala para besarlo, Lincoln siente las tetas de su hermana contra su pecho desnudo y la piel fría, pero al entrar en contacto el contacto con los dos botones duros, lo hacen estallar; se deja caer respondiendo a la caricia y ahora sus manos son las que recorren el cuerpo femenino, ella se estremece y lo incita, empujando hacia arriba con la cadera y haciendo de su lengua un arma para atacar la boca de su hermano, el peliblanco está ya completamente duro y se restriega contra la entrepierna de Lori respondiendo a sus impulsos, entonces ella lo detiene un momento y comienza a hacer por quitarle el pantalón y él hace lo mismo por su hermana, no han dejado de restregarse la cara y las bocas en tanto se desnudan y cuando ya están sin ninguna prenda, Lori abre las piernas totalmente, ella tiene ahí un horno de fragua que exige ser alimentado con la más grande barra de acero que exista y esa está justo al entrar; Lincoln apenas comprueba dónde está la entrada y hunde sin miramientos su gran herramienta dentro de su hermana, quien bufa complacida, .-¡carajo!... ¡de verdad es un gran hombre!.- piensa sorprendida, pero ahora no hay demasiado tiempo para pensar porque Lincoln entra y sale de ella con fuerza, duele un poco, pero el placer se impone y la Loud mayor solo se deja coger mientras puja bajito, entre sus piernas, un pistón salía y entraba cada vez con mayor velocidad, Lincoln dejaba la vida y parte de su cordura en el trabajo de taladrar a su hermana mayor, el alcohol le nublaba la mente lo suficiente como para que sólo viera frente a él un cuerpo apetecible de buenas tetas y caderas anchas, de nalgas generosas que ahora apretaba como poseído mientras daba grandes golpes con la cadera en tanto que escuchaba repetir su nombre entre gemidos

**.-¡S-SÍ LINKY-Y-Y!... ¡A-A-A-A-AAAAHHH!... DA-A-AME MA-A-AS... ¡U-U-U-U-UUUHHH!... ¡MÉ-TE-LA TO-DA HER-MA-NI-TO-O-OHH!...-**

esto solo hizo que el peliblanco arreciara la fuerza con la que embestía el coño rubio frente a él, Lori de pronto cerró las piernas alrededor de la cintura fraterna y comenzó a dejarse ir en un orgasmo fuerte y riquísimo, sus ojos en blanco daban fe de la intensidad del mismo, mientras que Lincoln seguía entrando y saliendo tan fuerte y rápido como ese apretón le permitía, se dobló sobre Lori al tiempo que bufaba, ya venía, era enorme... y cuando Lori apenas recuperaba el aliento, él comenzó a disparar carga tras carga de leche dentro del útero de ella, hirviente, haciendo que todo dentro de ella subiera de temperatura, La rubia sentía como la inundaba por dentro, y esa calidez, aunada a que él seguía entrando y saliendo como poseído, la hizo tener un segundo orgasmo; ambos siguieron pujando y moviéndose por un rato más, queriendo alargar la sesión, pero tanto vaivén comenzó a afectar el estómago de Lincoln, quien se levantó corriendo cuando una arcada le avisó que el vómito era inminente, corrió al baño y Lori solo sonrió mientras decía

.-¡woah!... que bueno....-

y cayó dormida. Lincoln estuvo vomitando largamente en el baño, se sentía muy mareado y le dolía todo, tuvo que hincarse para poder sacar todo, apenas pudo medio levantarse para enjuagarse la boca y cuando terminó, cayó aparatosamente y ya no pudo levantarse, se arrastró hasta su antiguo cuarto y ni siquiera subió a la cama, se quedó tirado en el suelo; cuando empezó a roncar, parecía que la noche de todos terminaría ahí, pero unos momentos después, se escucharon por el pasillo algunas voces que cuchicheaban

.-¿viste eso? ¡es enorme!.-

.-¿Qué importa lo que ví, ¡lo que escuché!.-

.-ya me imagino como lo hacen cuando están solos, que escandalosos.-

.-quiero verlo de nuevo.-

.-¡Lupe!.-

.-¿qué? no es como si quisiera tocarlo, simplemente creo que vimos mal, no puede ser tan grande.-

.-con razón tia Lynn dice que...-

.-¡¡Rita!!.-

.-¿yo qué? es lo que ella dice, además, tía Lucy dice lo mismo.-

.- bu-bueno, a callar, nadie hará nada aquí, Ronna y Linky se merecen algo de privacidad, no importa que tan descuidados hayan sido, si decimos algo, estarán muy avergonzados y no creo que sea nada bueno.-

.-está bien... ok, de acuerdo.-

las dos menores entran de nuevo al cuarto de Lily, mientras esta mira la puerta de Lincoln, no está cerrada del todo, entonces va rápido a asomarse y lo mira en el suelo dormido y desnudo, se sonroja totalmente, pero se echa la carrerita para echarle encima el cobertor de la cama, apenas alcanza a ver la entrepierna de su hermano mayor por debajo y confirma sus sospechas, al regresar las niñas la miran expectantes, Lily solo abre las manos hasta cierta distancia y dice

.-no, no vimos mal.-

\---------------------

segundo capítulo de este nuevo fanfic, espero que les esté gustando

Gracias por leerlo y por favor comenten

¡¡¡POR PIEDAAAAAD!!!


	3. Amnesia...

El ruido en la vieja casa Loud comenzó algo tarde, aunque era obvio dado la hora a la que la mayoría se había dormido. Algunos niños jugaban en la habitación donde dormían mientras los mayorcitos ya estaban abajo, viendo televisión o buscando algo rápido para comer. El abuelo Loud se levantó al escuchar algo de ruido en su cocina, esos eran sus dominios y se preocupaba por defenderlos, además de que estaba preocupado de que alguien rompiera un plato o un vaso, al llegar ahí respiró aliviado al ver a Lily, Rita Lee y Lupe preparando un enorme bowl de masa para hot cakes; ahí estaban también Jimmy y Bowie, platicándole a sus primas y tía, el susto que Lucy les había dado anoche (omitiendo ciertos detalles, por supuesto); ese mini-grupo se llevaba bien dado lo cercanos que eran en edad, Lupe estaba con 17 recién cumplidos mientras que los otros tres estaban en sus 16; las chicas estaban extrañadas de no haberse enterado de nada antes de los gritos, pero era más que obvio, dado que estaban muy ocupadas contándose chismes con música de moda al fondo (sin mencionar las cervezas de contrabando), además, si la tía Lucy estaba a cargo del susto, ni los propios fantasmas de la casa se enteraron de nada, así de sigilosa era ella.

Poco a poco empezaron a bajar los demás niños, acompañados de sus madres; Lucy y Lynn subieron a ponerse ropa de calle y aprovecharon para pastorear al "cancerbero", lo cual fue algo difícil porque el trío se negaba a levantarse y estuvieron a punto de atrincherarse en la habitación en la que habían dormido, pero la fuerza de Lynn pudo más y hubieron de rendirse; Bobby y Calíope bajaron juntos y Lincoln Jr. los seguía, Ronna caminaba detrás de ellos con un aspecto poco saludable, se sentía doblemente mal por la cruda y la culpa; Lola y Lana venían platicando y cargaban cada una a su respectivo retoño, y así fueron bajando todos de a poco hasta que solo faltaban dos, cuya ausencia fue muy notoria.

Lori se levantó de golpe cuando escuchó un grito que la llamaba desde la escalera, la cabeza le dolía y el sol era la peor maldición a la que recordara haberse expuesto, tenía la boca pastosa y le sabía a cobre, definitivamente no debía de tomar sin que su marido estuviera presente, se extrañó de encontrarse sola en la habitación de las gemelas, pero fue más extraño encontrarse desnuda...

—carajo... espero no haber hecho ninguna tontería anoche...—

pensó mientras se tambaleaba buscando su ropa, se la puso como bien pudo y enfiló rumbo al baño, que para su suerte, no estaba ocupado, se enjuagó la boca y en cuanto se volteó para salir, sus intestinos crujieron bastante ruidosamente, al tiempo que toda la porquería almacenada en ellos, empezó a empujar; la rubia se sentó en el inodoro lo más rápido que pudo y de pronto, un infierno fue liberado por su trasero desde lo más profundo de sus ser, Lori casi lloraba mientras se vaciaba en un chorro fétido y ardiente que la torturaba, se sentía mareada y el olor la hacía querer vomitar, cosa que apenas evitó. Así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que alguien tocó la puerta

— ¿estás bien, hija?—

— s-sí mamá... a-ahora bajo... (¡OH-POR-DIOS!)...—

— si necesitas algo solo pídelo... o llama a mi celular... —

Lori se hubiera sentido peor aún si hubiera visto el rostro de su madre, quien aguantaba la risa y se alejaba tan rápido como podía y atravesaba el pasillo para ver si su hijo estaba en su antiguo cuarto; en algún momento de la madrugada, Lincoln despertó para encontrarse en el suelo y había subido a su cama, que fue donde lo encontró su madre

— Lincoln, levántate por favor, ya empezamos a desayunar y solo faltas tú...— el peliblanco se incorpora un poco y asiente — ...conste que yo te avisé, si haces que venga tu mujer, estarás quejándote todo el día—

eso fue suficiente para que Lincoln despertara, le dolía la cabeza como si Luna hubiera tocado un concierto en sus oídos y tenía un amargo regusto en el paladar, mezclar cerveza nunca fue una buena idea y este despertar era la razón por la que no lo era; Lincoln se levantó encontrándose desnudo y pensó que posiblemente intentó algo anoche pero que su borrachera le impidió terminarlo, y aunque tenía un par de imágenes borrosas para probarlo, no recordaba lo suficiente como para apoyarlo, así que lo catalogó como un "sueño alcohólico confuso" y dejó por la paz el asunto, buscó entre la ropa vieja que tenía en esa habitación por si algo le quedara mientras se cambiaba y encontró unas bermudas y una sudadera, y así vestido, salió de la habitación hacia el baño, justo en ese momento salía Lori con cara de muerta en vida y agarrándose el estómago

— buenos d... ¡por dios Lori!, ¿Qué te pasó? —

— buenos días Link, yo te recomendaría que no entraras ahí por el momento—

— vamos, ¿Qué tan terrible puede s...? —

el peliblanco estuvo a punto de vomitar apenas llegando a la puerta, el olor era tan asqueroso que él no recordaba nada que lo hubiera hecho sentir arcadas de esa forma, desgraciadamente no podría aguantarse el vómito por mucho tiempo, así que tuvo que resignarse y entró, en ese momento ese baño era una sala de tortura, Lincoln sintió como le lloraban los ojos y de inmediato vomitó, desgraciadamente ya no tenía nada en el estómago debido a que en la madrugada se había vaciado, de modo que solo bilis y dolor eran el producto de esas contracciones estomacales, cuando estuvo convencido de que nada más saldría de ahí, salió corriendo como poseído mientras maldecía a su hermana mayor casi tanto como aquella remota ocasión en la que ella rompiera su visor de videojuegos, después llamó a su mujer desde arriba de la escalera para preguntarle donde estaba la mochila con la ropa, y en cuanto recibió la información, corrió a cambiarse, Lori salía de esa habitación justo en ese momento, se cruzaron las miradas de los hermanos, que reconocieron la cara de "crudeza", uno en el otro; la resaca se anunciaba espantosa en ambos rostros, y uno y otro se compadecieron entre sí; Lincoln entró a vestirse con algo más propio y Limpio, pero ya vestido y a punto de salir de ese cuarto, vio un montón de ropa que le pareció familiar, se acercó para reconocer la ropa que vestía el día anterior; extrañado lo levantó para hacer una mueca de asco, apestaba a alcohol y a algo más, entonces buscó una bolsa de plástico, envolvió todo ello para meterlo en su mochila y bajó para ver si podía comer algo de lo que estuviesen preparando.

Los niños ya habían desayunado y se separaron en grupos para hacer actividades varias, los adultos aún estaban sentados en el comedor, haciendo sobremesa, la mayoría tenía una cara que denotaba los restos de la borrachera de la noche anterior, aunque unos se veían más contentos que otros; Lola ya había pasado por la indignidad del interrogatorio sobre sus golpes y Ronna se había disculpado mil veces de nuevo; Luan hacía chistes de doble sentido por lo bajo, haciendo que Lana se sonrojara y Luna y Sam rieran disimuladamente; Lucy y Lynn estaban hombro con hombro tomando jugo y mirando mal disimuladamente y alternando, ya fuera a Lola y Ronna o al otro grupito, el cual tenía un aire de complicidad sobre algo que ellas adivinaban, pero que tenían flojera de preguntar; Leni escuchaba pacientemente a Lori, quien entre bocado y bocado, le explicaba sobre el significado de ** _"la cruz",_** ahora entendía por qué los Casagrande se referían a la resaca de esa forma, su cercanía fonética a la palabra **_"cruda"_** y hacer la similitud con la cruz de cristo, esos mexicanos eran muy ingeniosos, — y muy irrespetuosos — opinaba la modista; Lincoln, que estaba un grado menos mal que su hermana mayor, la escuchaba también mientras comía unos pocos hot cakes y jugo de naranja, ya recuperado del horrible episodio por el que apenas había pasado; la familia estaba más o menos en su estado normal de domingo.

Ya en la tarde, y después de comer de nuevo hamburguesas y carne asada, los Loud comenzaron a abandonar la casa paterna para irse a sus respectivas moradas; como todos vivían relativamente cerca, no había tanto problema con respecto al traslado; solo Lori tenía que hacer un viaje más o menos largo y con ella irían Luna y Sam junto con sus hijos, ya que tienen que tomar un avión a primera hora, en la casa solo quedan Leni con Rita Lee, ellas regresarán a la ciudad al día siguiente, Lily y Lisa se quedan con ellas y sus padres.

Lincoln subió a su camioneta junto con su mujer y su hijo, y detrás subieron los niños de Clyde, Lincoln pasaría a dejar a los niños a su casa y después ellos enfilarían a la suya; el peliblanco ya estaba mucho más repuesto de la resaca pero aún tenía un dolorcillo de cabeza, venía platicando con su mujer sobre el incidente entre ella y Lola

— ...¿entonces le diste justo en la nariz y no respondió? —

— es que no pudo... hay Linky, que pena me dio, la pobrecita me miraba con los ojos perdidos antes de que le diera los otros dos, hasta pensé que le había tirado un diente jejejeje... espero que Mark no nos demande por romperle a su "muñequita de porcelana" —

— yo espero que Lola no lo haga, aunque ha cambiado bastante desde que dejó de ser "Miss Michigan"; creo que antes de casarse lo hubiera hecho aunque nos dejara quebrados en el proceso —

la pareja se mira un momento antes de reír por unos instantes; después de dejar a los niños de Clyde y rechazar una cena, el matrimonio Loud-Santiago llega a su casa.

El Lunes llega como un día más de trabajo, Lori despierta apenas al segundo pitido de la alarma y se levanta sin problemas, no es que haya tenido una excelente noche de todos modos, y sus sueños tampoco fueron los mejores, — ¡maldita resaca!— piensa ella mientras va caminando hacia el baño, afortunadamente ya no tiene que esperar ni nada parecido, su habitación tiene un gran baño de lujo totalmente equipado; Lori siente un ardor leve mientras orina, así que, al acabar, y después de limpiarse con sumo cuidado, tiene el "atrevimiento" de sentarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que está en la pared, puede ver una zona roja, aunque no demasiado, entre los labios mayores y algo un poco más a la entrada de la vagina; esto la alarma, ¿es solo una irritación o acaso es una infección? la rubia entra en pánico, ¿cómo? ¿de dónde?, de inmediato toma su celular y marca un número de su larga lista de contactos

— ¿bueno...?— le contesta una voz algo adormilada y ronca

— ¿hola?... hola Deb, perdón que te moleste a esta hora —

— ¿Lori?... no te preocupes, estaba por levantarme de todas formas, aunque me extraña que me marques a esta hora—

— disculpa Deb, es que necesito verte lo más temprano posible—

— ¿te pasa algo? es...—

— ¿te puedo ver en el consultorio? estoy muy preocupada y...—

— está bien, cálmate, ¿puedes decirme algo ahora?—

— hace un momento que fui al baño noté un pequeño ardor, me revisé en el espejo y creo que tengo una infección o algo así, es rojo y...—

— ¿te arde mucho o te duele? ¿hay supuración o llagas?—

— n-no... no, solo es la irritación y algo de ardor—

— mmmmm... ven a verme a las 9, supongo que puedo mover mi primera cita si es que está ocupada, por ahora solo lávate con agua y sécate con un paño de algodón sin color, procura no usar nada sintético y nada de automedicarse, te veo al rato—

— e-está bien—

la rubia escuchó el término de la llamada y se dispuso a hacer lo que le indicaron; una vez lista, bajó para encargarse de sus hijos, pero ambos ya desayunaban, Lupe estaba metida de cabeza en su celular mientras mordisqueaba un pan con mantequilla de maní y jalea, Bobby comía cereal de chocolate con leche, la madre suspiró aliviada, al menos no tendría que ocuparse de eso el día de hoy, volteó extrañada cuando su hija levantó la cara para preguntarle

— ¿dormiste bien mamá? te ves terrible—

Lori se sentó con cuidado en la silla de al lado de su hija — no cariño, la verdad es que dormí muy mal, tu padre me tiene dicho que no beba demasiado en las fiestas y ya viste el porqué, pero tenía que juntarme con mis hermanas...—

— la verdad es que la fiesta fue muy divertida, aunque seguro tú te la pasaste mejor, o al menos es lo que le escuché a las demás—

— Bobby, hijito, por favor ve por tus cosas para la escuela, no quiero que me salgas con que se te olvidó algo, como de costumbre—

— sí mamá—

responde el niño y se va rumbo a su habitación, Lori le toma un pan a su hija y lo muerde con hambre, después de ver ese bocado, Lupe decide no enfadarse con su madre por meter su mano en el plato, Lori mastica un poco y le comenta a su hija

— tus tías siguen siendo unas niñas tontas, pero la verdad todo fue muy divertido hasta que Lola lo echó todo por la borda—

— ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó? nosotras no nos enteramos demasiado de su "reunión de brujas"—

— mira niña...—

— así le dijo Lily—

Lori se sonríe y se acaba de un bocado el trozo de pan que tiene en la mano

— la verdad es que estábamos ya bastante borrachas y empezamos a jugar una especie de verdad o reto, pero muy fuerte; Ronna y Lola se estuvieron "picando la cresta" hasta que la "princesita" no se aguantó y le dijo **_"cometacos"_** a Ronna y ya sabes, para las pulgas de la otra, le dio dos y seguro le rompió la nariz, solo espero que ni ella ni su marido empiecen con demandas y esas tonterías—

— ¡wooooaaahh!... caray, yo siempre me pierdo la acción, le dije a Lily que nos pegáramos con ustedes, pero...—

— ni yo ni nadie las hubiéramos dejado quedarse, al menos no a ti o a Rita—

— ash...— dice la niña con fastidio

Lori mira el reloj de la cocina y se levanta mientras arrea a sus hijos hacia la puerta, ya es hora de que se vayan a la escuela, ambos salen después de despedirse y se marchan a la esquina donde pasa el autobús, Lori los mira hasta donde se pierden de su vista y después entra a su casa, entra de nuevo a la cocina y comienza a preparar café.

Debra Fielding, mujer morena de mediana edad, camina los últimos metros de pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio, hoy es un día "ligero" porque no tiene que ir al hospital, únicamente tiene trabajo aquí. Al entrar, pide la agenda a su secretaria y revisa los horarios, después de un momento escucha que alguien se aclara la garganta y se voltea para ver a Lori Loud, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera

— hola Lori, puedes pasar—

Ya dentro del consultorio, la doctora se pone una bata corta y se sienta detrás del escritorio, Lori se sienta frente a ella y por un momento quedan en silencio, Debra se inclina a mirarla y le pregunta

— está bien Lori, no creo que tengas un pulpo ahí debajo, así que, por favor, quita esa cara—

la rubia no puede evitar sonreír

— la vez que pesqué a Lincoln viendo ese programa casi lo mato, pero después estaba muerta de la risa... jajajajajaja... aún ahora me hace gracia—

Lori conoció a Debra en la universidad, donde una estudiaba administración y la otra medicina; miembros del mismo equipo deportivo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntas y eran buenas amigas desde entonces; ahora era una de las pocas personas en quien Lori confiaba, tanto, que todo tipo de enfermedades eran tratadas por ella, aunque su especialidad era la gineco-obstetricia.

— muy bien amiga, ahora, vamos a la "silla de torturas"—

ambas se dirigen a una puerta que da a otro pequeño cuarto, donde está un moderno sillón ginecológico y una mesa con instrumental a su lado; Lori se va detrás del biombo y se quita la ropa interior, regresa para ver a su amiga vestida con gorro quirúrgico, cubre bocas, lentes protectores y bata larga; la rubia se sienta en el sillón de exploración y se recarga, Debra maneja el control para acomodar el sillón para el procedimiento, y al tener la posición correcta, se sienta frente a su amiga, se pone los guantes y se mete entre sus piernas. La revisión será rápida e indolora, aunque la paciente se queje de lo frio del "pato", intente platicar para calmar los nervios o se estremezca cuando siente que le untan algo; una vez terminado el examen, la doctora sale de su escondite, se levanta y se quita los guantes, haciendo de ellos una bolita uno dentro del otro y tirándolos a un bote de basura de pedal; luego pone el sillón en su posición normal y le dice a su amiga

— ya te puedes bajar, te espero del otro lado—

Lori va de nuevo detrás del biombo, donde se pone sus pantys, y después de tomar un poco de gel anti bacterial, regresa a la oficina, donde Debra escribe en un block de recetas

— entonces, ¿Qué tengo?—

— nada, solo una irritación; toma, aquí está la receta de la pomada, es solo por dos días o hasta que desaparezca la rozadura. Disculpa que no la tenga, pero no ha venido el agente de ese laboratorio, pero toma estas... — le da una cajita de anticonceptivos — ... y ya sabes, mantente fresca, no uses ropa interior sintética mientras tanto y nada de sexo...— la morena le extiende el papel con una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño —... si fueras más cuidadosa para montarte, esto no habría sucedido... — Lori se sonríe algo nerviosa y toma la receta —... y no te preocupes por el pago nena, si me invitas a comer quedaremos a mano, me hace falta ponerme al día con los chismes, ¿nos vemos en la tarde?—

— ¡cla-claro, claro! voy a la oficina y a medio día te llamo ¿está bien?—

—perfecto, un gusto verte Lori, ¡chau!—

Lori sale del consultorio con una gran pregunta en la mente, pero sin tiempo para responderla; mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya va tarde para algunos asuntos que requieren su atención en la oficina, y en cuanto sube a su camioneta, el celular comienza a sonar.

Ese día y los siguientes, pasan casi automáticos para la mayor de los Loud, lo único que realmente la preocupa es esa irritación, las palabras de Debra fueron muy claras pese a su expresión, pero ¿Cómo?, Bobby tenía una semana ausente y ella no lo engañó jamás, lo amaba y él la tenía más que contenta en el aspecto sexual, ni siquiera había salido de su casa, solo el fin de sema... por supuesto, ese día se había emborrachado a morir y recordaba los "juguetitos" que sacaron antes de la pelea, por lo demás, creía perfectamente capaces a sus hermanas de haberle hecho algo mientras estaba dormida, aunque no esperaba algo así.

La rubia comenzó a llamar a sus hermanas para sondearlas, quería ver si preguntando sobre esa noche alguna caía, y aunque se enteró de cosas que hubiera preferido ignorar, nadie supo de ella después de la pelea; solo faltaba preguntarle a Lola, a Lincoln y a Ronnie Ann, pero el martes en la noche Bobby llamó para decirle que regresaba, esto hizo que Lori se olvidara de todo el asunto, a final de cuentas la irritación ya no estaba esa mañana, así que prefirió dejar todo por la paz y subió a sus hijos a la camioneta para ir a recoger a su marido.

El aeropuerto de Detroit es siempre un hervidero de gente y esa tarde no lo era menos, Lori se hizo de un Lugar a un costado de la salida de pasajeros y desde ahí miraba como la puerta vomitaba personas y rostros anónimos cada tanto, Lupe estaba perdida en el celular y Bobby Jr. estaba sentado en el suelo con la cara más aburrida que podía tener; de pronto, sonó el teléfono de Lori y al verlo se sonrió

—vamos niños, ¡Lupe! ¡te estoy hablando!, su padre ya viene saliendo y quiere que vayamos a cenar—

Jr. se levantó animado mientras su hermana los seguía como un fantasma, al abrirse las puertas de nuevo, Lori mira a un hombre alto, moreno y de sonrisa amplia que la saluda con ambas manos, ese marido suyo siempre ha sido algo infantil, aunque ella logró moldearlo en ese aspecto y es un hombre más que capaz; lo demostró siempre al trabajar hasta en tres lugares a la vez con tal de ayudar a su madre, solo le hacía falta dejar de ser un niño y eso, lo hizo su esposa; cuando él salió, se fundieron en un abrazo apretado y se dieron un beso tan azucarado, que sus hijos prefirieron voltear a otra parte, Lupe incluso sacó la lengua con un gesto de asco; después de eso, él saludó a sus hijos casi de igual manera, lo que le valió quejas, las cuales ignoró, ya sabía cómo eran sus hijos y no le importaba; fueron a la cinta transportadora por las maletas y se fueron a cenar.

Después de una animada y deliciosa cena, la familia Santiago-Loud regresó a su hogar, los niños siguieron platicando un rato más con su papá, pero había que irse a dormir porque al día siguiente había escuela, así que ambos se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lori y Bobby se quedaron en la sala, platicando mientras bebían un vinillo dulce muy a tono con la ocasión, ella preguntaba por el negocio y él le respondía vago, como no dándole importancia, estaba algo cansado y no quería hablar de eso, al menos no en ese momento, siguieron por otro rato en la sala, abrazados y bebiendo despacio, hasta que Lori volteó a ver a su marido y él la besó, fue un beso tierno y que le decía cuanto la había extrañado, ella correspondió a la caricia y después de unos instantes comenzó a subir la temperatura, el beso se volvió más intenso mientras que las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer despacio el turgente cuerpo de su mujer, Lori estaba muy dispuesta al contacto y se dejaba hacer, acomodándose para dar todas las facilidades que esas manos necesitaran, Bobby ya tenía los generosos senos de su mujer en las manos y los sobaba despacio, amasándolos con cariño, ella se retorcía un poco, respirando más pesado y sintiendo como empezaba a mojarse al sur, se separaron un instante, el cual ella aprovechó para sacarse la blusa y el brasier; Bobby la miró con ojos codiciosos al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa, es verdad que ya no era el joven delgado del que ella se había enamorado, pero hacía ejercicio en un esfuerzo de llevar una vida sana y seguir gustándole a su mujer, lo que ella agradecía, y a lo cual correspondía de la misma forma; él abrió su pantalón dejando ver la erección que prometía darle una buena noche a la rubia y ella comenzó a quitarse la panty, se fueron acomodando hasta que ella se montó sobre su marido y de un golpe se metió por completo el miembro caliente que la esperaba, comenzó a cabalgarlo, sin prisas, disfrutando todo lo que podía y haciendo que él intentara acelerar el ritmo mientras sus manos le buscaban los pezones, era un juego que disfrutaba mucho, montarlo lento y hacerlo durar lo más posible mientras que Bobby quería ir más rápido, buscando que todo fuera más apasionado y hasta brusco; algo comenzó a regresar a la mente de Lori mientras lo hacía, esta era la forma de siempre y le gustaba, pero... recordaba otra forma y otro ritmo... ¿un sueño?... era... **¡POR DIOS!**...

De repente, todo le llegó como un mazazo, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logró mantener el equilibrio mientras se levantaba de su marido, quien la miró extrañado; ahora ella recordaba todo... el cuarto en las sombras y... ¡no podía ser! **¡NO ERA POSIBLE!... ELLA Y LINCOLN... LO HABÍAN HECHO... ¡ESA NOCHE!...** la rubia caminaba desconcertada mesándose los cabellos; se acordaba vívidamente de las caricias y los gemidos, sus palabras le golpeaban la cara al tiempo que quería morirse de vergüenza y asco... ¿y él? ¿acaso él no pensaba lo mismo?... ¡la había violad... no, un momento, él no podría... es Lincoln, es incapaz de lastimar a una mosca... ¿entonces cómo?...

Bobby se levantó de inmediato y se cerró el pantalón en tanto preguntaba

—Lori, bebé, ¿estás bien?—

ella apenas lo escuchó y se calmó apenas lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo

—pe-perdón mi amor, de pronto recordé que... q-que...—

en ese momento, Lupe bajaba hacia la cocina, Lori la escuchó y corrió por su blusa, su marido también fue por su camisa y se la puso de prisa; en cuanto la mujer estuvo vestida, caminó de prisa para ver a su hija, quien al parecer, no los había visto

—¡Lupe! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿n-no es muy tarde ya?—

—perdón má, no sé por qué me dio hambre, pero no te preocupes, solo me hago un sándwich y los dejo en paz—

—n-no te preocupes, tu padre está cansado del viaje y creo que ya tomamos demasiado, ¿verdad bu-bu bear?; hazte tu comida rápido y vuelve a la cama por favor—

—sí, má—

Lori se acerca a su marido y le dice nerviosa en voz baja

—uuufff... casi nos sorprenden jajajajajaja... no te preocupes, vamos a dormir, y mañana te prometo algo tan bueno, que no vas a querer levantarte a trabajar—

Bobby se ríe y abraza a su mujer mientras la besa, suben así hacia su recámara; y desde arriba, el latino le habla a su hija

 ** _—¡Lupe!, ¡un sándwich y ya! ¡no quiero que mañana me salgas con que te duele la panza y no vayas a la escuela!—_** (esto en español)

al llegar a la alcoba, Bobby de inmediato se cambia y se acuesta, Lori se va al baño con el pretexto de desmaquillarse, pero en realidad sigue con el impacto del recuerdo recién recuperado, sabe que tiene que hablar con Lincoln ya; después de unos minutos, la rubia se asoma para ver a su marido dormido profundamente, entonces toma su celular y sale rumbo a la planta baja, comprueba que Lupe ya no esté en la cocina y sale por la puerta que da al patio y da una carrerita rápida hasta el garaje, entra y se mete en su camioneta, y una vez segura de que nadie la haya visto ni seguido, busca el número de su hermano y le marca.

en la casa Loud-Santiago la noche es muy distinta, Ronna mira la televisión en su recámara, mientras Link Jr. ya duerme en la suya, Lincoln está en su estudio revisando su calendario de trabajo, está un poco atrasado en sus entregas y tal vez tenga que trabajar por lagunas noches para completarlas; cuando su cel comienza a sonar, él no está muy dispuesto a responder, pero ante la insistencia, lo levanta para ver el nombre de Lori en la pantalla, le extraña que ella lo llame a esa hora, así que contesta

— buenas noches Lori, ¿pas...? —

— ¡DESGRACIADO! ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS ATREVIDO A HACER ALGO ASÍ?...—

Lincoln aleja el celular de su oreja para no quedarse sordo y escucha todo a prudente distancia, no tiene ni idea de lo que habla su hermana, pero se nota que está muy enojada, la deja desahogarse unos momentos mientras va bajando el volumen de los reclamos, unos minutos después se hace un silencio y la voz de su hermana pregunta

— ¡Lincoln!, ¿sigues ahí?—

— sí, sí, aquí estoy; ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme de que diablos hablas?, tienes al menos media hora insultándome y haciendo reclamaciones, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué—

— ¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡¿CÓMO NO VAS A ACORDARTE?! ¡TÚ...! ¡TÚ...!...—

— vamos Lori, cálmate, no sé de qué estás hablando y si sigues así no podrás decírmelo...—

en ese momento se escucha la voz de Ronna en la puerta del estudio

— ¿pasa algo Link?—

pero antes de que él le conteste, Lori le grita al teléfono

— ¡NO LE DIGAS NADA! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ENTERARSE! ¡VETE A DONDE NO TE ESCUCHE NADIE!, ¡ESTO ES MUY MUY SERIO!—

Lincoln solo le hace una seña a su mujer de que es cualquier cosa, ella ya está bastante somnolienta, así que solo alza los hombros y se despide

— no tardes demasiado, sabes que si te desvelas trabajando terminas sin dormir bien y no voy a levantarte mañana si lo haces—

el peliblanco asiente y le manda un beso, Ronna le sonríe y hace lo propio, en cuanto ella cierra la puerta, Lincoln le habla a su hermana en voz baja

— está bien Lori, ahora por favor dime de que demonios estás hablando, y por favor no grites—

— ok...— Lori respira hondo para intentar calmarse — ... ya estoy calmada, ¿DE VERDAD NO SABES DE QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO?...—

— ¡por dios, mujer! ¡no, no tengo idea de que me estás hablando! y si sigues sin decirme voy a colgar—

— LINCOLN, EL SÁBADO EN LA NOCHE... ¿EN SERIO NO LO RECUERDAS?, ¿TAN EBRIO ESTABAS—

—lo único que recuerdo es que nos pusimos una borrachera monumental todos, creo que no debimos de haber bebido tanto, solo de recordarlo me duele la cabeza de nuevo—

— ¿s-solo recuerdas eso?—

— bueno, si quieres un resumen de la noche... déjame ver... fui a dejar a Mike, tú y yo subimos a los niños a la habitación... hmmmm... también subimos mucha cerveza... ¿no es eso verdad?, está bien, déjame ver...luego yo me metí a dormir a mi cuarto... ¡oh por dios! ¡yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!...—

—¡CLARO QUE TUVISTE QUE VER CON ESO, DEGENERADO! ¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡ESPERA A QUE MI MARIDO SE ENTERE! ¡ÉL VA A... —

— ¿qué? ¡espera un momento!, ¿Qué tienen que ver tú y Bobby? en todo caso, Luna es quien me debería de estar reclamando, pero yo no les di nada, seguro ellos las encontraron por accidente y me echaron la culpa de...—

— ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS "TWERP"? ¿QUIÉNES SON ELLOS?—

— ¿no estamos hablando de los hijos de Luna y las revistas de...? cre-creo que no ¿verdad?—

— ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO, IDIOTA!...—

— está bien, está bien, espera un momento... después del escándalo ese ya no pude dormir y después de un rato escuché otro alboroto en su cuarto, creo que fue la pelea entre Ronnie y Lola, recuerdo que no quise ir a asomarme y mejor bajé por las cervezas y... — el recuerdo le revienta las ideas, salta de su escondite en el inconsciente para asustarlo de tal forma que se queda mudo por unos momentos, luego, un sudor frío comienza a empaparlo — ...no es cierto, eso fue un sueño... un horrible sueño... tú... tú me enseñaste los... y yo te dije que estabas loca... yo no... — Lori retoma el recuerdo en ese punto — ... pero cuando fuiste a sacarme del baño y luego me llevaste a la habitación de las gemelas yo... y tú...—

— ¡no Lori, no puede ser! ¡eso fue un mal sueño! ¡una alucinación de borrachera!... tú no serías capaz de... yo no... no es cierto... no es cierto...—

—Lincoln... ¡Lincoln!... ¡LINCOLN CÁLMATE!... escúchame, yo no estoy mejor que tú, pero tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que...—

— ¿y hacer que Lori? ¿qué se hace en estas situaciones? ¡no sé cómo borrar la memoria o cómo volver en el tiempo! ¡oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios!...—

— ¡LINCOLN!... no sé qué vamos a hacer pero necesitamos ayuda, aunque creo que a ti te urge, p-perdón por recordarte esto, pensé que mentías y yo... yo... (snif) (snif)... Linky... ¿qué vamos a hacer?... buuuhuuuuu...—

el llanto apagado de Lori suena por el celular y Lincoln de inmediato entra en modo protector

—Lo-Lori, por favor no llores, yo tengo la culpa por no tener la cabeza fría... yo debería de haberlas cuidado esa noche, sabía que estaban bebiendo, que necesitarían que alguien estuviera al tanto de todo... que idiota fui... me deje llevar por mi calentura... Lori yo... (snif)... yo no... gggghhh...—

Lincoln lucha por no llorar pero las lágrimas ya corren por su cara, se siente una basura por lo que ha pasado, lo peor es que sabe que no es la primera vez que sucede, y él tampoco ha podido resistirse ahora, esto lo hace sentirse peor aún, ¿qué clase de bestia dañina es él, qué no es capaz de resistirse a las urgencias carnales cuando se trata de ellas?, siempre fue algo apocado con respecto a las mujeres, vivir rodeado de ellas lo había vuelto tímido, pero al parecer ninguna se daba cuenta de que era un hombre, las mayores iban creciendo en edad y curvas y las paseaban frente a él sin ningún recato, las menores eran inocentes y su desnudez casual era solo eso: inocencia, a él no podía importarle menos todo eso hasta que llegó a cierta edad, fue entonces que todo dio un vuelco horrible. Comenzó a notar ciertas cosas mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba y empezó a fijarse más en unas y apenarse con otras; la cola para entrar al baño en las mañanas era ahora toda una prueba para él, ya que tenía que cubrir su erección y al mismo tiempo no ver a sus hermanas mayores saliendo de la ducha con toallas mínimas que escondían muy poco, sobre todo Leni, quien seguido la perdía o la olvidaba; Lori con sus trajes de golfista, con minifaldas que el más mínimo viento levantaba; Leni con sus minivestidos y todas sus formas de hacer que estos se levantaran; Luna cantando con voz sugerente y tocando de cierta forma la guitarra, brincando y abriendo las piernas mientras su minifalda subía descaradamente; tuvo que dejar de acompañar a Luan a las fiestas porque tenía que ayudarla a cambiarse deprisa entre acto y acto, lo que a veces lo dejaba ver mucho del naciente cuerpo de la comediante; Lynn era peor que Leni en este aspecto porque ella lo hacía a propósito, cuando lo obligaba a luchar con ella, se le restregaba demás, lo montaba, le metía la cabeza en su entrepierna haciéndole llaves, Lincoln apenas podía recordar cuántas veces tuvo que salir corriendo al baño para desahogarse; los poemas de Lucy comenzaron a ser muy obscuros y lascivos, tanto que él empezó a soñar con algunas de esas cosas y tuvo que evitar esas sesiones de lectura, para gran pena de la gótica; dejó de ayudar a Lola con los concursos, no lo reconocería aunque lo torturaran, pero el mundo de los concursos lo ponía en el predicamento de estar entre madres descuidadas que desnudaban a sus niñas frente a él, seguramente pensando que el peliblanco sería gay, porque ¿de qué otra forma un chico tendría el pelo pintado de ese color y estaría en ese ambiente?; también dejó de ayudar a Lana con los animales y a limpiarse del barro y la basura, el problema de los animales empezó cuando ella quiso saber del comportamiento sexual de la mayoría y su hermano mayor no podía responderle, y la cuestión de la limpieza se explica por sí sola; Lisa fue creciendo, haciéndose cada vez más osada con respecto a sus experimentos, Lincoln todavía tiene muy vívida la noche cuando terminaba de masturbarse y ella irrumpió pidiéndole el "material" recién expulsado para tener una muestra fresca de su ADN, el escándalo fue tal que la pequeña genio fue castigada por mucho tiempo y él al fin obtuvo el permiso de poner una cerradura extra en su puerta; con respecto a Lily, simplemente alguien más tuvo que encargarse de vestirla y cambiarle los pañales. Todo esto rondó siempre por la cabeza de Lincoln y también otros obscuros momentos que tuvieron lugar después, pero eran muy jóvenes, era algo que la psicóloga calificó como "exploración infantil" y le aseguró no era malo, solo no tenía que repetirlo; el peliblanco lo había enterrado en su mente hasta olvidarlo, o al menos eso pensaba, ahora todo eso regresaba para golpearlo y reírse de él, para demostrarle que todo lo que pensó antes era cierto, estaba enfermo, era un monstruo repelente que era indigno de su familia, de su mujer y su hijo, solo... solo...

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡contéstame!—

la voz de Lori lo sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos

— s-sí Lori, ¿qué pasa?—

— escúchame bien, estoy segura que estás pensando que todo esto es tu culpa, pero no es cierto, yo también soy responsable, así que escucha; mañana iré a verte y buscaremos la forma de solucionar esto, por favor mantente tranquilo y trata de dormir, mañana llegaré a primera hora para que podamos hablar, ¿Lincoln?—

— e-está bien Lori, ha-hasta mañana—

ella colgó bastante angustiada, Lincoln no lo sabía, pero Lori entendió de inmediato que él recordó todo lo que pasó cuando niño, lo de Lynn y lo de Lucy, y sus días de terapia; la mayor de los Loud rezó para que su hermano no hiciera una locura esa noche, pero Lincoln no pensaba en eso, solo se aferró a la idea de que hablar con su hermana mayor podría darle una solución a esto, intentó distraerse trabajando y no durmió.

\------------------------------------

notas:

todo el texto en _**negritas e itálicas** _se supone que está en español 

\----------------------------

Gracias por seguir leyendo, por favor comenten, los comentarios me nutren

¡POR PIEDAD COMENTEN!


	4. Siempre hace frío

Ronnie Ann despertó sintiendo la ausencia de su marido a su lado, supuso que, pese a lo que le dijera la noche anterior, él estuvo trabajando hasta alguna hora de la madrugada y que habría preferido ir a la sala para no molestarla; ella se levantó y bajó las escaleras mientras pensaba en alguna broma para despertarlo, pero al llegar se pegó un chasco, Lincoln no estaba ahí, entonces fue a buscarlo a su estudio; al abrir la puerta lo vio encorvado frente a la pantalla, con una jarra con un poco de café en ella y una taza a un lado; la latina se enfadó, le dijo que no trabajara hasta tarde porque siempre terminaba con un gran dolor de cabeza

—Lincoln Loud, te dije que no te desvelaras—

él apenas se incorpora un poco y contesta sin voltear

—lo siento Ronnie, tenía más trabajo del que pensaba y la fecha de entrega está cerca, pero estoy a punto de acabar, por favor dale de desayunar a junior y ve que suba al autobús—

—¿estás bien Linky? te escuchas...—

—¡si, si! ¡no hay problema!... po-por favor, n-necesito terminar...—

Ronna está extrañada, pero no tiene tiempo de lidiar con su marido y sus rarezas, entonces se alza de hombros y se despide

—ok, me hago cargo; y por favor, vete a descansar—

cierra la puerta y va a encargarse del desayuno y de su hijo. Media hora es más que suficiente para que ambos estén listos y salgan de casa, ella deja a su hijo en la parada del autobús, espera tras el volante de su camioneta a que él suba y después enfila rumbo a la oficina.

Lincoln sigue frente a la pantalla pero no ha trazado ni una línea, toda la noche no hizo más que pensar en lo que le diría a su hermana, en cómo enfrentarla, pero nada era suficiente, lo que habían hecho era una aberración y apenas podía creer que esas imágenes nebulosas que tenía en la mente fueran reales, y después de pensar en ello toda la noche estaba a punto de volverse loco. Empezaba a caer en un sueño intranquilo cuando el sonido de su celular lo hizo brincar, se talló los ojos y tomó el aparato, un mensaje de Lori anunciaba que estaba frente a su puerta, el momento había llegado y él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerle frente.

Lincoln caminó despacio hasta la puerta y dudó un poco antes de abrir, pero se dio cuenta de que esto solo hacía más terrible la tortura, entonces decidió enfrentar a su hermana y a este horrible problema, ya era un adulto y como tal, tenía que hacerse responsable de esto y sus consecuencias, así que abrió la puerta y vio a Lori en su camioneta, ella no tenía buena cara y él estaba seguro de que tampoco había dormido; se miraron a la distancia por unos momentos, sin estar seguros de que hacer, Lincoln fue el primero en salir y caminó hasta donde su hermana estaba estacionada, se paró frente a ella e intentó sonreír mientras la saludaba agitando la mano. Lori lo miró con pena, él se veía muy mal, ella sabía que no había dormido, pero también alcanzaba a ver que lloró toda la noche, sabía que los sucesos pasados le habían llegado también a la cabeza y que ahora luchaba con ellos también; abrió la puerta para bajar y la cara de Lincoln se desdibujó en una mueca que quería disimular el llanto, las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por su cara y ambos se abrazaron llorando, pidiéndose perdón entre gemidos, aceptando la culpa de todo y esperando una respuesta condenatoria del otro, cosa que ninguno hizo; estuvieron así un momento hasta que Lincoln alzó la vista para darse cuenta de que algunos vecinos que pasaban, los miraban extrañados, entonces soltó a su hermana y le dijo que sería mejor que entraran.

Ya dentro, la incomodidad fue absoluta, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, solo estaban sentados en la sala, mirándose apenas mientras lloraban en silencio; al final Lincoln se armó de valor

— Lori, n-no se realmente que es lo que pasó y no quiero saberlo, pero... pero no sé cómo es que pasó... quiero decir, ¿t-tú y... tú y yo tuvimos... hicimos e-eso?...— Lincoln se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas por la sala — ¡por dios! ¡sabía que era cuestión de tiempo!, esa bestia depravada que habita dentro de mí despertó de nuevo y ahora nadie estará a salvo... no sé qué voy a hacer... pe-perdóname Lori... (snif)... s-solo me queda castrarme... o suicidarme antes de que dañe a las demás... (snif)... pobre Ronnie... y mi hijo (snif) mi pobre hijo... él...—

— ¡CALLATE LINCOLN! ¡JAMÁS PIENSES EN ESO!... ninguna bestia vive dentro de ti ni estás enfermo... l-lo que pasó fue solo... solo un terrible error... e-estábamos muy borrachos... yo no sabía lo que hacía y... y tú trataste de detenerme, p-por eso te pegué... me-me sentí despreciada... no sé qué me pasó, tú hiciste todo por resistirte Lincoln, fui yo quien tiene la culpa de todo esto (snif) (snif)... ¡MALDITO ALCOHOL! (sob) ¡SÉ QUE NO DEBO TOMAR! NUNCA HE SABIDO CONTROLARLO Y AHORA TÚ ESTÁS METIDO EN TODO ESTO POR MI CULPA! —

Lori llora de nuevo mientras Lincoln la mira, no sabe que está pasando, ¿es que todos ellos tienen un problema con esto?, sabe que algunas de sus hermanas son muy “activas”, por decirlo de alguna manera, y aunque él se consideraba “normal” al respecto, ahora está muy confundido y asustado...

— ¿q-qué vamos a hacer Lori? —

— no... no lo sé... necesitamos ir con un psicólogo, pe-pero no aquí, t-todo mundo nos conoce aquí; tampoco puede ser en Detroit... ¿Qué haremos?... ¡lo tengo! cruzaremos la frontera, seguro que en Windsor, LaSalle o Tecumseh nadie tiene idea de quiénes somos, ¿quieres cambiarte o dejar algún recado? tenemos que irnos lo antes posible —

— ¿puedo darme una ducha rápida? no tardaré —

Lori asiente y el peliblanco sube las escaleras rápidamente, se mete al baño y en menos de 15 minutos baja, se le ve más descansado a pesar de las ojeras, la sola idea de poder quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza lo ha ayudado; Lori le hace una seña con la cabeza y ambos salen de la casa, después suben al auto de la rubia y emprenden el camino.

Una vez cruzada la frontera, Lincoln busca en un directorio de internet algún psicólogo que le inspire confianza, cosa difícil de lograr, ya que entre el miedo y el desconocimiento, no hay mucho que hacer; Lori piensa en que debieron de buscar antes de llegar para no estar deambulando sin rumbo; deciden parar a comer algo y además aprovecharán para mandar un mensaje a sus respectivos cónyuges. Al salir de comer, caminan un poco hacia donde han estacionado el auto y pasan por una farmacia, a Lori se le ocurre que ahí podrían saber de alguien y entra con el pretexto de comprar pastillas refrescantes para la garganta, al acercarse al mostrador, mira un directorio médico del área, lo hojea como solo distrayéndose mientras la atienden hasta que una voz algo cascada y muy amable le pregunta

— buenas tardes ¿ya la atienden? —

Lori alza la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer algo rolliza y de pelo cano, tal vez tenga la edad de Rita, Lori le sonríe

— gracias, ¿me podría recomendar algunas pastillas refrescantes para la garganta? las comerciales no me gustan demasiado y... —

—tengo estas de sauco y estas de yerbabuena, o unas de menta natural, o de berries; las hacen en la reservación y son más efectivas que cualquier marca que conozcas linda —

— me llevaré las de berries, gracias... d-disculpe, estoy buscando a un médico... un psicólogo, pero soy nueva en la ciudad y... —

— no te preocupes linda, ¿vienes del otro lado del río, verdad?, mira, yo no sé demasiado de esas cosas, pero te podría recomendar a la doctora Tremblay, ella me ayudó mucho cuando perdí a mi marido; toma, esta es su dirección, no sé si podrá recibirte, pero inténtalo —

Lori recibe los datos con una sonrisa nerviosa, y después de pagar, sale a donde Lincoln la espera

— ya tengo una doctora, la señora de la farmacia me la recomendó —

él no está muy convencido, pero no tienen muchas opciones frente a ellos, de modo que habrá que tomar esta.

Recorrieron despacio las calles de la ciudad guiados por el GPS hasta que llegaron a un edificio de ladrillo rojo de tres pisos donde había otros consultorios médicos; se estacionaron y bajaron de la camioneta, a ambos se les notaba el nerviosismo de enfrentar este problema frente a un desconocido, pero había que tratarlo lo más pronto posible; entraron al edificio y miraron el directorio, era en el segundo piso; subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por el tranquilo e iluminado pasillo que los llevó hasta el consultorio 230, donde una plaquita al lado de la entrada al consultorio anunciaba: “Dra. Porthia Tremblay. Psicoterapeuta”; la puerta estaba abierta y daba a una salita pintada en color verde menta donde había dos sofás y un escritorio, detrás del que estaba una mujer frente a un monitor, los Loud dudaron un momento en la entrada, lo necesario para que la recepcionista los viera

— buenos días, ¿tienen cita con la doctora? —

— n-no, no; en realidad nos acaban de dar los datos y veníamos para ver dónde era y... y... —

Lori se quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué más decir, Lincoln simplemente era una especie de muñeco que la acompañaba y ella no esperaba mucho de él; en ese momento se abrió la puerta del fondo y salieron dos personas, una de ellas una mujer de edad media que daba recomendaciones a otra, cuando hubo terminado, se quedó mirando a los recién llegados mientras la secretaria cobraba el costo de la sesión a la mujer que salía; cuando la paciente se fue, se hizo un incómodo silencio que la secretaria cortó

— estas personas vienen por primera vez doctora —

la doctora se acercó y saludó de mano a Lori y a Lincoln, la rubia lo hizo con algo de ansiedad, pero Lincoln dudó por un momento, se le notaba muy nervioso, tal vez hasta asustado de tener contacto con alguien, la doctora no hizo más que ver esto y de inmediato dijo

— Mary, tengo cita dentro de media hora ¿verdad?, por favor llama al paciente y pídele si puede cambiarla para la tarde entre las 6 y las 7, y solo si no puede, dile que nos veremos la semana que viene y que le reembolsaré el costo de esta —

la secretaria tomó de inmediato el teléfono mientras la doctora se volvió a los Loud y les dijo 

— pasen —

El consultorio estaba pintado de blanco, sin tecnicamente nada en las paredes más que algunos cuadros con los diplomas y títulos de la doctora detrás de un discreto escritorio casi pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta; frente al escritorio había dos sillones y más allá, un gran sofá, una alfombra peluda bastante amplia al centro del lugar y dos ventanas que daban hacia un patio interior del edificio, el lugar era acogedor y tranquilo, y sonaba, apenas audible, algo de música clásica. Los hermanos se sentaron en los sillones mientras la doctora preparaba lo apenas básico para la sesión, ella vio algo en la actitud y la mirada de Lincoln que la preocupaba, solo que no quiso mencionar nada hasta estar lista

— los veo demasiado nerviosos señor y señora... perdonen, no pregunte si son pareja —

esto último hace que Lori tenga un pequeño salto y Lincoln mira hacia otro lado, la rubia explica nerviosa

— so-somos hermanos, vinimos a verla porque... no-nosotros... por dios ... n-no sé cómo...—

Lori solloza y Lincoln la sigue, es muy difícil destapar esto ante una desconocida, por más psicóloga que sea y pueda ayudarlos a solucionarlo; la doctora se da cuenta de que esto es muy grave, dos adultos de esta edad no suelen llorar ante sus problemas a menos que estos sean demasiado terribles

— no tocaremos este tema de inmediato, ya que veo que están muy sensibles al respecto, no importa que sea lo principal, ya llegaremos a él. Comencemos por sus nombres, no importa quiénes sean ni de donde vengan, todo lo que me digan se quedará dentro de esta habitación y solo ustedes y yo lo sabremos, nadie tiene acceso a mis archivos y su secreto, si deciden que permanezca así, es absoluto —

— L-Lincoln Loud, 34 años, vi-vivo en... —

— no se preocupe, puede dejar esos datos después, en la hoja de expediente que llenarán antes de irse... — la doctora se dirige a Lori —... ¿y usted se llama?...—

—Loraine Loud, 40 años —

— disculpen que haga estas suposiciones; entraron juntos porque es un problemas común, algo que les duele demasiado, por lo que creo que es algo que no sabían o es algo muy reciente y está causandoles un gran shock —

— n-no fue a propósito... y-yo... e-est-estábamos ebrios y... y...—

Lori gimotea queriendo contener el llanto, la doctora nota que está demasiado avergonzada, su mano escribe desde el principio con teorías y notas sobre el comportamiento de ambos, Lincoln solo permanece en silencio y con la cabeza baja, a la doctora le parece que fuera un niño regañado que acompaña a su madre a la dirección de la escuela por alguna travesura, le extraña que sea tan apocado en esta situación, y aunque se da cuenta de que ella es su hermana mayor, no justifica esta mansedad

— disculpe... disculpa Lincoln, ¿puedo tutearte? —

— s-sí —

— lo que ha pasado con ustedes, hasta me atrevería a decir entre ustedes... te está afectando demasiado, ¿puedes decirme algo? —

y ante la mirada azorada de la doctora y de Lori, Lincoln se levanta gritando

— ¡Y-YO NO QUERÍA HACERLO!... ¡N-NO PUDE EVITARLO!... ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO UN MONSTRUO!... ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!... —

va y viene dando vueltas por el lugar como un animal atrapado, se mesa los cabellos y llora, las mujeres se levantan de inmediato, pero la doctora detiene a Lori, es peligroso que ella tenga contacto con él en ese estado, entonces la rubia se derrumba en el sillón y llora en silencio; la psicóloga se acerca a Lincoln despacio y lo abraza suavemente, él se refugia en el pecho de ella y llora desconsolado mientras dice en voz baja

— soy un monstruo... tengo que morir... mi mujer... mi hijo... tengo que morir...—

intenta luchar para zafarse, pero la doctora lo aprieta un poco y le habla en voz baja, calmandolo; lo lleva despacio al sofá, donde le ayuda a recostarse, Lincoln sigue llorando, pero ya no se levanta, solo se acurruca con la cara hacia el respaldo y continúa con sus sollozos, la doctora suspira, este caso es difícil; regresa con Lori quien ha seguido todo lo acontecido desde su sillón

— veo que usted está más entera... — le dice en voz baja, mientras regresa detrás del escritorio —... supongo que es la hermana mayor y lo que sea que haya pasado usted ha podido enfrentarlo de mejor forma —

— se-seré directa... — dice Lori secándose las lágrimas —... e-estuvimos en una fiesta familiar, somos muchos hermanos y nuestras fiestas se ponen algo... como decirlo... algo “alocadas”... esa noche todos bebimos demasiado... y yo... yo seduje a mi hermano... m-mi pobre hermanito... é-él estaba t-tan ebrio que... (snif) (sob) pri-primero se negó... e-estaba consciente de que era yo... no... no s-sé cómo es que lo co-convencí... uuhh-huuuuuhhhh... el pobre no tenía idea de nada hasta que le hablé para reclamarle... (snif) (snif)... de-debí de dejarlo así... (sob) a-ahora está a punto de volverse Locoohhh... buuuhh...—

la doctora escucha todo mientras escribe, tiene una idea de cómo lidiar con esto, en realidad no parecería tan terrible a primera vista, pero Lincoln no está actuando así solo por eso; detrás de esta explosión de desesperación hay algo más obscuro, algo más profundo.

— está bien señora, Loraine...—

— p-por favor, di-dígame Lori...—

— está bien, Lori, empecemos con lo del alcohol, no es que esté mal tomar, usted lo sabe, solo que, parece que no hay un control en el consumo, ¿es usted alcohólica?, perdone que le pregunte esto, solo que no lo parece —

— n-no (snif) no soy alcohólica, a-aunque en mi trabajo es muy socorrido tomar, socialmente hablando; yo no s-soy así, solo cuando vamos a banquetes o damos una recepción para algún cliente es cuando bebo, yo... no tengo un buen control, pero mi marido siempre está detrás de mí, t-trabajamos juntos y él es quien me controla el alcohol—

—pero esta vez no estaba presente y aprovechaste la oportunidad —

—sí, generalmente en familia solo bebemos hasta dormir y no pasa nada, m-mis hermanas y yo somos muy unidas y, no nos vemos muy seguido... al menos no todas a la vez—

— ¿cuantas hermanas tienes Lori? —

— somos 10, sin contar a Lincoln —

la doctora se queda en silencio por un momento mientras escribe, diez mujeres... ¡por dios! esa casa debió de haber sido un manicomio

— continuemos. Lori, me dices que ustedes son muy unidas, ¿siempre fueron así? —

— bueno, con unos pocos años más, una o dos de ellas podrían haber sido mis hijas, p-pero en lo general sí, aunque claro que tuvimos nuestras peleas, incluso llegamos a hacer bandos para algunas cosas, pero ahora siempre nos llevamos bien, no todas vivimos en el mismo pueblo, así que, cuando llegamos a reunirnos, preferimos pasarlo bien en lugar de pelear —

— ¿y Lincoln? ¿él también es parte de este grupo? —

— e-especialmente él, es el único hombre y es el de en medio, y aunque a veces lo hicimos a un lado por nuestras actividades, siempre lo tuvimos presente; cla-claro que hubo conflictos más graves con algunas, sobre todo con... con L-Lynn... p-pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora se llevan muy bien —

— ok, esto que me dijiste sobre tú y él, ¿cómo piensas que surgió?, ustedes no viven juntos ahora ¿o sí? —

— n-no, yo vivo en D...— Lori se corta, no quiere decir nada de su vida, la doctora se da cuenta y la tranquiliza — no te preocupes Lori, ya te dije que de aquí no saldrá nada — la rubia respira hondo mientras piensa un poco y continúa —... y-yo vivo en Detroit y mi hermano vive en Royal Woods, y a-aunque no está muy lejos, no solemos vernos muy seguido, mi trabajo es muy demandante y a veces trabajo incluso los fines de semana... a-aunque ahora casi no lo hago —

— entonces, ¿de dónde piensas que salió esta idea? ¿no te violó o sí? ¿o tú a él? —

— ¡no!...— la doctora le hace una seña de que baje la voz, Lincoln parece haberse dormido y no hay necesidad de molestarlo, Lori asiente y continúa —... no sé, no sé cómo calificarlo, estábamos tan ebrios que... p-pero creo que podría decir que fue consensuado —

— entonces es algo que alguna vez pasó por la mente de ambos...— ante el gesto de desagrado de la rubia, la doctora le hace una señal para que la escuche —... calma, calma; esto no quiere decir que haya sido algo consciente, nosotros tenemos todo tipo de ideas “locas” que nos pasan por la mente todo el tiempo, algunas se nos vuelven obsesiones, otras nos ayudan a avanzar en la escuela o en el trabajo, y otras son tan insignificantes que “desaparecen” casi de inmediato sin que volvamos a acordarnos de ellas; pero todo se queda en el subconsciente, a veces les damos salida a través de los sueños, o las escribimos, las hacemos canciones o cualquier otro tipo de arte; esto que pasó entre ustedes es “moralmente censurable” y por supuesto que “está mal”, socialmente hablando; entiendo perfectamente tu malestar y por supuesto que hicieron bien en ver a un especialista. Lo tuyo se irá con el tiempo y la terapia adecuada, pero Lincoln tiene algo mucho más grave y me preocupa que no pueda dejar esas ideas que lo agobian, algo muy grave le pasó y vivió reprimiéndolo por mucho tiempo, si no lo ayudamos puede intentar suicidarse —

— ¡por dios! ¿y usted puede hacer algo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? e-esto es tan... —

— cómo te dije, creo que han hecho bien en buscar ayuda en cuanto esto sucedió, solo que el caso de Lincoln tengo que tratarlo con él antes de involucrar a nadie, necesito saber que pasó, su perspectiva y definición del problema que lo aqueja, solo así podré entender lo que pasa e intentar ayudarlo, aunque... permíteme un momento —

la doctora escribe mientras piensa en lo que está a punto de hacer, puede ser muy arriesgado porque posiblemente influiría en su visión de la situación, pero también cree que lo mejor que puede hacer es prepararse de alguna forma para poder manejar mejor este caso, continúa escribiendo y trazando esquemas que completen la idea de lo que está a punto de hacer, Lori la mira con una interrogante pintada en la cara hasta que la doctora termina

— bien Lori, esto que voy a preguntarte es muy importante para que yo pueda comenzar el caso de tu hermano, entiendo si no quieres decirme nada, es tu decisión y no te hace responsable de nada, solo quiero tener algo con qué comenzar —

Lori asiente y comienzan las preguntas

— Lincoln parece tener un muy mal concepto de sí mismo, ¿siempre ha sido así? ¿sabes cuándo comenzó? —

— y-yo nunca lo había escuchado llamarse monstruo, pe-pero tal vez lo que pasó con mis hermanas tenga algo que ver...—

— te escucho —

— Lincoln siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres, cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores, además de mamá; somos muy distintas una de la otra y siempre ha sido muy difícil para él estar bien con todas; pero no sé cómo lo logra, incluso ahora con tantas sobrinas el número casi se ha duplicado y de todas formas puede con toda la familia sin problemas; mi hermano es una especie de mediador nato, siempre busca una solución a nuestros problemas y conflictos, y aunque no siempre lo logra, la mayor parte de las veces es capaz de arreglar las cosas, pero no creo que sea eso... hubo un problema muy grande en casa un poco después de que yo me fuera a la universidad, al parecer Lincoln y dos de mis hermanas... mis padres los encontraron... n-no exactamente teniendo sexo... yo no me enteré de nada porque ya estaba fuera y creo que no quisieron involucrarme, pero sí sé que los llevaron al psicólogo y que Lincoln estuvo castigado o algo así, no lo ví en casi cuatro meses y cuando regresé a la casa, lo notaba como triste, muy callado y apartado de las demás, supongo que eso tuvo que ver, ninguna me comentó nada y yo estaba tan concentrada en la escuela, era mi primer cuatrimestre y estaba pasándola algo mal, tenía problemas con la vivienda y... s-solo estoy justificándome, debí de haberme dado cuenta, preguntar... pobre Linky... yo...—

— calma Lori, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, generalmente los hermanos mayores se sienten responsables de lo que les sucede a los menores, pero debes entender que no eres tus padres, la responsabilidad de cuidarlos y protegerlos es suya, tú estás haciendo tu propia vida y no puedes sacrificarla por tus hermanos, sobre todo cuando no los dejas desprotegidos; me has dado una buena introducción a lo que puede ser el problema de tu hermano; esto que pasó entre ustedes hizo saltar la tapa de un gran problema que debemos tratar lo antes posible. Desgraciadamente, ya no nos queda tiempo, si decides tratar este problema conmigo, te daré cita dentro de tres días, no sé si tu hermano quiera tratarse aquí también, tendrás que preguntarle, si dice que sí, los espero a ambos, el jueves a las 11:00 a.m. ¿te parece bien? —

Lori asiente, y la doctora le da un formulario para que lo llene y le da otro para Lincoln, alza la vista para mirarlo y dice

— no sé cómo estará cuando despierte, pero no puede estar tan nervioso todo el tiempo; te daré unos tranquilizantes, son ligeros y puedes comprarlos en cualquier farmacia, solo debe de evitar el alcohol y no habrá problemas —

— e-está bien ¿puedo traer los papeles la siguiente sesión? —

— claro, no hay problema; ahora ayúdame a despertar a tu hermano —

— Lori se acerca a Lincoln y le habla despacito mientras lo mueve, el poco a poco despierta, pero de repente se levanta de un salto y mira a todas partes, su respiración es rápida y comienza a sudar, la doctora teme que hiperventile, por lo que se acerca para calmarlo, después de unos momentos, el peliblanco se calma y descansa de el sobresalto sentado en el sofá

— Lincoln, le he dicho a tu hermana que están programados para el jueves, ella ha aceptado tratar su problema conmigo, y tengo que hacerte la misma pregunta, no sé si tengas los elementos suficientes para confiar en mí, pero espero que así sea —

— vendré doctora, ya sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros y se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, lo otro... y-ya veré como solucionarlo, s-si usted me ayuda...—

La doctora se levanta y les tiende la mano y los Loud corresponden, los tres salen del consultorio y arreglan el pago con cargo a la tarjeta de crédito Lori; después de despedirse, la doctora regresa a su consultorio y se sienta, se mira preocupada mientras arregla algunos papeles y lee las notas que ha tomado

— ¡Mary, por favor tráeme un café!—

Lori y Lincoln salen del edificio y caminan un poco hasta la camioneta, suben a esta e inician el viaje de regreso, ambos van callados, como evitándose; el tema es demasiado espinoso todavía y estar solo no lo arregla; al final Lincoln es quien rompe el hielo

— ¿pudiste arreglar algo?... perdón Lori yo... yo no se que me pasó, de pronto me volví loco, me siento tan impotente, no sé qué hacer, es-espero que la doctora pueda ayudarnos —

—calma Linky, ya verás que saldremos de esta, s-solo quiero que sepas que... que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, no imp-importa lo que pase... eres mi hermano, mi hermanito... mi Linky...—

.

.

.

.

.

**_nota:_ **

**_El primer episodio con la doctora es solo con Lori porque creo que el asunto con ella es más ligero, pese a todo. Lo de Lincoln es mucho más grave y necesita algo más de tiempo, y otro capítulo más largo._ **

.

.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me nutren.

¡¡¡POR PIEDAD, COMENTEN!!!


	5. Niebla del Riachuelo...

— éramos unos niños, u-usted sabe, la curiosidad y todo eso; mi padre acababa de darme la famosa “plática”, solo que, creo que él no era la persona más calificada para hablar de eso; él es muy impresionable y nervioso, pierde fácilmente la dimensión de las cosas y todo esto lo ponía muy mal; apenas puedo creer que haya tenido once hijos con esa forma de ser... disculpe, s-supongo que no es momento de hablar de eso; le decía que yo no sabía demasiado de nada, e-el sexo como función reproductora, como clase escolar, estaba bien, digo, lo entendía; pero nadie me aclaró todo lo demás: las erecciones descontroladas, los sueños húmedos, la curiosidad por las mujeres, sobre todo por ciertas partes de su cuerpo, además de que vivir rodeado de ellas casi las 24 horas me resultaba muy difícil; eran mis hermanas y trataba de tenerlo siempre en mente, solo que siempre tenía que evitar voltear a verlas, pensar en cualquier otra cosa cuando salían del baño después de una ducha o dejaban la puerta de su habitación abierta por descuido; el pasillo se volvió un campo minado para mí.

Al principio solo eran las mayores, cuatro chicas creciendo y volviéndose mujeres frente a mí, pero después me di cuenta de que también las menores eran mujeres... era horrible ver con esa “curiosidad” a mis hermanitas; yo estaba desesperado y procuraba pasar fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible; hasta que descubrí... u-usted sabe...—

— descubriste que podías masturbarte; es normal Lincoln, somos adultos y no hay nada de malo en ello, pero generalmente esa es la gran herramienta de control de los jóvenes a esa edad, esa y después las chicas en sí mismas, ¿no tuviste alguna novia? —

— s-sí, mi actual esposa era mi novia ya en ese entonces, solo que, tuvo que mudarse por un tiempo a Detroit y estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro, bueno no era mucha distancia, pero éramos unos niños y no podíamos visitarnos solos, alguien tenía que llevarnos y traernos y no siempre había alguien disponible y...—

— entiendo, entiendo; veamos... mm-hmm... está bien, me decías que te diste cuenta de que podías masturbarte ¿ qué pasó? ¿cómo es que eso no te ayudó? —

— c-cuando me di cuenta de que así podía liberarme, estuve mucho más tranquilo, al menos hasta que comencé a fantasear con mis hermanas mientras lo hacía; deje de tocarme por un rato, aunque no pude resistir mucho, entonces pensé que mientras no pasara de ahí, no dañaba a nadie; l-la verdad, me sentía culpable de fantasear con todas, incluso con las menores... ¡n-no era nada terrible, lo juro!, so-solo pensaba en sus cuerpos, lo que había visto y lo que me sugerían, ¡jamás me vi teniendo sexo con ellas ni mucho menos!... yo... incluso lloraba después de hacerlo porque tenía muy claro que eso era malo...—

Lincoln se queda callado por un momento, la doctora lo mira y antes de que le pregunte algo, él dice con voz muy baja — ...y cuando pensé que no podía llegar más bajo, llegó ese día —

el peliblanco se queda en silencio y la doctora lo conforta

— vamos Lincoln, sé que es muy difícil de continuar, estos incidentes que ponen en entredicho nuestros valores y nos hacen dudar de ellos son los más duros de enfrentar, pero la mejor manera de hacerlo es sacándolos de nuestra mente, así dejan de ser esa obsesión molesta y se convierten en una equivocación que se irá quedando atrás mientras la comprendemos y aprendemos a vivir con ella; no vas a olvidarla, pero entenderás que generalmente son cosas que hacemos por curiosidad o por travesura, no con un ánimo manifiesto de dañar algo o a alguien; si quieres comenzar una “recuperación” es necesario que termines de contar tu experiencia —

Lincoln contó lo siguiente con voz temblorosa, se escuchaba su vergüenza contenida en las frases y los silencios

E-Ese día, la escuela había sido diferente, hacía mucho calor y todo mundo estaba sudando, yo me sentía excitado sin saber por qué y notaba aromas que ya conocía pero no sabía de donde, o al menos eso pensé; a la hora de gimnasia, corrimos, hicimos estiramientos, calentamientos, subimos la cuerda y al final, jugamos quemados; estábamos exhaustos y más sudorosos que nunca, cuando nos juntamos a tomar agua, el entrenador nos dijo que nos ducháramos para estar limpios y frescos el resto del día; pero antes de entrar al vestidor de hombres, una compañera se acercó a mí para preguntarme algo y entonces sentí ese aroma, el sudor de una mujer, y de inmediato supe de donde lo conocía, estar en casa los días de calor me exponía a una dosis de feromonas femeninas masiva, pero como yo nunca me había visto bombardeado de esa forma fuera de ahí, mi cabeza estaba volando... — Lincoln hace una breve pausa — ...al llegar a casa incluso tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero después de comer, sentí que disminuía...

es-estaba en mi habitación leyendo comics; siempre tuve la mala costumbre de leer en ropa interior, me sentía muy cómodo y libre y nada me distraía de esa forma; escuché cierto alboroto y mi puerta se abrió de pronto, yo brinqué por el golpe en la cama y sin apenas entender lo que pasaba, y al voltear, ya estaban dentro mis dos hermanas más inmediatas: Lynn y Lucy, peleando por no sé qué cosa; de inmediato me levanté para protestar pero ellas se quedaron calladas, eso me pareció muy raro y entonces me di cuenta de que me miraban, o más bien, miraban mi parte inferior; no había notado de que tenía una erección bastante notoria y ellas estaban apenadas o espantadas o ... Lucy de inmediato se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación, pero Lynn... ella es mayor que yo por dos años y siempre fue muy rebelde, es deportista nata y siempre estuvo haciendo todo tipo de cosas locas simplemente para probar que podía hacerlas. Lynn... e-ella no se fue, se quedó ahí parada, mirándome; cuando entendí lo que pasaba, de inmediato me di vuelta mientras me tapaba con las manos y le grité que se fuera; ella solo dio una risita burlona y se fue despacio; me sentía sucio pero también tenía miedo ¿qué tal si me acusaban con mis padres?.

Estaba espantado, así que me vestí y fui a buscarlas para disculparme, aunque no me quedaba muy claro por qué, a fin de cuentas yo no había hecho nada malo, ellas fueron las que entraron a mi cuarto sin avisar, yo solo estaba leyendo mi comic y... ¿pero entonces por qué tenía una erección?, mamá jamás iba a creerme y papá la apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera; además, estábamos hablando de Lynn, ella y Lola eran las favoritas de papá y siempre les creería a ellas más que a mí; cuando estuve ante su puerta, apenas me atrevía a tocar, la voz de Lynn sonó molesta y eso me asustó aún más, así que, cuando abrió la puerta, me quedé de una pieza al verla tranquila, como si no pasara nada,

— ¿qué quieres “stinkoln”? —

esa era la Lynn de siempre, pensé que a final de cuentas no habría pasado nada grave y entonces le dije que me disculparan por gritarles y correrlas de mi habitación, ni siquiera las dejé decirme por qué habían ido, entonces Lynn se sonrió y me dijo

— ese problema ya está arreglado “stinky”, pero estabas muy sospechoso en tu habitación, ¿Qué hacías cuando llegamos, eh? —

a mí se me fue el color, ahora estaba seguro de que alguna de ellas me acusaría con mis padres; ellos ya me habían castigado varias veces por algunas travesuras, pero nada parecido a esto, ¿qué iba a pasar?... Lynn se sonrió y me dijo

— no te preocupes Linky, si quieres arreglar esto, te espero en el garaje después de cenar —

y cerró su puerta despacio.

A Lincoln le cuesta mucho contar todo esto, lo mortifica demasiado recordar este episodio tan obscuro de su vida. Lo que sigue lo cuenta una persona que ya no es Lincoln Loud, la voz es impersonal y baja, lejana y medrosa

— esa noche, después de cenar, fui directo al garaje; no tenía ni idea de lo que podía querer mi hermana; vi una lucecita bailarina que se apagó cuando me acerqué, supongo que escucharon mis pasos; me acerqué hasta la puerta y toqué, escuche susurros y unos pasos apresurados acercándose, la puerta se abrió un poco y escuché la voz de Lucy — es él —, luego abrió lo suficiente como para yo que pudiera entrar y cerró detrás de mí. Adentro todo estaba obscuro, a un lado de “vanzilla”, nuestra vieja camioneta, estaba armada una casa de campaña vieja donde brillaba una lámpara de buró cubierta a medias con un trapo, Lucy pasó corriendo a mi lado y se metió a la tienda, donde Lynn ya estaba acomodada

— pasa Link, te estaba esperando —

dudé un momento, pero pensé que no tenía opción, así que entré y me senté frente a ella; la luz de la lámpara le daba de lado y ponía un aire raro dentro de la tienda, me fijé que había comida chatarra y algunas cobijas y almohadas, como para una pijamada

— le dije a mamá que estaríamos aquí esta noche, así no nos molestarán... — una sonrisita se dibujó en su boca mientras continuaba — ...asi que, ¿Qué hacías en tu cuarto esta tarde, Linky? —

— n-nada, estaba leyendo un comic cuando ustedes entraron —

— vamos Linky, nosotras no diremos nada —

me sorprendí de escuchar a Lucy, estuvo tan quieta y callada que me olvidé de ella; estaba acostada bocabajo del lado contrario a la lámpara y la luz le daba de lleno a la cara, la levantó para verme y pude ver sus ojos azules entre su cabello, siempre los tenia tapados por el fleco, no sé por qué, pero, ahora que podía verlos me sorprendí; Lynn me volvió a la realidad

— entonces no estabas haciendo nada ¿eh?, ¿y cómo explicas lo que vimos? porque vimos demasiado hermanito —

— pep-pero yo no estaba haciendo n-nada, s-seguramente sentí frío o... o la tela me rozaba... no s-sé, pero no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba leyendo un comic, lo juro —

— tranquilo Link, no te asustes, es algo normal, solo que Lucy y yo... pues, tenemos curiosidad, y estoy segura de que tú también, ¿o acaso crees que no he visto tu cara cuando miras a Lori o a Leni? vamos, te he visto salir intentando cubrir tu “Linky Jr.” jajajaja, en serio Link, sé que empiezas a interesarte en las chicas de “cierta manera”, ¿pero en tus hermanas? —

— no, Lynn, no es así, s-solo es que por las mañanas, pues, amanezco así y tarda un poco en calmarse, a-además, ¡ustedes son muy descuidadas!, ¡casi tengo que salir o entrar a mi cuarto con los ojos cerrados!... ni te imaginas las cosas que he visto sin querer...—

me dí cuenta de que había revelado demasiado sin darme cuenta y me tapé la boca de inmediato, pero era demasiado tarde, mis hermanas me miraban con sonrisas que no me anunciaban nada bueno, incluso vi una sonrisa en la cara de Lucy, quien difícilmente lo hacía, y eso era muy mala señal.

— vaya, vaya, vaya... así que tenemos un fisgón —

— ¡no! ¡no! ¡nunca dije que lo hiciera a propósito!... ¡nunca lo haría!, ¡yo-yo sería incapaz!...—

la aguda risa de Lynn lastimaba mis oídos, e incluso la grave risa de Lucy, que apenas se escuchaba detrás de la otra, me hacía retumbar la cabeza

— Lincoln, no te asustes, es normal que te sientas así, estás rodeado de tantas mujeres bellas... — Lynn se pasó la mano por el cabello, como dando a entender que se incluía — ...pero no se te ha ocurrido que, ¿tal vez a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo?... digo, también estamos creciendo, y solo hay un hombre para ver; pero eres muy avaro...— yo no entendía nada — ...por eso te llamé aquí, Luce y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que queremos que nos enseñes tu... tu “Linky jr.” —

apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso se habían vuelto locas?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NI CREAS QUE...! —

— **¡cállate idiota!...** —Lynn y Lucy de inmediato se arrojaron sobre mí, tapándome la boca — ... ¡si alguien escucha ruido vendrán y tendremos problemas! —

me las quite de encima como pude mientras seguía reclamando

— ¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa? yo...—

Lucy fue tajante

— si no lo haces, les diré a mamá y a papá que, en la tarde, cuando entramos a tu cuarto, estabas tocándote, y no creo que les guste —

— ¡pero ya les dije que no estaba haciendo nada de eso cuando llegaron! —

— ¿y a quien crees que van creerles? ¿a sus hijas espantadas y llorosas o a su hijo depravado? —

estaba desarmado ante eso, papá siempre fue débil ante las lágrimas de sus hijas; bastaba con ver lo que mis hermanas lograban de papá llorando, y aunque mamá fuera más fuerte que él, muchas veces cedía con tal de no aguantarlas; además, se trataba de algo muy serio, un tabú absoluto; creo que si me hubiera mantenido en mi negativa me habría ido mejor... pero yo era un niño asustado y el temor al castigo me venció

— e-está b-bien, pero solo una vez y júrenme que no le dirán a nadie —

ambas se apresuraron a jurar por lo más sagrado que tenían que no dirían nada, yo también lo juré, y con más fe que ellas, a final de cuentas, yo era la víctima

— e-está bien Linky... cu-cuando q-quieras...— la voz de Lynn sonaba nerviosa y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, ambas se acercaron un poco más y me miraban la entrepierna, yo estaba demasiado nervioso y no sé por qué tenía una erección galopante; me sentía acalorado y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, Lucy me apresuró

— ¡apúrate Link! —

se escuchaba ansiosa; comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón, me bajé el ziper y dejé a la vista el bulto que ahora era mucho más notorio; tuve que aflojar lo más que pude mi pantalón, e incluso lo bajé un poco, hasta la cadera, luego , jalé el elástico de mi calzoncillo y me asomé para verlo, estaba duro como no recordaba haberlo visto antes y un poco de líquido salía ya de la punta, dejé el resorte de nuevo en su lugar y cuando alcé la vista, no reconocí a mis hermanas, ruborizadas y nerviosas, con sonrisitas bobas que delataban su miedo a lo desconocido, pero yo estaba igual, jamás nadie me había visto desnudo con una erección (bueno, al menos no una chica), pensé que tal vez ese pequeño gesto habría sido suficiente, pero Lynn comenzó a desesperarse

— venga Lincoln, te estas tardando mucho, o lo haces tú o lo hago yo —

ante tal amenaza, no tuve más remedio que sacarme el miembro del calzoncillo; Lynn y Lucy apenas respiraban, parecía que las había hipnotizado; no apartaban la vista y apenas parpadeaban, yo no entendía que las hacía estar así; solo era un pene, yo lo miraba diario y no se me hacia la gran cosa, pero... creo que era el primero que miraban, al menos el primero en vivo; yo estaba seguro de que Lynn había visto porno alguna vez, y Lucy leía tantas cosas que seguro sabía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos; la leve voz de mi hermana obscura me sacó de mis pensamientos

—¿no te duele que este así? parece hinchado...—

—n-no, bueno, a veces duele un poco cuando estoy mucho tiempo así —

yo no entendía porque mi erección se mantuvo tanto tiempo; tenía frío y estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero aun así... Después de un rato de contemplación y preguntas tontas, ellas parecieron haber satisfecho toda su curiosidad y me dejaron ir, en cuanto pude eché a correr y subí a mi cuarto, tenía un montón de emociones revueltas: el miedo, el enojo, incluso el asco, pero también estaba extrañamente excitado, recordaba las miradas embobadas de mis hermanas y mi erección regresaba... creo que fue la noche que me... “toqué” más veces; todo esto... s-simplemente no se me iba de la cabeza, y me sentía demasiado bien... c-cuando no pude hacerlo más por el dolor y el cansancio, me atacó una culpa tan grande que lloré; ¡era un cerdo! ¡estaba excitado hasta lo indecible recordando la mirada de mis hermanas sobre mi miembro!... me daba tanta vergüenza y asco de mí mismo que incluso vomité.

Esa noche no dormí, y en la mañana mis ojeras eran testigos de todo lo que había pasado conmigo, ninguna de mis hermanas pareció darse cuenta de mi estado ni de lo que hice en la noche; no recuerdo haber tenido ningún problema ese día, estaba seco y demasiado disgustado conmigo mismo sobre lo que pasó, así que simplemente me moví en mi rutina, en la escuela apenas algunos me preguntaron si estaba bien, pero mi respuesta los tranquilizó... o renunciaron a preguntarme más.

Pensé que todo el problema con mis hermanas se había olvidado hasta que Lynn me pidió que la ayudara en un entrenamiento, yo no estaba muy dispuesto, pero no aceptó un no como respuesta y tuve que hacerlo; estuvimos trotando un rato y haciendo estiramientos, pensé que solo sería esto, pero después me dijo que la siguiera al garaje, lo cual hice, y para mi sorpresa y vergüenza, apenas entrando se quitó el short y la playera, para quedarse en una especie de traje de baño de una pieza y larga hasta medio muslo; me explicó que era una “botarga” de lucha y que estaba entrenando para ver si el deporte la convencía . La siguiente hora sufrí lo mismo de siempre cuando ella quería Luchar, solo que con método; las llaves, las posturas, el contacto con su cuerpo; todo seguía excitándome demasiado, de hecho ahora era peor porque a todo esto se unía el recuerdo de lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, y ahora no tenía escapatoria; cuando Lynn me dio un descanso, traté de huir, pero no había forma, la puerta del garaje estaba cerrada y cuando volteé para reclamarle a mi hermanas ella ya tenía la botarga en la cintura y se mostraba semi desnuda ante mí

— oye Linky, noté que hoy estas un poco más “nervioso” que ayer, ¿me mostrarías de nuevo tu “Linky Jr.”?, a cambio, dejaré que me veas... —

viendo que yo estaba congelado, se acercó despacio y con una forma de caminar muy sexy, algo que yo no le conocía; cuando estuvo justo frente a mí, me tomó de las manos y me llevó a donde estábamos entrenando; yo tenía de nuevo una erección grande, incluso me dolía de tanto aguantar... e-ella me-me hizo sentarme y... y la miré mientras se... se bajaba la botarga... has-hasta los tobillos y-y...y de-dejaba ante... ante mi vista su en-entre... entrepierna... —

Lincoln esta bañado en sudor y su palidez espanta, tiene la vista perdida, las manos le tiemblan y comienza a costarle trabajo respirar; la doctora y Lori se acercan a él para tranquilizarlo, incluso la doctora le pide a la rubia permiso para sedarlo, a lo que aquella acepta de inmediato.

la doctora sigue haciendo anotaciones mientras Lincoln se relaja tirado en la alfombra, Lori apenas puede creer lo que ha escuchado

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros doctora?, yo todavía no sé cómo enfrentar lo que hicimos, pero después de escuchar a mi hermano estoy horrorizada —

— siento decirlo Lori, pero no hemos llegado a lo más grave, aunque me parece muy extraño que algo que suele ser común en los chicos de esas edades acabara siendo algo tan traumático, creo que a tus hermanos no los llevaron a terapia después de esto y seguro que Lincoln sufrió un castigo demasiado severo; fue algo que lo obligó a reprimirse de tal forma que quiso borrar el evento de su memoria, seguramente el trauma se quedó en su subconsciente y nada lo había hecho surgir hasta ahora; y de verdad tenemos que ayudarle —

Lori solloza un rato mientras la doctora checa a Lincoln que de nuevo se ha dormido, aunque esta vez lo haya ayudado un calmante; luego la doctora comienza la terapia de Lori, y al terminar despiertan a Lincoln.

El viaje es mucho muy incómodo para el peliblanco, quien va cabizbajo y no dice nada; haber develado ese secreto obscuro a su hermana y a la doctora los avergüenza de sobremanera; Lori tampoco dice demasiado porque apenas alcanza a entender hasta donde llega el trauma que tiene su hermano; al llegar a Detroit, Lori invita a su hermano a pasar a su casa y comer, él no tiene mucha hambre, pero acepta la invitación más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Un momento después llegan los niños, la escuela se terminó por ese día y se ven hambrientos; Bobby Jr. saluda contento a su tío y pregunta por su primo, Lincoln se disculpa torpemente diciéndole que no lo ha llevado, lo que entristece un poco al chico, aunque se conforma; pero cuando Lupe se acerca a saludarlo, el peliblanco casi salta; la chica va vestida con un short de mezclilla, un mallón deportivo debajo y una blusa deportiva bastante pegada al ya muy desarrollado cuerpo; Lincoln simplemente no puede enfrentar ese tipo de cosas ahora y no acierta a decir nada cuando su sobrina se acerca y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla; Lori se da cuenta y corre a apartarla, lo que no es necesario porque su hija de inmediato se separa y sale de la cocina

— voy a cambiarme, má —

Lori se acerca a su hermano que está sudando frío

— ¿e-estás bien Lincoln? perdona a mi hija, ella no... —

— n-no... no te preocupes Lori, solo-solo me tomaré mi tranquilizante y ya está... creo... creo que será mejor que le hable a Ronna para que pase por mí —

y así lo hace, por lo que, a media tarde, la camioneta de los Loud-Santiago se detiene frente a la casa Santiago-Loud; Lincoln ya está afuera, esperando impaciente mientras da vueltas frente al espacioso porche; Ronnie Ann mira con extrañeza a su marido, quien apenas la ve llegar, corre a la puerta a avisar que se marcha y apenas le da tiempo a Lori y sus hijos de asomarse para despedirse; Lincoln sube de inmediato al vehículo y la latina arranca mientras se despide de su cuñada y sus sobrinos agitando la mano; después de un rato de camino, Ronna mira a su marido de reojo

— Linky, ¿pasa algo? ayer llegaste muy tarde y estuviste encerrado toda la noche trabajando, hoy saliste de nuevo todo el día y te encuentro en casa de Bobby, a-además estas muy pálido, y muy callado; ¿qué tienes? —

Lincoln levanta la cara, que de nuevo esta bañada en lágrimas y le dice a su muy sorprendida esposa

— Ronnie, m-mi am-amor... hi-hice algo espantoso... —

.

.

.

.

.

Este es el nuevo capítulo de este fic, y a partir de ahora, las cosas se ponen bastante peliagudas para los Louds

por favor comenten...

POR PIEDAD!!!!!!!


	6. Angustia...

La camioneta se sacude bruscamente y casi choca mientras se mueve a través de los carriles hasta poder orillarse, de ella baja una mujer latina con el rostro desencajado y vomita a un lado del vehículo, apenas puede creer lo que su esposo le dijera entre lágrimas hace unos instantes; del otro lado del auto, un hombre de pelo blanco baja mientras intenta acercarse a la mujer, quien lo rechaza con un grito

— **_¡NO ME TOQUES, CERDO!... ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ACERQUES!... APENAS PUEDO CREERLO... ¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡ESTÁN ENFERMOS!... ¡¿EN QUÉ CARAJO ESTABAN PENSANDO LINCOLN?!... ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE?! ¡¡ESOS ACCIDENTES NO EXISTEN!!..._** —

Ronna llora mientras se aleja de su esposo, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? es imposible que... ella se voltea para verlo y le grita

— **_¡ADEMÁS ESTABAS CON ELLA! ¿CÓMO TIENES EL DESCARO DE SEGUIR VIÉNDOLA? ¡SEGURO SIGUEN REVOLCÁNDOSE EN SU MIERDA!... ¡ESA MALDITA PUTA! ¡¿Y TÚ PORQUE CHINGADOS SIGUES YENDO A ESA CASA?! ¡YA QUIERO VER QUE VA A DECIR ROBERTO CUANDO SE ENTERE! ¡¡ LOS VA A MATAR A LOS DOS!!... mi pobre hermano... y los niños... ¡SI ÉL NO LOS MATA YO LO HARÉ! ¿ENTENDISTE?..._** —

— pep... Ronnie, mi am... —

— **_¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ASÍ DESPUÉS DE TU CHINGADERA!... —_**

— Ronnie, escúchame por favor, Lori no... —

— **_¡AH, CLARO! ¡AHORA VAS A DEFENDERLA! ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO LA CONOZCO? ¡SIEMPRE FUE UNA PERRA!... ¡YO SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO IBA A ENSEÑAR SU PUTERÍA!... pep-pero no así Lincoln, no contigo... ¿por qué contigo?... ¡¿q-qué te hicimos yo y tu hijo para que nos castigaras así?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ ASÍ?! —_**

— Ronnie... te juro que nada sucedió así, de verdad no sé cómo... TE JURO QUE NO SÉ CÓMO PASÓ... ¡RONNIE, MI AMOR!, ¡POR FAVOR CRÉEME! YO... —

— **_¡CALLATE! ¡¡CALLATE!!... ¡AHORA ENTIENDO LO QUE PASA CON TUS HERMANAS!... ¡TODAS SON UNAS PUTAS LOCAS!... SOLO HAY QUE VER A ESA PERRITA FORRADA DE ROSA Y SU MALDITO INTERÉS EN SABER SI ERES BUENO COGIENDO... ¡SOLO A ELLA SE LE PODÍA OCURRIR QUE NO PASARÍA NADA ¡¡SOLO A ESA MALDITA PUTA INTERESADA DE MIERDA!!...... YO NO SÉ PARA QUE ABRÍ EL HOCICO... ¡LA PENDEJA DE RONALDA TENÍA QUE DECIR QUE ERES MUY BUENO Y QUE TIENES UNA VERGA ENORME! ¡Y LAS OTRAS PINCHES LOCAS, TODAS PREGUNTANDO!; PERO NO ME EXTRAÑA SIENDO COMO SON: LUAN Y LENI CON SU CAJA DE CONSOLADORES; LUNA Y SAM, SIEMPRE TAN DESCARADAS Y TOQUETEÁNDOSE FRENTE A TODOS; Y MEJOR NI HABLAR DE LYNN Y LUCY, ESAS... ESAS... ¡¡CARAJOOOO!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!... —_**

Lincoln se encoge en cuanto escucha esos nombres, pero Ronnie Ann no se ha dado cuenta y se aleja un poco mientras berrea su dolor, su asombro, su asco... todo esto mezclado en esos gritos que lastiman el alma de su marido, quien no puede hacer nada y también llora derrotado, sabiendo que su vida ya no tiene sentido; ella grita y maldice, se siente tan vulnerable y tan incapaz de hacer algo, y eso es lo peor, la incapacidad de poder actuar; todo está roto y ya solo queda juntar los pedazos...

Ella estará gritando su enojo y su impotencia mientras se hace más noche y el tráfico va disminuyendo poco a poco; después de unas horas, Ronna se ha calmado y ya no grita, pero su silencio es tal vez peor que su escándalo; finalmente camina despacio hacia donde Lincoln y la camioneta esperan en silencio; abre una puerta de atrás y sube, en tanto que él la mira suplicante; ella le dice fría y muy ronca

— vámonos, es tarde y tenemos que recoger al niño —

Lincoln se pone al volante y enfila rumbo a la casa de Clyde, donde su hijo posiblemente ya esté dormido.

Después de pasar por Lincoln Jr. llegan a su casa; el chico despierta apenas para besar a su madre y dar las buenas noches a su padre sin, al parecer, haberse dado cuenta de nada; Ronna espera a que el pequeño suba a su habitación, luego se acerca a Lincoln y le dice

— mañana el niño y yo nos iremos con tus padres, creo que allá estaremos bien hasta que llegue el fin de semana y luego me iré a Detroit, y no te atrevas a ir a buscarnos; espero que tengas el valor para arreglar tu porquería, y en cuanto hable con mi abogada, trataremos el divorcio —

Ronna sube a su cuarto y se hunde en su cama mientras llora en silencio, está demasiado dolida, pero no quiere que su hijo se dé cuenta de nada, al menos no esa noche; Lincoln se refugia en su estudio y también da rienda suelta a su llanto, se atormenta pensando en todo lo que pasó y sabe que está acabado, sin su mujer y su hijo la vida será un calvario, una tortura, es una vida que no quiere... él siempre supo que su deber era acabar con ese monstruo...

La latina ha dejado de llorar hace un rato y sale de su habitación para asegurarse de que su hijo está dormido, pero antes de regresar, siente un terrible ardor en la garganta, consecuencia de tantos gritos y llanto, necesita algo que la calme o estará totalmente afónica mañana; así que baja a la cocina y pasa por el estudio de Lincoln, Ronnie Ann se sorprende de que él aún esté llorando, ¿será verdad que...? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ese llanto es de vergüenza, de culpa tardía, seguro ya se dio cuenta de que ella va en serio... pobre imbécil.

Ronna se prepara un té y regresa a su habitación con la taza en la mano, de nuevo pasa por la puerta del estudio y sigue escuchándose el sollozo, solo que más bajo; ella se queda ahí, escuchando, comienza a tener algunas dudas, Lincoln nunca le ocultó nada y no sabe mentir, pero aun así, se resiste a creerle, ¿Cómo va a creer que eso fue un accidente? ¿Cómo perdonar eso?, ella se estremece al recordar lo que él le dijo. Tras la puerta, el llanto baja poco a poco hasta desaparecer; la latina piensa que él se ha cansado de llorar y cuando está a punto de retirarse, escucha un rugido ahogado y después un golpe sordo; ella no se explica que pudiera ser ese sonido y piensa que él pudo quedarse dormido y caerse; se acerca y abre la puerta para cerciorarse, pero cuando se asoma, un grito de horror se ahoga en su inflamada garganta: Lincoln está en el suelo y lo rodea un charco escarlata que crece de prisa, alimentado por un chorro que sale del antebrazo izquierdo del peliblanco, el cual está abierto desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

La llamada, la ambulancia, el llanto descontrolado y grotesco de la madre y el hijo, la carrera enloquecida por la obscuras calles del pueblo hasta un hospital; todo esto es apenas un recuerdo confuso para Ronnie Ann, quien ahora tiene a su hijo dormido en su regazo, mientras ella sigue llorando en silencio. De a poco van llegando casi todas las Loud, llorando y gritando, exigiendo respuestas porque ninguna lo entiende, ¿que podría haber pasado para que su hermano quisiera quitarse la vida?, Ronna apenas las mira y las ignora cuando las primeras en llegar la interrogan, Luan se da cuenta de que será inútil intentar sacarle algo y evita que sus hermanas la acosen, cosa que ella agradece en su mente; los padres llegan también y solo hablará con ellos, aunque únicamente para enterarlos de lo que pasó; así, mientras Lynn Sr. está en el mostrador de emergencias, Rita llama a las hijas que viven fuera de Royal Woods.

Lori está descansando en su cama junto a su marido, quien duerme roncando bajo, ella ya se ha acostumbrado a ese ronroneo de gato e incluso diría que la arrulla. Cuando suena su teléfono, tuerce la boca molesta, ¿quién diablos...? ella decide no contestar, pero insisten, una y otra y otra vez; la rubia toma su cel enojada y mira que es su madre quien la llama, es un poco más de la una de la madrugada, ¿habrá pasado algo?... la duda se apodera de ella y contesta presurosa, la voz de Rita suena temblorosa e incierta, Lincoln... hospital... suicidio...

Lori se transforma en una “banshee” enloquecida que llora y grita en tanto corre por su habitación mientras intenta vestirse; toda su familia se levanta espantada, y Bobby y Lupe tratan de controlarla mientras Bobby Jr. solo la mira, asustado por el escándalo que su madre hace; finalmente el marido logra abrazarla y ella trata de zafarse a la vez que grita

— **¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ... ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN!... ¡BOBBY, MI HERMANO!... ¡MI HERMANITOOOHHH!** —

Lori se deshace en llanto mientras se aferra a los brazos de su esposo, entonces Roberto da instrucciones cortas y precisas

— Lupe, voy a llevar a tu madre con tus abuelos, por favor llama a Carlota o a mamá y pídeles que vengan por ustedes... pueden faltar a la escuela... y te llamaré en cuanto sepa que esta pasando —

la niña solo asiente en señal de que entendió, y en cuanto Bobby está listo, el matrimonio Santiago Loud parte hacia Royal Woods.

La mayor de los Loud será la última en llegar al hospital, cuando lo más grave ha pasado; ahí se encuentra a casi todas sus hermanas y a sus padres; su cuñada está un poco más allá, pero en cuanto la latina se da cuenta de su presencia, el fuego del odio se enciende en sus ojos y se lanza contra ella

— **_¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡PERRA DESGRACIADA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!..._** —

es imposible detener a Ronna, quien cae sobre Lori como una tromba, los golpes son muy fuertes y a tal velocidad, que la rubia apenas alcanza a encogerse; de inmediato Bobby, Lynn Sr y Lynn Jr. socorren a Lori, pero les cuesta mucho trabajo detenerla, y no han podido evitar que la rubia quede bastante dañada; Ronna todavía lucha por zafarse mientras insulta a grito pelado a su cuñada; esta pelea deja a todos mucho más confundidos de lo que ya estaban, incluso el personal de seguridad ha llamado a una patrulla y les piden que, por favor abandonen el hospital; solo se quedarán Ronna y los padres de Lincoln, y Lori, a quien le harán algunas curaciones por los golpes recibidos; Luan se lleva a Lincoln Jr. y Ronna le pide encarecidamente que lo cuide y lo lleve a la escuela solo si lo mira en condiciones, a lo que la castaña asiente, jurando que el chico no estará ni un momento lejos de su vista; la latina se despide de su hijo con un abrazo y un beso, Lincoln Jr. está tan aturdido por lo que ha pasado, que ni siquiera habla, solo corresponde apenas y se va con su tía.

Lori se queja un poco cuando un algodón empapado en desinfectante le pasa por uno de los muchos rasguños que tiene en la cara, realmente Ronnie Ann es fiera peleando, y no la culpa; si lo que pasó entre ellos hizo que Lincoln intentara suicidarse, esa reacción en contra de ella era más que justificada; de todas formas La Rubia se siente muy mal, y al solo recuerdo de su hermano, las lágrimas le vienen de nuevo; Bobby está ahí con ella y le toma la mano, tranquilizándola

— vamos querida, tranquila; en cuanto salgas de aquí, veremos la forma de que veas a Lincoln... todavía no entiendo qué lo orilló a eso...—

su mujer llora mientras se deja hacer por la enfermera, quien procura no tardar demasiado; cuando la curación termina, la pareja sale despacio y recorre los pasillos desiertos del lugar; Lori detiene a su marido y le dice

— s-sé que no es el lugar ni el momento Bobby, pe-pero... L-Linky está aquí p-por mi culpa... (snif) (snif) ... yo... yo f-fui quien lo orilló a es-esto... buuuu... buuuuu —

y le cuenta lo que pasó en la fiesta, el shock y los episodios en la terapia; Bobby está sorprendentemente tranquilo, solo se le escucha respirar despacio y profundo, Lori llora en su pecho pensando en que, lo que haya de pasar será más que merecido; la voz de él se escucha profunda, pero ella advierte algo de ira contenida

—Lori, ahora estamos en una situación demasiado tensa; esperemos a ver como evoluciona tu hermano y hablaremos de esto después... hay algunas cosas que pensé que ya no sucederían y esto... l-lo siento, iré a ver a Ni-Ni —

y la deja ahí, sola; mientras él se aleja por el pasillo con paso apresurado, ella se desmorona hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y llora su desolación, ¿tal vez lo perderá?... ¿los perderá a ambos?

Ronnie sigue sentada en la sala de espera, Lynn Sr. ha ido a pedir informes por enésima vez y Rita llora sin parar frente a ella, pero la latina se siente totalmente sola, abandonada; ¿Qué va a pasar con ella y su hijo si Lincoln muere? ¿Por qué diablos hizo eso? ¿acaso es tan grave lo que pasó?... o ¿es por lo que ella dijo?; la cabeza empieza a dolerle de tanto pensar, las últimas horas han sido demasiado para ella y está totalmente confundida; en ese momento Bobby llega y se sienta a su lado, Ronna se abraza a él y suspira muy profundo

— **_cálmate hermanita, todo va a salir bien —_**

— **_no lo sé Bobby, nunca pensé que pasaría algo así; Lincoln siempre fue muy tranquilo, nada de lo que me dijo... ¿l-lo sabes?... L-Lori... e-ella y él..._** —

— ** _sí, Lori dice que todo es su culpa..._** —

— **_¡y estoy segura de ello!... esa pe..._** —

— **_shhh... —_**

**_— ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿qué no te das cuenta d... —_ **

**_— no es ni el momento ni el lugar Ni-Ni, ahora lo importante es ver que tu marido se salve, ya después te contaré algunas cosas; mira, ahí viene el señor Loud, vamos a ver qué nos dice_** —

Lynn padre tiene cara de alivio, por lo que es evidente que trae buenas noticias

— ya salió de cirugía y está estable; perdió mucha sangre, pero como actuaron rápido, alcanzaron a salvarlo; afortunadamente todas hicieron donaciones para él antes de irse y no hubo problemas... — Lynn se acerca a su nuera y la abraza — ...bien hecho hija —

ella no dice nada y solo acepta el abrazo, al que se une una Rita que no ha dejado de llorar, aunque ahora su llanto es de alegría; de inmediato se avisa a las demás, y mientras Bobby conforta a sus suegros, Ronnie se acerca al mostrador para preguntar si puede verlo

— ¿señorita?, disculpe, el paciente Lincoln Loud, ¿p-puedo pasar a verlo?, soy su esposa y... —

— un momento, ¿acaba de salir de cirugía, verdad? preguntaré si ya está en cuidados intensivos — le dice la enfermera con cara de enfado, y después de una breve llamada, de nuevo alza la cara — ... sí, ya puede pasar, tenga este pase y muéstrelo en aquella puerta, allá le dirán que hacer, y por favor no lo pierda —

Ronna se tragará sus ganas de golpear a esta mujer, es más importante ver a Lincoln; ella camina por el largo pasillo hasta topar con otra puerta, donde esperará unos minutos hasta que un camillero somnoliento la conduce a cuidados intensivos, desde donde el médico de guardia habrá de conducirla; hay pocos enfermos en la sala, donde cada cama está separada por biombos plásticos corredizos; Lincoln está dormido, se ve muy pálido, lleva el brazo izquierdo vendado desde arriba del codo, y cánulas, y monitores están conectados en el derecho; Ronnie Ann se acerca despacio y lo mira, está demacrado, y aún sedado tiene un gesto inquieto, ni siquiera en ese sueño inducido puede descansar; el doctor le da el parte médico; ya operado hay que esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero la intervención no tuvo complicaciones y será dado de alta en no más de 5 días, sólo hay que tratarlo psicológicamente y no dejarlo solo; le dice que ese intento fue serio, él sabía bien cómo hacerlo efectivo y solo la rápida reacción hizo posible que lo salvaran, afortunadamente ningún tendón ni nervio se vieron involucrados seriamente en el corte, por lo que la rehabilitación será corta. Ronnie agradece al médico y este se retira; al quedarse solos, ella llora de nuevo, no queda más que hacer que esperar, así que se acerca para besarlo suavemente en los labios, y después de acariciar el rostro blanquecino de su esposo, se retira.

De regreso a la recepción, se topa con alguien inesperado: Lori viene saliendo de una puerta que apenas identifica como un baño; es con quien menos quería toparse, pero no hay a donde irse o cómo fingir que no la ha visto, entonces Ronna enfila hacia ella, la agarra de las manos y de un nada suave empujón la mete de nuevo al baño; Lori está espantada y casi cae de espaldas por el brusco movimiento de Ronna, pero ahora no va a dejar que la ataquen sin presentar pelea; sorprendentemente, su cuñada no hace más que entrar y de inmediato la suelta

— vengo de ver a Lincoln... —

— ¡¿C-cómo está?! ¡¿está bien?!... ¿p-puedo verlo?, Ronnie, por favor, y-yo no... no sé qué voy a hacer si le pasa algo... m-mi hermanito... por... por f-favor... —

y la rubia abraza a la latina quien no puede hacer nada y tiene que servir de paño de lágrimas, la deja desahogarse un momento y le dice

— Lincoln está bien, el médico me dijo que solo estará aquí una semana, pero hay que llevarlo a terapia, no sé qué hayan estado haciendo ustedes pep...—

Lori se separa de Ronna, interrumpiéndola

—e-estábamos yendo a terapia, precisamente para ver qué era lo que hizo que Lincoln explotara, ¿n-no te lo dijo? y-yo pensé que era muy pronto para que te dijera; pero él no iba a aguantar mucho, pensó que estaba engañándote y...y... él te ama Ronnie, te adora... lo primero en lo que pensó fue en ustedes, tú y el niño... te juro que no hay nada, so-solo lo que pasó en esa maldita borrachera... debimos de decírtelo desde el principio, pep-pero yo tenía miedo, no sabía que lo de Lincoln había sido tan grave y...—

Ronna la mira con una interrogante enorme pintada en el rostro, ¿Qué pasó con Lincoln?

— ¿de qué estás hablando Lori? ¿qué tiene Lincoln que lo llevó a esto? —

— s-supongo que él no te ha contado todo lo que ha pasado en casa, pero no puedo decirte gran cosa, yo misma no conozco bien todo el asunto, pero sí sé que es algo grave; Lincoln solo le contó una parte a la terapeuta y no sé si puedo decir algo, pero seguro él te lo dirá después; pe-perdona... perdón... —

y sale corriendo, Ronnie Ann se queda sola, con más preguntas aún y mucho más confundida, pero no hay más remedio que esperar a que su marido despierte; por lo pronto, Lincoln está vivo y es lo que importa.

Los días van pasando lentos, Lincoln ya ha despertado, pero está callado y apenas come, es obvio que esta triste y desilusionado por fallar en su intento de suicidio y el psicólogo del hospital lo visita para estar al pendiente de esa depresión. Toda su familia ha ido a visitarlo de a poco, menos dos personas: Lori y Ronnie Ann; su hermana se siente tan culpable que no se atreve a darle la cara, y aunque pudo verlo esa noche, salió tan devastada, que no quiso visitarlo ya despierto, por miedo a causarle alguna recaída. Ronnie Ann, por su parte, estaba muy enojada; después de haberlo visto recién operado, tenía la idea de que él no confiaba en ella y eso la ofendió, pero sabía que es algo en lo que tenía que ayudarlo, ese secreto era algo tan pesado que lo llevó a esta locura, y lo único que impedía que ella lo visitara era su orgullo. Después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente se rinde, y va al hospital dos días antes de que lo den de alta; Lincoln está acostado en su habitación, su brazo izquierdo sigue forrado de vendajes desde apenas abajo del hombro hasta la punta de los dedos y el derecho tiene dos intravenosas puestas y el monitor cardiaco y el de presión colgando de sus dedos; él tiene los ojos cerrados y apenas ha reaccionado cuando escucha la puerta, pero el silencio lo alerta y cuando mira quien ha entrado, hace hasta lo imposible por levantarse, tirando todo lo que le rodea en el intento , incluso el monitor cardíaco es hecho a un lado; y lo único que frena al peliblanco, pero no lo detiene, son las cánulas de suero; ella se apresura a detenerlo y lo lleva a la cama, pero él la abraza apretadamente con el brazo libre y comienza a llorar

— Ronnie, mi amor, qué bueno que... pensé que no vendrías... (snif) (sob) yo... no s-sé qué iba a ser de mí sin ti... p-por favor no me dejes... R-Ronnie buuuhhh... (snif) (snif) Buuuuuhhhh... —

ella lagrimea también, pero se resiste a llorar; claro que lo extrañaba, y ahora le queda muy claro que lo quiere, sabe que la necesita y no va a abandonarlo, pero necesita saber que pasó, qué es lo que no le ha dicho; posiblemente le cueste trabajo enfrentarlo, pero no va a dejar a su marido solo ante esto, seguro volvería a intentar suicidarse y de lograrlo, ella tampoco podría vivir sin él.

— tranquilo Linky... amor, por favor regresa a la cama, necesitas calmarte, por favor; además, si te lastimas la mano, tendrán que operarte de nuevo y estarás más tiempo aquí; tu hijo te extraña... y-yo te extraño, tienes que terminar tu recuperación para que podamos ir con la psicóloga y seguir tu tratamiento, no quiero que ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en... en... eso... perdona, el médico me prohibió que lo mencionara , pero... p-pero... — ella lo abraza, clavando su cara en el pecho delgado pero firme de su marido — ...¡p-por dios Linky! ¡e-estaba tan a-asustada!... (snif) (snif) t-toda esa sangre.. y...y tu cara... tus ojos... tus ojos vidriosos... ¡que jamás se te ocurra intentarlo otra vez! ¿entendiste? ¡nunca!... ¡nunca!... bbbbuuuuhhh... —

estarán un rato así, ambos llorando y abrazados; en la puerta, el médico y una enfermera esperan pacientemente a que se hayan calmado, y una vez que Ronna ha convencido a su marido de que se acueste de nuevo, tocan la puerta y entran sin esperar el permiso; mientras la enfermera arregla todo el desorden que hizo Lincoln al levantarse, el médico lo revisa y no encuentra lesiones ni nada grave en el paciente; les recomienda calma, y después de despedirse, ambos se marchan de nuevo; entre la pareja ya no hay más palabras, se toman de la mano, diciéndose todo con la mirada, Lincoln sabe que ella estará con él y eso lo tranquiliza.

Lori solo verá a su hermano hasta que esté en su casa, después de mucho pensarlo y de hablar con la terapeuta, se da cuenta de que no puede evitarlo toda la vida, así que, dos semanas después de que Lincoln hubiera salido del hospital, un sábado a medio día, la gran camioneta blanca de los Santiago-Loud se detiene frente a la casa de los Loud-Santiago; Lupe no viene con ellos, pues han pasado a dejarla con Lily, Ronna sale a recibirlos junto con Linky Jr. que saluda alegre a su primo Bobby Jr.; unos minutos después, Luan pasa por ellos para llevarlos a su casa, esta es una reunión de adultos, donde se hablara de ciertas cosas que sería mejor que un niño no escuchara.

En cuanto entran a la casa, Lori busca a su hermano con los ojos, está muy nerviosa y se le nota en los pasos apresurados y el temblor en la voz, de pronto, voltea para ver lo alto de la escalera, de donde la muy conocida voz del peliblanco los saluda

— Hola hermanos —

la rubia se lanza como impulsada por un resorte y sube la escalera a grandes trancos hasta que abraza a su hermano con una fuerza enorme, con un abrazo del que no se zafará mientras ella suelta su llanto alto

— **LINKY, LINKY, LINKY, LIN-LINNKYYYYHHH...** **BUUUAAAAAAHHHH.... HER-HERMANITO... BUUUAAAAAAHHHH.... ES-ESTÁS B-BIEN... E-ESTÁS VIVO... GRACIAS A DIOS....... gra-gracias a.... per-perdóname...** perdónameeee... buuuhhhh-uuuhhhh —

— calma Lori, calma, tú no me hiciste nada... —

los hermanos Santiago miran esto sin saber qué hacer, el sentimiento de pena ajena, de estar fuera de lugar los abruma y al mismo tiempo, pero por razones distintas, también tienen algo de enfado.

Lori estará llorando por un buen rato, pero ya más bajo, Bobby la hace sentarse en la sala y ella lo abraza para poder calmarse, él no se incomoda porque están en familia. Cuando al fin termina, ambos se recomponen y los cuatro se quedan en silencio, el cual rompe Lincoln

— gracias por venir a visitarnos, pensé que posiblemente estarían molestos o muy incómodos para hacerlo —

—no hermanito, la verdad es que Lori estaba muy nerviosa, desde que te vio después de la operación no ha dormido bien, estaba preocupada y solo cuando habló con la terapeuta fue que se convenció de venir —

Lori está con la mirada baja, de verdad está apenada por su comportamiento, pero lo importante es que está aquí, y hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir la promesa que estuvo a punto de romper, la promesa de ayudar a su hermano a salir de todo esto.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTA:

todo lo escrito en ** _negrita y cursiva_** está en “español”

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste y sigan leyéndolo.

por favor comenten, los comentarios me nutren... ¡COMENTEN, POR PIEDAD!


	7. La negra noche

Días después de la visita del matrimonio Santiago-Loud, Lincoln y Ronna recibieron otra visita, una que turba al peliblanco, una que incluso teme; la Dra. Tremblay fue para observar el estado de su paciente y ver si estaba dispuesto a continuar la terapia o cambiar de terapeuta; Lincoln tiene miedo de enfrentarla después del intento de suicidio, no sabe que decir o cómo justificarse; Ronna, por su parte, no tiene ni idea de que hacer o que decir, es la primera vez que estará frente a un psicólogo después de que alguna vez la turnaran con el consejero escolar después de una pelea.

El viernes en la tarde, con una exactitud de reloj, Porthia Tremblay hace sonar la campana y después de esperar unos minutos, una mujer morena le abre

— buenas tardes —

—hola, buenas tardes, Soy Porthia Tremblay, la terapeuta del señor Loud, ¿está él en casa? —

— pase, pase, la estábamos esperando, soy Ronalda Anna Loud-Santiago, un gusto conocerla —

— gracias —

El cerebro de la doctora Tremblay de inmediato comienza a trabajar, estudia el entorno y a las personas que viven con Lincoln para entender el caso al que se enfrenta; su mujer se escucha muy amable, pero el gesto y el lenguaje corporal le dicen que es una mujer recia y de ideas firmes, habrá que tener cuidado con sus reacciones ante el caso. la doctora es conducida hasta la sala de estar, donde toma asiento y espera a que Lincoln aparezca, mientras su anfitriona le sirve té, que ya estaba preparado de antemano; Ronna poco a poco ha aprendido a “moverse en sociedad” y es bastante más tranquila que en sus días de adolescente o de estudiante universitaria; La doctora continua estudiando el entorno, el mobiliario es de buena calidad pero muy sobrio, supone que lo escogieron ambos, aunque se ven aquí y allá toques que seguramente la latina escogió: un cuadro religioso en el comedor, un crucifijo en el descanso o los cojines tan llamativos en una sala gris, sin mencionar algunas artesanías mexicanas sobre un mueble al fondo; definitivamente son una pareja que contrasta, lo cual no es malo, al parecer se complementan muy bien. La doctora detiene su análisis de entorno cuando escucha la voz de Lincoln

— Buenas tardes Doctora, la estábamos esperando —

Porthia nota de inmediato la duda en esa voz que la saluda, el peliblanco se acerca y le tiende la mano, ella la estrecha apenas, mientras, Ronnie Anne se ha unido al grupo y los tres se quedan en silencio por un segundo, la doctora Tremblay será quien lo rompa

— bien, me disculpo por ser tan cortante, pero esto no es una visita social, veo que estas un poco mejor de como dice el reporte... — dice mientras saca unos papeles de su portafolio —... ¿quieres que hablemos de esto? necesito hacerte unas preguntas para la evaluación —

— vaya, usted es muy directa... — dice Ronna —... supongo que no tiene tiempo que perder —

— no es eso señora... —

— dígame Ronnie —

— bien, mira Ronnie, el problema es que yo vivo y trabajo en Canadá, todo lo que hago profesionalmente está supervisado por la sociedad de psicoterapeutas de Ontario y por la Asociación Canadiense de Consejería y Psicoterapia(1), mi problema es que mis colegas Americanos quieren retener el caso de Lincoln por lo que han observado durante su estadía en el hospital, pero antes de entregar cualquier papel o recopilación de datos, mi deber es preguntarle al paciente si quiere hacer el cambio o continuar su terapia conmigo, mi visita es para hacer esa pregunta; sí él accede al cambio, yo les entrego mis apuntes al doctor que ustedes escojan o los destruyo, esa es decisión suya; y si escogen seguir conmigo su terapia, entonces tengo que llenar un formulario con mis observaciones personales acerca del estado del paciente y hacerle un cuestionario a Lincoln para valorarlo y entregarlo junto con el formulario, solo así continuaremos —

Ronna y Lincoln han platicado sobre esto mientras él se recuperaba, ella no estaba muy segura de lo que debían hacer; el psiquiatra del hospital les habló de esto, pero aunque insistía en que se trataran en su ciudad, Lincoln estaba convencido de que la Dra. Tremblay era con quien quería seguir su tratamiento, así que ambos consintieron en seguir yendo a Windsor para continuar la terapia; Porthia pasó la siguiente media hora haciendo el cuestionario a Lincoln mientras Ronnie fue a la cocina e hizo algo de comer, Link Jr. no estaba en casa y no era necesario hacer nada muy elaborado, así que unos sándwiches bastaron.

Un rato después, los tres comían sentados en el comedor; entre bocado y bocado, la doctora les dijo que tendrían que ir tan pronto como pudieran a su consultorio, le preocupaba lo que había pasado y quería reiniciar lo antes posible; Lincoln aceptó de inmediato, pero Ronnie tenía un problema, aunque quería estar con su esposo el mayor tiempo posible, el trabajo no le permitía ir a todas las sesiones; ella no lo dijo, pero no quería dejar a su marido solo con su cuñada, quien también estaba yendo y seguramente querría llevarlo consigo, todavía estaba enojada con Lori por lo que había pasado y la culpaba de todo; después de hablarlo un rato, convinieron en un calendario que permitía que Ronnie pudiera ir a la mayoría de las primeras citas programadas, pero no podría ir a la primera por el trabajo.

El lunes siguiente, Lincoln viajaba en autobús hacia Detroit, ahí vería a Lori y después ambos viajarían hasta Windsor. Mientras entraban al edificio, Lincoln se sentía algo nervioso; el último día que estuvo aquí fue muy duro para él poder abrirse y contar su experiencia, y lo peor de todo es que no la había terminado, no contó lo peor y realmente no quería hacerlo, hubiera querido que Ronnie... no, esto era algo que no quería que nadie escuchara, miró de reojo a Lori y esta se veía tranquila, tal vez no lo estaría si supiera lo que...

— Lori, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?, necesito estar a solas con la Doctora para poder continuar con esto, n-no es que no te tenga confianza, s-solo... por favor...—

ella lo mira y antes de entrar al consultorio lo detiene

— Linky, no quiero que estés solo, tengo miedo de que te suceda algo, y-yo no me lo perdonaría si tú... —

— no te pido que te vayas, solo que no entres conmigo, al menos no esta vez, lo que hicimos t-tú y yo no... lo siento, mira, dejaré que entres primero si quieres, pero realmente necesito poder hablar a solas con la doctora —

— preguntémosle a ella, para ver si es posible ¿te parece? —

Lincoln asiente y entran.

Lincoln está sentado en el sofá, con la doctora sentada en otro sillón frente a él y Lori se ha sentado en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio; el deseo del peliblanco no fue aceptado por la doctora, Lori estaba involucrada en esto y la terapia era para ambos, así que el relato fue contado desde el principio, Lincoln ya estaba más calmado y Porthia hizo el recuento de la sesión anterior sin que este apenas hiciera alguna observación

—... entonces, Lynn se desnudó frente a ti ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasó después? —

— s-sí, eeeh... recuerdo que yo estaba congelado... —

**Intermedio - Lynn y Lucy**

Eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, siempre tenían diferencias y discusiones, y esto era tan a menudo, que era parte de lo cotidiano en la casa Loud; y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas hubiera aceptado que las separaran, compañeras de habitación desde muy pequeñas, habían forjado un lazo muy fuerte y se veían una a la otra como una especie de gemelas; se complementaban muy bien en muchas actividades, y aunque no compartían casi nada con respecto a gustos, la una no se hallaba sin la otra.

Lucy era muy callada y taciturna, introvertida y tímida; siempre de negro y pensando en cosas raras, cuando no francamente tétricas; la faceta “emo” la dejó atrás en cuanto comenzó a escribir poesía y descubrió la literatura de terror, dormía en un ataúd y la música gótica se volvió su “soundtrack”; ella misma se identificaba ya como una “taphofila”(2) empedernida e incluso alguna vez se atrevió a etiquetarse de “necrófila”(3), era miembro honorario de un club de choferes y aficionados a las carrozas fúnebres y hasta intentó hacer un club de estudio de asesinos seriales en la escuela, aunque tuvo que conformarse con estar en el club de “mortuarios” después de la negativa del director. Esta niña creció leyendo de todo, y al encontrarse las novelas de “neo vampiros y hombres lobo” creyó que se había topado con un tesoro, pero lo único que sacó de ahí fue un vergonzante gusto por las novelas románticas; después de cierto tiempo subió el tono de estas hasta que casualmente le cayó entre las manos un libro que era muy sugestivo y sensual, ahí descubrió lo relativo al sexo, y aunque todo estaba apenas sugerido, se podía entender sin problemas; este fue el despertar de una mente tan precoz como la de ella.

La otra parte de este dueto era Lynn Jr., chica alegre, desenvuelta, y al contrario de su compañera de habitación, demasiado extrovertida; escandalosa y exageradamente competitiva, además de supersticiosa y algo “hombruna”; era una estudiante regular que no destacaba más de lo necesario, académicamente hablando, ya que solo obtenía las calificaciones suficientes para no ser suspendida de los equipos deportivos en los que participaba, y participaba en bastantes. A ella jamás le hubiera importado eso que ya tenía a su hermana menor y compañera de cuarto pensando de más, si no hubiera sido por una plática que escuchó por casualidad de sus hermanas mayores, no hizo caso de la mayor parte de la misma hasta que las palabras pene y vagina fueron mencionadas (con calificativos más vulgares, claro), al principio le dio mucha risa escucharlas, aunque ella las conocía a la perfección ya que solía usarlas en las pláticas que a veces tenía con algunos de los chicos y chicas de los equipos; en esas charlas se decían muchas groserías queriendo hacerse los rudos, e inclusive Lynn alardeaba de ser extremadamente malhablada, cosa que jamás se atrevió a hacer en su casa.

La quinta hija de Rita y Lynn Sr. ya había recibido la plática escolar sobre sexualidad y reproducción, además de la que su madre le dio, pero se concentraba tan a fondo en sus ocupaciones extraescolares que, así como se las dieron, las puso en el fondo de su mente para no volver a acordarse de eso hasta que una plática de sus hermanas la trajo a su mente, en ese momento algo hizo click en su cerebro y comenzó a pensar en lo que realmente significaban esas palabras y todo lo que las rodeaba.

Lynn no se veía a corto o mediano plazo con una pareja, realmente ni siquiera pensaba en eso, a ella le importaba solamente pasar la secundaria como fuera y de ahí a la prepa, para seguir destacando deportivamente y poder ser seleccionada por una universidad con un buen programa deportivo femenil y de ahí al mundo profesional, se soñaba como la reina del... del... bueno, el deporte no importaba, a fin de cuentas era buena en todos, pero sería millonaria, eso era seguro, y tal vez entonces pensaría en buscar a alguien. El problema de Lynn Jr. es que era una adolescente y en esa etapa de la vida es cuando ciertas partes del cuerpo despiertan, movidas por ciertas ideas ¿o tal vez era al revés?, el caso es que empezó a tener esas ideas, y estas la llevaron a platicar con las amigas, a fijarse en cosas que antes no le importaban, y por supuesto, que todo eso la llevó a entrar en el muy escabroso mundo del internet.

Cuando toda esta desinformación que Lynn tenía chocó con la desinformación que Lucy cargaba, además de la curiosidad de ambas, el resultado detonó en una bomba de “sabiduría a medias” que las afectó profundamente; ninguna sabía técnicamente nada a ciencia cierta, pero entre libros, videos, comics y revistas, todo para adultos, más lo que Lynn recordaba de las pláticas escolares y familiares, ambas pensaban que el tema estaba totalmente cubierto, bueno casi todo, por supuesto que les hacía falta una parte en el modelo teórico-práctico, y esto era la práctica; no importa cuántas “horas-vuelo” de videos porno y autoexploración tuvieran ambas, nada sustituía a la realidad, aunque para ellas, la edad constituía un obstáculo insalvable, eran unas niñas de ideas muy “calientes”, pero con nula oportunidad de aterrizarlas: Lucy no se veía de ninguna forma haciendo algo más que besarse con algún chico y la deportista, por más que presumiera de su “liberalidad”, tampoco podía presumir de nada más allá de espiar alguna vez en el vestidor de los hombres; el par estaba muy desanimado hasta que Lynn tuvo una idea luminosa, ¿por qué salir y arriesgarse, cuando en casa tenían lo que necesitaban? la respuesta tenía un rostro y un nombre: Lincoln Loud.

La negra noche 1ra parte (continuación)

Lincoln continúa con su relato en el consultorio de la Dra. Tremblay:

“L-Lynn se acercó y se sentó frente a mí, el compás totalmente... e-ella era tan flexible... no sabía qué hacer... m-mi p-pene dolía de tan duro, t-tenía que acomodarlo; cuando metí la mano a mi pantalón, me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo frente a mi hermana y me dio vergüenza, pero ella me habló con una voz muy sugestiva

— eso es Linky... déjame verte... —

y... l-lo hice... estaba tan confundido entre mi miedo y la voz de mi hermana alentándome, que de nuevo le mostré mi pene, ella lo miraba codiciosa y se tocaba... ¡se estaba masturbando frente a mí!... a-apenas podía creer lo terrible de la situación... pep... pero es-estaba terriblemente excitado... no importaba cuantas veces lo había visto en internet o en revistas, jamás nada me preparó para esto... ella c-comenzó a respirar más rápido... y-yo no entendía por qué, y luego me miró sonriéndose... ¡por dios!... estaba tocándose por mí, ¡se tocaba para mí!... y yo empecé a hacer lo mismo... mi mente se nubló y en ese momento ya no supe nada... y-ya no importaba nada... “

El peliblanco solloza mientras se tapa la cara, está muerto de la vergüenza, quisiera morir en ese mismo instante; al fondo de la oficina, Lori apenas puede creer lo que ha escuchado, todo esto empieza a sonar demasiado retorcido para ella; la Dra. Tremblay sigue apuntando sin descansar y levanta la vista de su block de notas para mirar a su paciente y pregunta

— se que esto es difícil para ti Lincoln, ¿quieres parar ahora? —

— no... (snif) s-si no lo saco ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo nunca... es ho-horrible, pero n-necesito enfrentarme a todo esto... — Lincoln respira hondo y busca papel para limpiarse los ojos y la nariz, la doctora le acerca una caja de pañuelos desechables y después de hecha la limpieza él continua

“... no... no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, tocándonos uno frente al otro... ella comenzó a gemir bajito y el sonido de su mano en su sexo... era música celestial para mí, y-yo estaba totalmente ido... creo que terminé primero que ella y... la bañé con... yo... no... Lynn, solo suspiró largo cuando terminó y después comenzó a reír... una risita boba, como si estuviera ebria, l-luego se acercó y me besó en la boca, yo salté y regresé a la espantosa realidad... apenas alcancé a mal abrocharme el pantalón antes de llegar al jardín y vomitar, estuve ahí arrodillado por un buen rato hasta que la escuche a mi lado

— vamos Link, ¿no pudo haber sido tan terrible o sí? jejejeje... yo lo disfruté mucho —

y se fue de lo más tranquila, creo que hasta iba tarareando una canción... yo no podía haberme sentido más bajo y ruin ¡y a ella no le importaba!, esa noche apenas cené y no podía dormir, las imágenes de mi abominación me perseguían y después fueron pesadillas que me atormentaban, pero no pude despertar; al día siguiente escuché que mi madre hablaba junto a mi cama, tenía una fiebre muy alta y hube de quedarme en casa, Lisa y Leni se quedaron también para cuidar de mí, pero apenas me dieron una medicina caí casi desvanecido.

Esto duró dos días, durante los cuales me ocupé por recuperarme y ponerme al día con los trabajos escolares que me traían mis compañeros, la fiebre ya había cedido y solo estaba algo acatarrado; al tercer día mi madre juzgó que ya estaba bien y de nuevo fui a la escuela y todo parecía ir bien, inclusive me había olvidado del “incidente” con Lynn, pensé que todo habría quedado en el pasado y la rutina cotidiana era lo que me ocupaba.

El fin de semana siguiente, todos fueron a casa de la tía Ruth a nadar, bueno casi todos, yo tenía tarea pendiente y había que entregarla el lunes, así que me resigné y estuve trabajando toda la mañana del sábado; en la tarde estaba descansando un poco frente a la televisión cuando escuché la puerta, me pareció extraño porque todos se habían marchado, pero olvidé de entre todas mis hermanas a la de siempre; Lucy, quien venía de una reunión del club literario, ella no solía ir a nadar y prefirió ir al evento en cuestión; apenas llegó me saludó y se sentó en el sillón casi frente a mí con un libro, el cual abrió de inmediato, pero se sentó subiendo los pies y apoyando el libro en sus piernas, y aunque... aunque juntaba las rodillas, yo... yo podía ver perfectamente su... su r-ropa interior... me turbé al darme cuenta de que usaba unas pantys a rayas blancas y negras bastante... pequeñas; decidí concentrarme en la pantalla e ignorarla, lo que me estaba resultando, hasta que... hasta que separó las rodillas... e-ella a-abrió totalmente las pi-piernas y... casi hizo lo mismo que Lynn, yo estaba demasiado nervioso, avergonzado de no poder fijar mi vista en otra parte y asqueado de mi... de nuevo tenía una erección enorme, luego ella volvió a cerrar las piernas y pensé que mi tortura terminaría, pero volvió a abrirlas... luego comenzó ese jueguito de cerrarlas y abrirlas... yo estaba... hipnotizado... c-creo queso pudo haber durado para siempre si... si Lynn no hubiera llegado...

Venía de un juego de beisbol y simplemente dijo hola y y subió a su habitación, yo estaba con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la televisión pero sudaba frío y estaba ruborizado al máximo, me avergonzaba de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo estaba haciendo; y por un rato estuve así, no quería ni ver hacia los lados, sobre todo del lado donde estaba Lucy, pero me ganó la curiosidad y miré de reojo... casi salto al ver lo que pasaba, no supe en que momento Lynn bajó, pero... p-pero... no –no era que e-estuviera ahí, era lo que-que estaba haciendo... y como estaba...

... e-ella estaba d-desnuda... hincada fr-frente a Lucy... o-o más b-bien, en-entre sus p-piernas... s-su cara metida ahí... Lucy estaba... estaba echada hacia atrás y-y jadeaba... j-jadeaba... e-esos jadeos... **¡por dios! ¡esos jadeos!...** **¡no podré sacarlos de mi cabeza!...** ”

Lincoln de nuevo está llorando, doblado sobre sus rodillas, mientras la doctora lo deja desahogarse; Lori ha salido hace rato, incapaz de seguir escuchando esto, vomitó en el baño y ahora está escondida en el estacionamiento del lugar, fumando, nerviosa; no entiende qué demonios fue lo que escuchó ¿Cómo es que Lincoln era tan débil? pero más importante ¿cómo es que sus hermanas menores eran tan pervertidas? después de pensarlo un rato entendió que era fácil para ellas, sobre todo para Lynn, jugar con la mente de un niño de esa edad, porque a fin de cuentas, Lincoln solo era eso, un niño que entraba en la adolescencia y sus hormonas ganaban la batalla fácil contra la mente, pedirle templanza era como esperar que un helado no se derritiera a medio día en un verano soleado; ella se preguntó qué tan terrible podría ser la amenaza de acusarlo de algo como para que él se quedara callado ante todo esto.

“... c-cuando Lucy c-comenzó a ge-gemir, yo ya estaba fuera de mí... las miraba sin importarme si se daban cuenta; pero Lynn se detuvo y se puso de pie, apenas giró la cabeza para verme y de nuevo me sonrió con esa sonrisa de seducción que yo ya conocía, luego se sentó en el descansabrazos del sillón y miró a Lucy... e-ella seguía, con las...las pie-rnas a-abiertas... mostrando su... su... ella estaba desmadejada, sudando y respiraba rápidamente... Lynn vino hacía mí, se sentó a mi lado y se acercó, pe-pegando su pecho de-desnudo a mi brazo... tuve un escalofrío como un choque eléctrico, todo lo que podía ponerse duro en mi cuerpo ya lo estaba, pe-pero esto fue demasiado, tuve... yo... de pronto es-estaba mojado... mi pantalón se sentía pegajoso y caliente, pe-pero yo no... no ha-había perdi-do la e-erección...” 

De nuevo Lincoln está sudando y comienza a hiperventilar, Lori se levanta para calmarlo mientras la doctora prepara un calmante, pero él se niega a recibirlo, solo hace señas de que estará bien, así que ella le da una botella de agua; la doctora llama a Lori y salen a la sala de espera

— me parece que esto va a llevar más tiempo del que esperaba, ¿acaso tus padres eran tan conservadores? de otra forma no entiendo estos bloqueos tan súbitos cuando habla del ciertas escenas, parece que tuviera miedo de... no quiero aventurar nada Lori, pero creo que Lincoln fue castigado muy severamente, tal vez hasta golpeado —

— ¡¿qué?! !no puede ser!... mis padres jamás nos golpearon, ni siquiera un manazo o una nalgada, papá hubiera llorado un año si él o mamá se hubieran atrevido... n-no es como si nunca nos lo hubiéramos merecido... pero la ley y esa “corrección política”... no entiendo, ¿por qué piensa que Lincoln fue castigado de esa forma? —

— Lincoln tuvo esto reprimido por tanto tiempo, que lo enterró en su sub-consciente, como si nunca hubiera pasado, eso lo ayudó a poder llevar una vida normal, pero cuando “repitió” el evento que provocó el trauma, todo salió a la luz de nuevo; tenemos que tener en claro una cosa Lori, lo que tiene a Lincoln sufriendo no es lo que hizo con tus hermanas, si no lo que paso después, eso lo afectó tanto, que su inconsciente todavía espera un castigo por recordarlo —

— n-no entiendo ¿cómo es que lo que hizo con ellas no es el problema? —

— mírate Lori, tu hiciste lo mismo, y debería ser más grave porque ya son adultos, conscientes y responsables de su vida, pero no estás así de afectada; ahora entiendes que la situación fue muy específica, tienes razones que te hacen procesar y entender todo sin mayor problema que una terapia corta y aunque tus principios morales son desafiados, tu lógica es la parte que entiende todo y hace que sigas funcionando; cuando somos niños, no tenemos la parte lógica desarrollada y vamos explorando y aprendiendo poco a poco; tu hermano tuvo todo este trauma durante su etapa de exploración sexual, y para él y tus hermanas era más o menos natural, eso no suele dejar secuelas, pero las consecuencias de lo que le hicieron, lo marcaron negativamente, por eso está tan afectado —

— e-entonces... ¿entonces usted cree que...? —

— estoy casi segura, pero necesitamos que tu hermano se desahogue de todo, si me saltara esta parte posiblemente él no se abriría —

Después de esta plática, ambas regresan al consultorio, Lincoln se encuentra ya más tranquilo y las mira entrar, la doctora lo mira y le pregunta

— ¿quieres continuar Lincoln? entiendo que esto es muy duro para ti y sabes que si quieres parar, podemos hacerlo —

— no, tengo que sacarlo todo... s-si no avanzo, no podré volver a mi vida normal jamás —

el peliblanco toma un trago de agua y se aclara la garganta

“esa fue la primera vez que... que t-tuve sexo c-con ellas... **¡yo-yo no hice nada!... L-Lynn me-me a-abrió el p-pantalón y...** pe-perdón, no quería alzar la voz... Lynn se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se rió de mí...

— jajajaja vaya, vaya, “Linky”, eres demasiado rápido, pero vamos a trabajar en eso; Luce ven acá —

Lucy... e-ella se acercó y se hincó... se hincó fre-frente a-a mí... (lo siguiente dicho entre sollozos) _Ly-Lynn me... metió la mano en... en mi truza y sa-sacó mi... mi pene haciendo una mue-mueca de asco, e-estaba lleno de-de s... semen... inu-inundado... pe-pero ca-casi al mismo ti-tiempo comenzó a... a ma-mas... m-me tocaba, y yo... me sentía... tan sucio... pero al-al mis-mismo tiempo ta-tan bien... era algo que nunca logré s-solo... y-y luego Lynn... Lynn le dijo a L-Lucy que... que... que me... ¡Y ELLA LO HIZO! ¡SIN DECIR NADA! ¡NO PROTESTÓ NI HIZO ALGUNA MUECA DE ASCO!... s-solo se... se lo metió a la –b-boca... yo... y-yo n-no aguanté mucho... y a-acabé... e-ella se-se lo tra-tragó, a-así na-nada más..._ ”

De nuevo el peliblanco llora con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sintiéndose menos que basura; Lori está detrás de él y de nuevo tiene esa urgencia de vomitar, no ha podido evitar imaginar el cuadro de sus hermanitos teniendo sexo y el asco la invade; la doctora sigue tomando notas sin decir o hacer nada, aunque también tiene una extraña sensación

— ¿me estás diciendo que Lynn era quien daba las órdenes? Lucy se ve muy pasiva, tal vez demasiado —

Lincoln no responde y Lori interviene

— e-ellas estuvieron juntas desde muy pequeñas... siem-siempre en la misma habitación, y aunque han tenido peleas, in-incluso ahora viven juntas y... —

— viven juntas... — repite la doctora —... ¿nunca se casaron? —

— ambas se casaron y tienen hijos: Lynn tiene una y Lucy dos, son gemelas —

— ¿y cómo es que viven juntas? —

— se divorciaron por que no podían estar separadas, se la pasaban juntas todo el tiempo que podían y los maridos no aguantaron, y en cuanto estuvieron libres Lucy se mudó a la casa de Lynn —

— creo que tendré que hablar con tus hermanas después de tratar a Lincoln —

.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**1- Asociación Canadiense de Consejería y Psicoterapia, sí existe (CCPA-ACCP, por sus siglas en inglés/francés)**

**2-Taphophilia - gusto por los cementerios y los funerales.**

**3-Necrofilia – amor y/o deseo por los muertos; en este caso, Lucy se define como “necrófila” en el sentido “romántico” del término y no en el legal o psicológico.**

.

.

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sigan leyéndola y les interese y agrade tanto como a mí cuando la escribo.

por favor, si les parece que las partes de la narración de Lincoln son difíciles o pesadas para leer así como las escribo me avisan, para dejarlas como texto; aunque no me gusta hacer indicaciones tipo guión de teatro, si es mejor para ustedes puedo hacerlo así.

De antemano gracias.

.

por favor, comenten, sus comentarios me nutren

COMENTEN, ¡¡POR PIEDAD!!...

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leerme, por favor comenten, los comentarios me nutren ¡¡¡POR PIEDAD COMENTEN!!!


End file.
